My Pride is a Hurricane
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Deep in the bowels of Impel Down, the world's most dangerous criminals are jailed and left to rot within six levels of hell. However, housed in the lowest level of hell, HE is set free again. Set during Impel Down Arc. NarutoxHarem! One Piece! Crossover!
1. Kaze

**_A/N: Just aanother what if story to pass the time while I have another nasty bout of health issues...hope you enjoy the One Piece humor!_**

_Impel Down was burning._

Battles raged on the lower levels, sweeping toward the upper floors in a swathe of destruction that spared none. Those still locked within their cells; the prisoners that were either too weak or beaten into such submission that the thought of escape had become outright irreleveant, remained. Unable to escape the roiling inferno that devoured prisoner and guard alike, these cowards perished where they lay, curled into a defenseless fetal position in their cells, still others, screaming their defiance in their last moments.

From levels one to six, chaos reigned supreme, save for one.

He had been flung on his face and chained to the stone slabs of the stairway.

His arms spread wide, were weighted with links so heavy, he could barely drag his wrists off the ground. His ankles were tangled in a slithering mass of metal, bolted through a ring in the pavement, and as if that wasn't enough, a thick harness had been affixed to his neck, leaving his gaze almost affixed to the floor. He couldn't raise his chest to get enough air, even though he no longer had an indefatigable need for oxygen anymore. Nonetheless, he lay exhausted, the stone icy against his cheek.

A silent tear of blood rolled down his cheek.

How long had he been here? There was no window, no source of light or sound in this cell, but he was certain that it had been a terribly long time since he had last laid eye on the light of day or been blessed by the sight of the surface. How long had it been? How long since he breathed the fresh mountain air of his homeland? Confined, quarrantined indefinitely from the rest of the world, from his fellow prisoners and bretheren in captivity, he could only lay there, sleeping when his body would allow it, when the flash of manic hunger and insanity would subside enough to bring him sanity. Left here, left to rot with the pitiful facade known as peace, he closed her eyes and grimaced as another tear rolled down his cheek, carving a bloody trail across his visage.

_Ba-Dump._

He felt them before he heard them; vibrations in the ground, starting tiny and growing until they shivered in his teeth and nerves. An explosion? Then noises in the darkness, the rumble of ancient machinery, signaled the beginning of a procedure that was anything other than routine. _Impossible._ No one came down here anymore. Not after what he'd done to that guard. Perplexed by this sudden _-but very much_ _welcome-_ intrustion upon his privacy, blue eyes creaked open for the first time in nearly a decade, scrutinizing the heavy iron door and the steady _thump-thump-thump_ that resonated from just beyond the confines of his cell block.

"If that's you Magellan, you can go fuck yourself." he cursed the words even as they left his lips; because only silence answered. "I ain't no shitty shichibukai. I'm not coming out of here just to help you assholes clean up your own mess."

"..."

Chains rattled harshly against the darkness, the thick gauntlets of steel and iron snapping taut as their victim tested his strength against the hardened locks of seastone and steel. Trapped within this bondage, chin scraping off the dust-ridden floor for the first time in a long time, the gaunt figure forced himself into a kneeling position. He didn't want to be lying face down on the floor when that door opened; he wanted them to see that he was alive. Alive and kicking, even after all they'd done to make it otherwise. Whomever they were _-surely if it was the warden he would've said something by now-_ it was growing closer.

They, the sounds, grew with a steady pitch, drawing closer, closer...then nothing.

The opening of the gate shattered the deafening silence. He silently counted the clicks, leading up to ten, that would end when the gate would be raised, only to slam shut again. He counted past ten and reached fifteen, and still, there sentry he supposed checking on his condition nearly every day, ensuring that he was still among the living, still able to ingest food, despite having lost all sensation of feeling and movement in his extremities.

In the beginning he had shouted at them. Demanded that they free him from his bonds, screaming and shouting and snarling until his lungs collapsed. When that didn't work, the door slammed in his face and he was alone, left to linger in the darkness of isolation. Time after time he shrieked, and time after time, they refused to comply with his demand. Soon, demanding had become pleading, but pleading never melted into begging; that fierce fire of defiance always roaring high in his eyes whenever he was presented with the brief light of a guard's torch, whenver their constant beating didn't so much as break his will but his body instead.

As always, that furious fighing spirit remained intact.

Sweat slicked his forehead as the burning began, this time in earnest. Gripping the frosted links with one glove, he hauled his chest up and gasped in a desperate breath. A key rattled within a lock, it was that distinctive click-click-clack that alerted him to the coolant pipes that flooded his chamber with cold air, being deactivated. Almost immediately, he felt his blood begin to boil. Removed from that implacable chill, he shook his head slowly, like a bear emerging emaciated after months of hibernation.

He rolled his tongue between his teeth and tasted blood.

_'Well now,_' He wondered silently. _'Who on earth would be fool enough to come down to this level...and open my door?'_

Though he had been freed from the frost, he knew there was no use in yelling yet. They were too far off and wouldn't hear him over the clamoring. Still, that burning, unquenchable thirst clawed at his throat, demanding release, insisting upon satisfaction. He gnashed his teeth and swallowed, the saliva doing little to placate the desert in his throat; the great and terrible desire for sustenance could be dulled, but never quenched by food and drink. He ached now, and so too did the thrit, aching against the hollow emptiness of his stomach. He smacked his lips, running his tongue over his parched mouth as his senses began to return.

_'I wonder..._

Now, when the iron lock did NOT slam back into place, his breathing took on an almost fevered pitch. Dragging his head around, he slowly shook dirty hair out of his eyes and saw how three parallel grooves in the floor arrowed towards the door. So it opened toward him. How the hell did it operate? A pulley system perhaps? But before he could marvel at it further, the slab of sea stone he'd been lashed down to decided it wanted to lurch forward.

Then he was dragged out of the darkness and into the light.

The light hit him with such force that for a moment, he forgot herself. The sweating panic, burgeoned by the thirst, erupted from within him. He heaved himself up and _roared_, a terrible, wordless howl that shook him to the very core. Vast halls and invisible galleries swallowed it up. Fog hung in the metallic air. The gears that pulled his body forward clanged and groaned. Still he swore, the muscles of his neck, arms, legs, anything and everything bulging as he strained against his restraints and _bucked._

"You...you are the he who devoured that accursed Devil Fruit, no?" A flat, monotone of voice inquired with sudden inquisition. "You are also the man who currently has a bounty of 500,000,000 berri on his head, correct?"

The voice that cut through the agony was familair. It gave him pause. There were few voices that he remembered from his captivity, but this one struck a chord. Somewhere deep within the foggy web of shadow and mist that had become his mind over the many months of his incarceration, he knew this voice. He'd heard it somewhere before...where was it exactly? Try as he might, he could not put a face to the silhouette standing above him, the shadowy figure appearing content to await an answer of some sort.

"If I am?" His voice was weak; it was a raspy, choking wheeze.

"Then destiny has need of you." his rescuer answered curtly. "Surely you know this?"

"Destiny? Has need of me?" The prisoner cackled softly. "Oh, that is _rich."_

He shifted, testing his weight against the bonds, squinting with eyes hidden behind a jagged curtain of sandy blond. Peering through the matted tresses of his hair, up at the speaker, blue became the most intense shade of scarlet, hidden beneath the crimson flush of his coat and harness. Shackled to the slab, unable to stand, he found himself staring into a pair of black obsidian eyes. Framed by an expression that was neither kind nor malevolent, he peered upward into an inperturpable visage. His rescuer returned the stare, as if he were inspecting a lump of worthless garbage, not a dangerous pirate who'd made a name for himself in the worst ways imaginable.

The silence stretched between them before the latter yielded at last.

"Oh alright, I'll bite." He spoke softly, painting a smile onto his face as he willed his body to relax. "Just who the hell are you, eh, teme?"

"My name is of no importance." The shadow replied; exposing a small glint of pearly white teeth in the otherwise imperturpable gloom. "Even were I to tell you it, that information is irrelevant. However while we are speaking of names, surely you remember your own, this is correct, yes?"

"You have an annoying habit of finishing your sentences with questions." The blond snapped back. "Yeah, I remember my name. But since you seem to know everything, why don't you just go out and say that, too?"

"Mockery is not a suitable tone for this discussion, wouldn't you agree?" The cowled figure was quick to abandon the smile, the smirk slipping ever-so-slightly as the cowl shifted to the right. "Very well then, grandson of Edward Newgate. Shall we speak in a tone appropriate more _appropriate _for our audience?" For a moment, _just a moment_ the face could be seen. Midnight black hair flung itself across a face in which twin tear troughs marred his features, nestled against those strange eyes of pure coal black. Slicked back to expose an angelic face, the man, was clad in all white, an unmistakeable but all too recognizeable crest emblazoned into his cowl, furthering the suspicion that was staring at a deity, of sorts.

"Newgate?" Smoldering sapphire flashed in the darkness. "That name...I discarded that name a long time ago." Was that a hint of strain in the voice just now? "Besides, I'm not all that fond of this big battles everyone seems to be ranting on and on about as of late." Scraping his gaze across the floor, he offered his bound wrists. "Let gramps fight this damned battle of his. Besides, its not like this is any of my concern anymore, not while I'm wearing these."

He rattled his shackles uselessly.

"Then I will remove them." The cloaked man countered. "If you would promise to leave Impel down, understand?"

"So that's your angle, huh?" He croaked, wincing as his voice cracked under the strain. How long had it been since he'd last spoken to another? Had a decent, humane conversation? The last time that he spoke civilly to someone was...when, exactly? Again, the memories of a life _without_ bars escaped him, turning to mist between clenched fingers as he tried to grasp at it. "Huh." He repeated, slowly, carefully pouring over each word, dissecting every possible meaning they could give, before speaking them aloud.

"Release me."

"Very well." The man nodded, and in one swift movement, bent to a knee. "Another high-priced bounty can be found on this level as well."His hand cupped the chained face, nudging it into the light. It was then that a lone chuckle escaped the prisoner, his whiskered cheeks becoming visible in the dim light. His eyes went wide with recgonition. This man who looked, sounded, and _acted _as if he were kami himself offered only a smug smile as the key turned in hs shackles, the gears grating against one another as they were unlocked.

"He should be in the cell opposite yours, I think?"

The blond dragged a low throaty chuckle out of his throat.

"Well then, that's wonderful. It's been awhile since I've had a good fight."

"You truly are bloodthirsty, aren't you?" The cowled figure indulged itself with another eerie smile of reverence, banishing an errant thought in an instant. "Yes-yes-yes, gather as many nakama as you see fit, then hasten to the Marine Headquarters, won't you?" Half a question, half a command, the irreverent smile was met much scowling and skepticism. But if the blond had any thoughts other than his own, he did little to express them.

Leering up at his saviour-to-be, gauging the reaction of that slate-grey face lurking just beyond the cowl, he chose his next words with the utmost of care.

"You actually want me...to form a crew?" He deadpanned. "No way. Not gonna happen."

The man smiled and broke the key off in the last lock.

"Surely you didn't think I'd release you for anything less." the man answered.

"I was hoping you'd released me just for the hell of it." the as-of-yet unamed blond countered.

That earned a laugh from the masked man, who, having bent to tousle his hair, abruptly lurched to his feet. There was another sound now, the sound of footsteps descending the staircase that would ultimately lead them to the lowest level of Impel Down. Accompanied by much shouting and _hee-hawing,_ the blond grimaced lightly as the intruder tapped his head. Somehow, the gesture of didn't feel at all condescending.

_"Madara."_

"Eh?"the blond blinked.

"You wanted to know my name, didn't you?" The mysteriously cloaked individual smiled softly. "Here, I'll leave you a change of clothes. That, and the fighting chance I've just given you, is all I'm capable of at the moment. We'll meet again soon enough, when the time is right."

"Oi-

_"Fare thee well then, Uzumaki Naruto."_

In an instant, the coils of frozen chains burst apart, their tangled locks flying in every direction, skidding across the pristine white floor. Deprived of his restraints, the blond flopped abruptly forward, his eyes glazing over with surprise and shock. But his body, quick to recover, was already in motion. Before the shattered steel could even _touch_ the floor, a viscious gale swept across the floor of level six, scouring the walls ands floors with a mindless shriek as a veritable hurricane erupted within the spacious confines of Level Six and spattered against the walls and ceiling.

Satisfied with the level of destruction he'd wrought, the former practitioner permitted himself a wide grin as he closed a hand into a fist.

"Say, old man-

But he was already gone.

All that remained of him were his garments; the white cloak, a simple pair of trousers, and the red vested shirt that eerily reminded him a little of Akainu. Both proved to be empty when he nudged the pile of cloth them with the heel of his boot. Slightly perturbed that he'd been so easily ousted, Naruto bent at the knees, only to inexplicably straighten in a second, scooping up the garments. He eyed them for anothet instant, before he shifted; the tattered rags of his shirt slipping from his shoulders, removing his prison garb.

"It was worth a try." He scoffed. "Oh well. Whoever he is, I'll deal with him later."

Shedding the hideous black and white prison attire, it took only a matter of minutes to change clothes. By then the footsteps had grown all but deafening, the sounds of soldiers screaming and guards groveling bouncing off the walls within a series of voices. Replacing his prison garb with the red vested shirt, white cloak, and grey trousers of his mysterious rescuer, the individual known simply as an infamous pirate by the name of Naruto, exhaled heavily.

"Well, that ought to do it." He mused aloud. "Now then, I think its about time I reminded those marines_...just who the fuck they're dealing with!"_

Scrubbing at a wrist with one hand, a harsh _gale_ abruptly shrieked into existence. Even as the winds raged, as his body blustered within the breeze, his boots scraped across the floor. He paused after the second step, peering into a cell that was, indeed, adjacent to his own. Still the sounds of strife and success grew louder overhead and still the scuffing of boots shuffled towards the cell. At the fifth step, his body inexplicably shimmered.

He didn't slow his pace.

Wavering, fading, becoming incorpereal, his body disintegrated. Without any rhyme or reason, he simply vanished, dissolving into the raging hurricane that continued to rock Impel Down to its very foundations. Felt even in the upper levels, he smiled as those imprisoned around him yelped and whined in fear as the winds slashed and ripped at the steel, gouging and tearing into the murkiness that had defined his existence for so very long.

_"Kamataichi."_ He hissed through clenched teeth, sound emerging from the nothingness.

Suddenly, he vanished into the wind. Rather, he became the wind, a series of invisible sickles and destruction sweeping across the floor of the undersea ghaol. Battering back at the bars with a bestial intensity, the cage stood no chance before the forced that besieged it. Creaking against the strain and the years upon years of rust it had accumulated, the iron was simply unable to stand against the sheer pressure of the vortex as it pressed against it and pushed it inward; harder, better, faster, stronger...

In short, the iron bars stood absolutely no chance at all.

_**BA-KRAM!**_

In a second, the shattered steel crashed to the ground around the frame that had once been the door. Materializing into human form once more, the newly-equipped blond rapped harshly against the door with the remnants of a steel rod. A harsh clang-clang-clang reverberated across the floor of level six, earning fearful whimpers from those who lay still imprisoned here. When the incessant racket earned no response, he cast the pole aside, thrusting it into the gloom that surrounded the inmates cell.

"Oi, bastard!" He barked, shouting into the darkness. "You alive in there?"

"...you're noisy." An unamused growl greeted him from the darkness.

Wedged into the deepest darkest corner of the undersea ghaol, walled off from the other inmates, he heard the sounds of crashing thunder and smiled. _Smiled_ as a series of blood curdling screams did the silence justice; those who were damned and dying, filling the prison with a cacophony of mourning and wailing amidst the terrible battle being raged just above the upper levels. Slouched over what little remained of his cufflings, he offered a mute blink as the latter thrust a key into the lock and opened the shackle on his wrist.

"The Kaze Kaze no Mi." He spoke suddenly, regarding him through beady slits. "You're a Logia type, then."

Naruto grinned beatifically.

"Why, then who am I to lie to you, nii-chan?"

_"Don't call me that ever again, you piece of shit."_

This was exactly how the two most powerful men in the world would act. They wouldn't be surrounded by bodygaurds in some iron fortress, they'd be completely relaxed in the world's most infamous prison, an iron ghaol from which no prisoner had ever escaped since its founding. Suddenly, the scene was no longer peaceful, the area of their own choosing. They were both weakened from years of captivtity; they had no defenses, because they didn't need any.

"Then what should I call you?"

Naruto stared at the man. He said nothing. For a moment he let the beast rise within. He had not lived through hell to be stopped by one man's impertinence. He would not be stopped. The feeling flew past determination to rage. The tattoo on his arm pulsated and he felt his arm tingle.

The man stepped back, testing his weight against the wall for a hairsbreadth of a second.

Sprawled amongst the rust and rotten dust; tickling his nose with ivory tresses of death, a lone youth could just barely be seen. He lay there, content to watch, to observe and remember, to carve the torchlight into the anals of his memory and life after death; here within the prison of Impel Down. Smoldering scarlet seethed at the one who'd broken the lock, the one thing confining him to this place alongst the light; and what little remained of his patience, now stretched dangerously thin. Observing the aforementioned spectalce from the safety and shelter that his cell provided, he schleupped to his feet and tried to stand.

_"Uchiha Sasuke."_

Naruto stared at him and the words dried up.

_"Ah."_

His clothing was plain; the featurless white garb bearing only the slightest stain, a flecking of crimson across the collar. Frowing at this sole and singular blemish, the black haired inmate reached for the scarlet spittle and dabed at it with a finger, the digit coming away bloody. Clanking uselessly on his right wrist, the broken cuffs swung lazily back and forth as he dabbed his hands amongst the dew soaked stone and dried his palm, diverting his attention from the quarry before his eyes.

"I will remember that name." He murmured, the twin spots of crimson a veritable flare in the darkness, identifying themselves as some sort of stigmata or such. Three tomoe hung within those scalding sclera of crimson and he made no effort whatsoever to blink before this implacable opponent. Pausing only to yawn, he reached for the broken manacle adjourning his right wrist, and snapped it in half as though it weighed no more than a leaf. He held little love for the cumbersome restraint; requested or not, they'd already proven their ineffectiveness when it came to combat.

"What's your goal?" The one known as Sasuke began warily. "Power? Fame? Fortune?"

"Oh, heavens no." Pretending to be charigned, the blond raise his hands in weak irreverence. "I'm an introvert after all, I'm not interested in any of those things. But," He paused, steeping both hands before his chin for what felt like an eternity to the brooding occupant of the ruined cellblock. "If I had to name a goal...it'd be the utter collapse of the hideous infrastructure of corruption that both you and I know to be the World Government."

The silence was eerie.

"Don't you have one?" Naruto asked, forcing joviality into his voice. "A goal? A dream, maybe?" If this guy was going to be his nakama, then he had to know his motives and aspirations _at least._ For a moment Sasuke didn't seem very forthcoming in that aspect; because the silence _continued_ to stretch between the shade and the revolutionary until it outright suffocated. Naruto silently counted the seconds until the intruders would arrive on this level, reaching nearly thirty paces before Sasuke finally acquiesced, loosing an exasperated hiss.

_Thirty paces._

"I don't have a dream." He began slowly. "I have a goal. Because I will make that goal a reality. There's a certain person I want to kill. _That I'm going to kill._ He's my older brother. He killed my family, he took my dreams and aspirations, and he crushed them beneath his heel, all in one night. That man...I will kill him! My family will be avenged." Peering through steepled hands, he glared across the void that separated him from the wind-user, the blond squinting at him, his arms folded across his chest.

_Twenty paces._

"Alright." Sasuke announced suddenly, refusing to give Naruto pause. "I'll join your crew. I'll lend you my strength, my power, my support. But know this. If you do _anything_ to distract me, if you _ever_ try to take me away from my vengeance, then I will kill you without hesitation. Do you understand me, Naruto?" He paused, pushing emphasis into the final syllable as he awaited the inevitable reply from his former enemy turned potential jailor.

_Ten paces._

"Heh!" Naruto grinned and offered a hand, his fingers _just_ dipping into the expanse that separated the light from the darkness. "Fine by me, Uchiha Sasuke!" There was not so much as a trace of false hood or deception in his voice as he smiled genially in answerment. It was at that very moment that a boy with a straw hat came barrelling down the staircase. Naruto whipped around, confusion flying across his features for a moment, his attention misplaced, his hand still outstretched at the sudden commotion the lad and his two...odd allies brought with them.

_'Is this guy for real?'_

Sasuke blinked stupidly, unable to believe his eyes, let alone his ears. Naruto, huh? Was this guy serious? He'd been expecting a flat refusal. Iinstead, the pirate had extended his hand in friendship an aspect of himself that Uchiha Sasuke had discarded long ago, and even now, felt strange in accepting. Well, it was natural for a pirate to distrust another pirate. But Sasuke wasn't a pirate. Leading up to the day of his wrongful imprisonment at the hands of the World Government, he'd been a simple blacksmith, who just so happened to have a unnatural skill with the blade.

Then everything had spiraled out of control once he'd eaten that damn fruit...

"Wow, what a strange bunch." Naruto's murmu merficully pulled him from his memories as he came back to himself. "Well, whatever!"

Abruptly his attention locked upon Sasuke once more.

"Do we have a deal, then?" He asked pleasantly. "First Mate Sasuke?"

"Fine." Dusting himself off, the emaciated prisoner stepped out from the darkness, into the light, and clasped the hand that was offered. Having revealed himself, Naruto realized that Sasuke wasn't all that old as he'd initially suspected. He couldn't be no more than twenty, though his guess could have been off by a few paces at least. Regardless, the most interesting feature of him, other than those baleful black eyes that could flare into strange scarlet at a moments notice, was that he seemed to be _already_ clothed.

Garbed in loose fitting slacks and the more traditional cloak that most pirates had taken a tendency to wearing, Sasuke didn't look all that impressive. But for that, his chest lay bare beneath the loose sleeves, tracing across the square hilt of a strangely shaped sword and sheathe. Now that piqued Naruto's interest indeed. Why on earth hadn't they taken his weapon? Or his clothes, for that matter, when they could have easily done the latter?

It was almost as if the guards had been too afraid to strip him of his garments beforehand.

_'I'll have to watch myself around him...just in case.'_

Regardless, he'd just taken the first step to making a crew. Not bad, considering he'd only just been released from the sixth level of hell. Scooping his jaw off the floor, he returned his attention to what was quickly becoming a commotion at the far end of the prison. Sasuke followed his gaze for a moment and then dropped it, finding little to no significance in the boy who was screaming at the top of his lungs for someone named Ace.

Naruto, however, blinked.

'Ace, huh?'

"Huh?" He frowned, abruptly noticing the straw hat the boy wore. "W-Wait a second, that couldn't possibly be...

"I take it you have a plan to get us out of here?" Sasuke asked, dragging him from his reverie with a cruel and merciless swiftness. "The stairwell's been blocked up." Naruto turned his attention to the south; eyes flying wide in disbelief as he saw that Sasuke indeed spoke the truth. Someone had layered section upon section of the floor upon the staircase and effectively walled up the only way that would lead upward from level six.

_'Eh! When the hell did that happen!'_

"Oi, do you have a plan or not, _captain?"_ Sasuke persisted, stressing the word captain with a slow deliberateness. "Haven't you been paying attention to anything I've been saying?" Naruto swallowed as he realized what Sasuke hadn't; that they were effectively trapped on the lowest level of Impel Down. To open the grate would release the sleeping gas. Even if he _did_ manage to blow all of it away with his wind, was there no guarantee that the guards wouldn't just pump more into the prison?

Naruto sweatdropped.

"Eehehe...actually...I was hoping you'd already come up with one."

"What!" Sasuke gawped. "Idiot! How on earth can you possibly be so-

_"If you guys wanna get out of here, set me free."_

"What?" Sasuke wirled, his hand instinctively flying to its sheathe upon his sword. "Who was that, just now?" The voice had come from one of the nearby cells, and now the rattling of chains beckoned both of them. Exchanging a wary glance, the duo approached the bars. Sasuke frowned, peering into the blackness as they awaited some sort of reply from the mysterious stranger. The steady sound of breathing could be heard from just beyond the bars, but putting that aside, virtually no sound was produced.

"And why should we do that?" The Uchiha frowned, heedless of Naruto's silence. "Freeing someone like you would only impede our progress."

"I can create a hole in the ceiling!" The voice cackled, its owner carefully hidden just behind the bars. "What do you think of that, brat?" Naruto remained silent for a moment, absentmindedly noting the straw-hat boy and his two companions had finally taken notice of them. Furthermore, the arrogant inmate's had captured their attention as well and now, they approached the bars of the cage. Naruto grimaced for a moment, trying not to recognize the lad; rather, his attention was focused on that gleaming golden hook that glinted in the darkness.

Only one man had that hook.

_"Crocodile/Crocodile!"_ For the first time since his release, Naruto's face broke out into a wide grin. Unfortunately, the strawhat boy chose that very moment to say the exact same thing, and his was an all but murderous scowl that adjourned his face. Irked in turn by the sudden interruption, Naruto scowled anew, his attention fixated upon the boy. Blissfully unware of the other's identity, immediately a terse standoff resumed.

"Hey, I was talking!" Naruto growled dangerously. "Know your place, squirt!"

"Well, so was I!" The boy snapped back. "You know yours, idiot!"

"Who the hell are you, huh?" Naruto's left eye twitched. "Other than some damn kid with a deathwish, that is!"

"Name's Luffy!" Strawhat answered defiantly. "Who the hell are you?"

"Luffy?" Naruto repeated dumbly. "Wait a second, Luffy as in Strawhat Luffy? The kid with that big ol' bounty on his head?"

"What, your name is Luffy, too?" Luffy tilted his head in vehement protestation. "Hey! That's _my_ name!"

_"MY NAME ISN'T LUFFY!"_ Naruto roared, a sudden gust of wind ejecting Luffy from their standoff. Deprived of his balance, the captain of the Strawhat Pirates flew. Literally. He lost control of his already flailing form and was sent tumbling head over heels before he finally crashed into the southern wall. Rather, he would have, had he not rebounded at the last instant, his limbs stretching an impossible length as he riocheted across the hall and came flying forward at an obscene speed.

"Whoever you are I don't have time to wast on you!" He hollered! "If its a fight you want I'll finish you off in one blow!"

"Gomu Gomu no...

"Shit!" Naruto gawped, dumbstruck as the fist thundered toward him. "He _is _a rubber man after all! I didn't expect this...

_**"JET PISTOL!"**_

Abruptly, Naruto's terror twisted into a sickening grin.

_...not!"_

Luffy's punch _sheared _through the blond, shaving off the entirety of his face and leaving a headless corpse behind. His head simply dissolved, leaving his neck and shoulders intact as the streaming and unstoppable momentum sent the Rubber man sprawling across what remained of his inert body. Nonplussed at the sudden decapitation that had claimed his captain, Sasuke frowned. Then he blinked; because Naruto exhaled, lisping slightly as his mouth began to assume its proper shape and form. His chin soon followed suit, air streaming back into place and _solidifying_ into flesh. As the ruined stump assumed the shape of his neck, as the neck regained physical form and sentinence, Naruto scowled.

"Say, that actually tickled."

"D-Damnit!" Luffy winced as he rubbed at a bloodied fist. "I passed right through you!"

"Of course you did!" Naruto nearly facefaulted in the wake of such an obvious response. "My body isn't a solid! I ate the Kaze Kaze no mi, you dolt! I'm an air air man! Without _haki _behind your blows, someone like you has absolutely no chance against me! It's like swatting at a giant with a stick! You can't touch me no matter how hard you try!" Shaking his head, he scraped a single digit across his face fury flickering in and out of eyes that were sapphire one instant, and scarlet the next.

"Stupid, you rookies are so damn _stupid."_

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, an expression that Crocodile mirrored, his perpetual scowl deepening behind the bars as Luffy attemped to reclaim his footing. He wasn't fast enough. Even as he stumbled half a step, pivoted on his heel and turned, the wind was already whipping itself back into a frivolous frenzy. _Wind._ It was _wind_ that swooped down behind Monkey D. Luffy, reassuming shape, form and all the solid strength of one Uzumaki Naruto; an arm cocked back and wrapped within a shroud of said element.

_'This kid..._

By the time Luffy thought to turn, it was already too late. Naruto's fist smashed across his face and he was sent sprawling. He slapped into the ground hard, his body flipping over as he skidded onto his back. His head kissed an iron-hard root and black spots swam before his eyes. Even with his rubber body absorb the brunt of the blow, white snarled across his vision and burned the world white. Cold fury burned his world white as Naruto raised a hand and spoke.

"Monkey D. Luffy." He began ponderously. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" He didn't give the boy the chance to finish. Instead, his fist crackled outward, slamming into the bars that held Crocodile and shattering them as though they were naught but glass. Five flicks of his right hand later, and the manacles dropped from the wrists of the former shichibukai. "You may have defeated my former comrade here, however, you can't hurt me, an Logia elemental. And I'm not even all that strong at the moment. That being said, just how on earth do you plan to deal with the other admirals at Marineford, strawhat?"

"I don't care!" Luffy shoved past him. "Get out of my way! I'm going to rescue Ace!"

Naruto pushed back and Luffy landed ungracefully on his ass.

"You're the one in the way." He breathed, glarind down at the paramecia type fruit user. "Leave the battles to the big boys, rookie. Follow us out of here, and you'll just be deadweight in the end."

"What was that?" Luffy stiffened, his skin prickling as Naruto loomed over him. "I'm in the way? You're in my way! I-

...have to save Ace, right?" Naruto interrupted harshly. "You don't want him to be executed, right?"

Luffy paused.

"O-Of course I don't want him to die! Ace is my...my...

Naruto wasn't having any of it.

"Strawhat!" He announced flatly. "I've no love for Portugas D. Ace, but I'll cooperate with you for the time being. However, Sasuke and I won't be taking any orders from any of you, so don't expect any favors from either of us, do you understand!" Sasuke looked as though he regretted that "dobe" remark, but made no comment, instead choosing to further Naruto's explanation, adding condition that caused even the great Queen of Queers to balk at in sheer trepidation.

"W-h-a-t!" Ikanov spluttered. "Naru-boy, you can't possibly think that's a good idea!"

"No, its quite the opposite." Naruto countered for his crewmate. "We need _strong nakama_ for our crew; they don't come much stronger than the sixth level of Impel Down." Casting his gaze across the seemingly endless expanse of cells and smiled, a predator in the gloom. "Open each of the cells and then proceed ahead of us, this shouldn't take long at all. Seeking the stall in which Portugas D. Ace had locked himself away from the world, his garnet gaze locked upon the now sole occupant of the cell.

One flick of his blade later, and Jimbei found freedom.

"There, we've released you, too. But the other inmates on this level belong to us." He announced. "How does that sound, captain?"

"Sounds good." Naruto seconded, only to pause at the last instant.

Naruto's gaze cut across Monkey D. Luffy, practically passing him up as it fell upon Ivankov. He hoisted the boy higher, his gaze sliding to Sasuke for just a moment as the Uchiha unsheathed his sword and drew himself into a readied stance. A ways behind them, Crocodile waited patiently, a sinsiter smile adjourning the features of his face. Naruto gauged them all, gauging their reactions one by one, before he rudely released strawhat and cast him down.

"But...this _is_ inconvenient." He frowned at the Queen of Queers, heedless of the boy gasping for breath at his feet. "Ivankov. Grandpa told me you were dead."

"Hee-haw!" The infamous newkama bellowed boisterously at the baited insult. "You of all people should know Whitebeard often embelishes the truth, Naru-boy! Still, I didn't expect to find you here, of all places! Alive and kicking no less! I thought you would have escaped by now! After all you-

"NOT A FUCKING WORD ABOUT THAT!"

Naruto snarled, all venom and visciousness once more.

"Ivankov...I'm not interested in anything you have to say." He murmurred, softer now, and turned toward Sasuke, the latter offering only silence and contentment as Naruto composed himself. "That isn't your secret to tell anyone, do you hear me, Queen of Queers?" Before Ikanov bothered to answer, Naruto was already barking orders. "Oi, Crocodile! I won't force you into anything, but you're free now, so open up that hole! I've had enough of this eternal solitude for one lifetime, and I don't plan on having another!" Pivoting on his right heel, he seized the defiant Luffy; hauling the fuming captain to his feet and glared at the impertinent youth for a moment longer before finally releasing him.

"Get out of here."

"Eh?"

"Are you deaf! I'm telling you to open the hole and go on ahead of us!" He swept an arm outward as the sound of explosions grew ever nearer. "You said you wanted to save your brother right? You'd do anything to save him, right? So don't just stand around here, you no good dolt! Get your ass moving! I can handle Magellan by myself!"

Ikanov blinked.

"But vyou know his poison vwill-

_...do absolutely nothing. "_Naruto tittered softly, his gaze sliding to Sasuke once more. "Compared to my abilities."

It was at that exact moment in which the staircase exploded.

"There they are!" A stern voice shouted! "Don't let them escape!"

"Well fuck me sideways." Naruto grinned into the smoke. "Seems we've got company."

Smoke sprayed across the stairwell, sweeping away the remnants of the sleeping gas. It wasn't long at all before the sounds of gunshots riocheted around the halls; the constant pitter-patter of hot lead and bullets serving as a fine excuse for Crocodile to re-double his efforts and offer a hand to the ceiling. Scarce had he done so than Inazuma began snipping, his scissor hands slicing through the hardened rock as though it were naught but paper, carving himself a spiraling staircase that lead up to the already decaying floor.

"Damnit!" Luffy snarled as Crocodile lowered his hand and hook, satisfaction twisting across his face for a moment. "We'll settle this later!"

Naruto"hmmphed" in silent agreement as the group of five skittered up the imrpomptu staircase.

"Sorry about that, Sasuke." He offered his shoulders in a shrug as several dozen barrels leveled themselves at them. "It seems I've already dragged you into an awkward situation." The Uchiha scoffed anew, his sword sliding from its scabbard moments later.

"Well, I suppose I could use a warm up...

Naruto's smile only grew as the approaching guards recognized him.

"Shit! That one's Logia class! He's-

Naruto flicked two fingers...

_"Kaze no Yaiba."_

_...and the walls spattered with blood._

* * *

><p>"Damn that windbag bastard!" Luffy grumbled as they hurriedly climbed the cavernous staircase. "I'll kick his ass for sure the next time I see him!"<p>

Crocodile scoffed.

"If you ever fought him at full strength, you'd be dead in an instant."

"_What?"_ Luffy froze. It was as though his soul had been stripped naked and all the darts in the world had flown and sank into it at once. He struggled for breath. _Hyperventilated._ He looked as though it were the end of the world and he would , cry, scream and roar all at once. But he did neither, his visage upturned upward in nameless disbelief and confusion as Crocodile leered at him. Disgust etched into his every feature, he watched his words wrap themselves around the rookie's mind, twisting his confusion into disbelief, and his disbelief into mindless stupefication.

"W-What makes you say that?"

Crocodile didn't even flinch..

"This kid back there...was that Whitebeard's own flesh and blood."

"E-Eh?"

Crococile offered his shoulders in a mute shrug.

"He's Whitebeard's grandson."

**A/N: Well, I got this idea after I heard Magellan was severely beaten. After what happened to Bon Clay, I just couldn't help myself. Yup, Naruto and Sasuke are forming their own Pirate Crew, (some will be found in Impel Down and some won't) and then it is off to the Marine HQ to fight a battle amongst battles! Each of them will have their own little harem eventually, after all, these two are H-O-T HOT Commodities in ant universe they find themselves in! Naruto's Kaze Kaze fruit represents the element of the storm; pure destruction in the form of wind, rain and thunder. It isn't quite the most powerful of Logia, but it is a Logia and is deadly nonetheless.**

**Sasuke's curses fruit isn't quite explained, but Madara's appearance, (And likely that of Akatsuki) will soon be.**

**Review this chappy and my blood sweat and tears please as I battle against this confounded sickness of mine! **

**Nz.**


	2. Sonata

**_A/N: Just another what if story to pass the time while I have another nasty bout of health issues...hope you enjoy the One Piece humor! Sorry if it is short guys and gals, I'm just really having a hard time against my illness. Review pretty please!_**

_"Life's a bitch, so if its easy you're doing it wrong."_

_~?_

Magellan was mad. It was practically impossible to tell just by looking at him; him eyes were only slightly wider than normal, his impossibly toxic mist only somewhat more visible from within clenched teeth, his eyes slighty wider beneath his disheveled cap and bangs. His shoulders were squared a bit more than normal as he folded his gloved arms across his wide stomach. To anyone else in the room, he would have looked unaffected by the sudden announcment that ran through the halls of _Impel Down._

"What...did you just say?"

But Vice-Warden Hannybal wasn't _anyone else. _Only three beings in this entire universe had spent more time around the warden than he had. And two of them were dead now; the third, Shirryu, was currently locked away from all of society of level six, where all of the chaos was currently coming from. That being said, the news had gone through mere _moments_ before, an instant before they'd lost all contact with the guard station on the sixth level. Now, his eyes darted back and forth between the stoic figure at the door and the dumbstruck form of their captive; one Portugas D. Ace, who flinched as yet another tremor chased them up the automated lift.

Whoever was down there, they were hard at work tearing the prison apart.

"Luffy...Ace choked back a breath.

Part of him chuckled inwardly at the scene – he had known that there would be chaos whenever Luffy was involved with _anything,_ but…

"What do you mean Uzmaki D. Naruto has been released!" Magellan's bellow conveyed all the disbelief _-minus a tiny trickle of elation-_ that Ace himself was experiencing. "That's impossible! Who was it, who was the imbecile that allowed him to be released! I'll have his head!'"

Having his little brother waltzing around on the sixth floor might just be enough to get the warden's blood boiling.

"Send all guards to level six!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Meanwhile...<em>**

"EH!" Luffy stumbled three steps forward, nearly losing his momentum for a moment. He dodged and twisted, sweeping aside a nearby guard, Blugori, anything and everything in his path as they rose up the staircase that would eventually lead them to freedom. He stared ahead, as far as his eyes would allow him to see. He could barely hold himself still. He bled from a dozen immeasurable wounds, and his head throbbed and still, he looked ahead.

"That guy back there...he's...

_"It's true!"_

Luffy narrowly avoided the tooth filled maw of an arctic wolf as he turned to see who had spoken; the like of a blue fist momentarily filling his vision. The blow swept harmlessly past him, colliding with a hapless soldier and splitting the poor cretin's lip in a spurt of blood that sprayed crimson viscera upon the both of them.

Luffy didn't even feel it.

"I didn't know he was being held here." Jimbei continued solemnly. "But his prescence might be just the boon we need." As if in reply, _another_ distant termor rippled through the foundation; furthering imbuing the weight within his words. "As of right now, Naruto-kun is the only one capable of defeating Magellan...!"

"O-Oi!"

Luffy gawped.

It took all his willpower to hold himself together. Another chamber of his heart compressed as he waited for the merman's inevitable reply. Running right now was like drinking liquor while hung over. It scratched and burned at his lungs, and though his feet threatened to leave the earth still he flung himself ahead off the other's. Unbelievable! Poison or no, that doku doku bastard had nearly killed him on one occasion.

Now, somewhere in this prison, there was a guy who could actually _defeat _him?

"We vwon't have to wait long, Straw-chan." Ivankov announced abruptly, his unusually large cranium filling the rookies vison for another instant as they continued their ascent toward the stairwell that would eventually lead them back to level 5.5, a.k.a the infamous Land of New Kama.

_"?"_

Aways ahead of them, Crocodile cackled mirthlessly.

"He's coming up after us."

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Even Further Down...<em>**

Around them men were dying horribly.

One's stomach had swollen to three times its normal size, and he was still reaching into the air, as if shoving food down his throat. Another guard was purple-faced, screaming at someone who wasn't there, but he was no longer screaming words. His voice was a wreck and every once and a while he coughed blood flew out of his mouth but he never stopped shrieking. Still another was shrieking as though the hounds of hell were hot on his heels, crying "Mine! It's mine!" and beating the stone walls of the gaol as though they were attacking him.

Others were lying down, dead, with no indication of what had killed them. And still the lone guard assailed the wall with his fists, weeping and sobbing and spitting, all semblance of sanity already long since lost to him. His hands were bloody stumps, ruined, but he never, ever, stopped. Many had been killed by one means or another, but some had been scorched with fire or exploded. The walls ran red with their fresh blood.

The gate had been blown apart during their entrance, and two figures were wading through the dead and the dying. One of them paused, checking for survivors, scouring the fiflth and grime with what could only be considered as sheer digust and disdain. Blood began to dribble from his left eye. Blood amongst the carnage and chaos. It ran thick and seeped into the floor at his feet, the steady pitter patter causing his companion to frown, sapphiric gaze painfully town away from the stain that spattered the walls and ceiling. Tears of blood, perhaps, almost as if he were weeping for those perished within the once pristine prison.

His companion knew better.

"Sasuke," He began slowly. "That's enough."

The Uchiha smiled and said nothing.

"Sasuke." Naruto repeated the warning. "They can't even stand up."

And _still_ the wails of the dead and dying did not diminish from the sixth level of Impel down.

_"Sasuke!"_

"They're scum." Sasuke growled in sudden reply. "Just like him. And they're in_**...THE WAY!"**_

They were in the way, that is, until a geyser of heat swept down the hallway and consumed the cobblestones. Slow and inexorable, tendrils of flame, _black flame_ spawned themselves from nothingness and _crept_ across the floor. Dragging itself into the depths as though seeking shelter from the light, it sought those already dead and those still dying, and made no distinction between the two. Trickling down the staircase with an eerie precision, a low reverberation began to build on the lowest level of the infamous gaol.

Despite all Naruto had seen, he was thunderstruck by the horror unfolding before him.

Gasping, choking, gagging, each of them eventually died. _Eventually._ Wreathed within a thin sheathe of black flames, whomsoever suffered the fire's touch began to burn. And they burned slowly. The flames crept across the guards, the stones, the walls, and even the stairwell, consuming all that lay outside the cellblock. All those who remained inside their cells were spared a grisly fate, yet forced to watch and witness the demise of the guards who had been their tormentors for so long.

Nearly five minutes after the blaze began, it finally ended.

Uchiha Sasuke sheathed his sword and then, _only then_ was the black malestrom truly extinguished. All that remained of the patrol, were the ashes. Dust to dust and ashes to ashes, so did they return to the earth. With the last tongue of flame flickering into nothingness, the prisoners finally seemed to find their voices. One more, having taken note of the destruction these two _comrades_ had wrought and shuddered. Granted, he was at least partially responsible for the bloodbath, but this...this was unprecedented.

"Well, well," He began slowly. "That's quite the nasty ability. Guess it's a good thing that you're my nakama, after all."

"My technique works only on the weak-minded." Sasuke ammended brusquely. "Someone like you has nothing to fear from such a paltry illusion." Sweeping a hand across his face, the twin pinpricks of crimson doused themselves; vanishing with the subsuquent lighting of a torch.

Naruto spared the black flames a baleful glare.

"That's not what concerns me."

Sasuke smirked.

"Wondering what kind of power that was just now, are you, captain?"

Naruto inclined his head mutely.

"Well if, we're going to be comrades, I suppose I can tell you." Sasuke gestured to the flames, extinguishing them as his fingertips reformed from the flames. "You understand that there are three type of Devil Fruits, correct?" He continued at his captain's nod. "Paramecia. Zoan. Logia, my ability is all of these, and at the same time, none of them. You see, much like the Kaze Kaze no mi, this particular fruit is ultra-rare, and it wasn't easy to find. It's called the-

_...what the fuck are you guys doing?" _

**"!" **

Sasuke choked aloud, irritation flaring across his features and making him fierce as he spun about.

"That depends!" He scowled. "Who the hell's asking?"

"I am, dipshit!" Came the immediate reply; a pitched, femine snarl, growling out from a ways behind them just beyond the bars of a nearby cell. "Now answer my question!" Bathed in the dim glow that the torch provided,a pair of hazel eyes were revealed. "How the _hell_ did you two break out of your cells?" Whomever lurked within that terrible void, they seemed to be incapable of keeping quiet. Much to Sasuke's dismay, Naruto proffered the torch from him and edged forward.

"That's for us to know and you to never find out." He countered.

_"Damn you and your riddles!"_ The reply caused both boys to cringe as if they were children. "Just answer my question, you damn fucker!"

Naturally, this left Sasuke less than pleased.

"Why you-

A hand thrust itself before his face.

"Ou, oi." Naruto shifted, an amused chortle leaving his lips. "Flattery will get you nowhere with us." Brushing past Sasuke, he approched the nearest cell steadily; nonchalant in his approach. Switching the burning torch to his right hand, he reached into his belt and exposed one of the many key rings they'd taken from the guards.

He jangled them.

"But perhaps these might?" He offered slyly.

This earned an unamused hiss from beyond the bars.

"You no good piece of-

_"The keys!"_ Some nameless inmate whined from somewhere across the room. "Hey! You! Let me out! Let me_-**Aargh!"**_

_"Urusei."_ Sasuke murmured, annoyance flitting from his features. "We'll get to you when we're good and ready." Dripping with blood and derision, his hand lowered half a centimeter; banishing what appeared to be a thin yet tranluscent column of light. A spear. Sasuke blinked and then it was gone, drawn back into the sleeve from which it had come. He blinked again, tasting the metallic tang of that which was burning flesh.

Suddenly there came a wet _squishing_ sound.

**"Nyggaargh!" **A man howled as the stream of translucent energy retracted with a wet slurp that could not be mistaken for anything else. "W-What the hell...urgh!"

The like of which could only be made by punctured flesh. A dull thud accompanied this thought, the sound _spattering_ across the cells and shattering the silence. Suddenly, men and women were frothing at the bit. Screaming, shouting and shrieking, they demanded attention; whining and weeping for their freedom. It was impossible to ignore. The very ground began to shake; quivering as the prisoner began stomping their feet and rattling the bars of their ceels with whatever lay within arms reach.

It was an incessant din:

"Let me out!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"Me! Me! I'll join your crew!"

"Please! I'll do whatever you want!"

Naruto's eyes flared wide.

"All of you...SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Miles across the cellblock, prisoners slumped into a boneless heap. Foam still gushed from some mouths; eyes remaining glazed, lifeless. With just a single glare, all those without willpower had simply passed out without a word. Slouching over one by one, nearly half the inmates of the northern cellblock collapsed where they stood. The rest, a chosen few who somehow managed to keep their wits about rhem and stay conscious, were instantly quelled.

The silence was eerie.

"Haki, huh?" The girl chortled. "Well, I'll be damned."

"I told you, flattery will get you everywhere." Naruto snapped back.

"Oi! You said _nowhere_! Not everywhere!" "Are you a fantasista or something?"

Naruto tittered softly.

"Perhaps, but...

"Eh?"

It was impossible to tell in the gloom, but for a moment, Naruto might have smiled. Sasuke arched an eyebrow at the irreverent behavior of his captain. Even more so when said _senchou_ dared to stick his arm into the bars, burying it within the blackness. At that very moment, the torch went out. Plunged back into the dark which he so abhored, the Uchiha muttered a black and condemnatory oath. A heartbeat later, and the torch mysteriously relit itself as his fingers curled around the damp piece of plywood.

_...the hell?"_

He was greeted by a rather interesting sight.

"W-What the hell was that for?" She, for the voice was unmistakably female, spluttered out from within the cell. "D-Don't just do wierd shit like that!"

Naruto had not only reached through the bars, but he'd pulled his hand back out. There was no mistaking the hand which he held, nor the way in which the prisoner's fingers fisted against his own. In an instant it was over, the moment forever lost. Whomever lie within the cell shrank away from the light when he approached; his senchou's exasperated sigh confirming his suspicions as he withdrew his hands from the bars, his shoulders slumped against further intrustion.

_'What the hell is he up to?'_ He wondered into the gloom.

Unperturbed, Naruto suddenly jangled the keys before the prisoner-of-choice once more.

"I think _you_ just got yer _ticket_ outta here," Naruto said, his ever-present grin widening marginally. "If ya play your cards right, of course. See these?" He jingled the key again, finding amusement in the sudden silence. "I'll let you out of here." He cast his gaze to the other cells, as though contemplating the possiblity of leaving her behind in favor of the others. "If you promise to release everyone that is housed on this level, that is. If not, then...

The silence was deafening.

"Oi, what was your name again?" The voice asked after some pause.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto answered readily, much to Sasuke's dismay.

"Idiot! Don't go telling everyone who you are!"

"Eh?" Naruto blinked. "But she's a lady, right? As a gentleman I have to introduce myself first-

_"Tayuya."_

"Eh?" Both boys blinked, startled by the sudden revelation of ther prisoner. "She answered?"

She laughed; it was a deep, throaty sound.

"Naruto, huh?" Firm and tart, the owner of the voice abruptly neared the bars. "Well now, I've heard _that_ name before." A pair of almond shaped eyes leered out at them, framed by frayed tresses the like of which they'd never before seen. _Scarlet._ Her hair was a deep, piercing scarlet, as matching the color of the blood on her hands. The blood of the prisoner's, Naruto realized, as he recognized this scent, the unmistakeable odor of fresh blood.

Sasuke frowned.

Why did the name _Tayuya_ sound so familair?

"You boys wouldn't happen to be breaking out of here, would ya?" She asked.

"Quite." Naruto's grin was matchless in its intensity. "Interested?"

_'Wait a second..._

"So...what if I am?" She snapped at him, pushing herself into the bars. "You're not just gonna let little ol' me outta here for free, are ya?" Sasuke frowned; because something was wrong. One moment she'd been all but vehement about staying now...

"Don't open that door!"

Naruto turned the key into the lock.

"You weren't listening to me at all!" Sasuke shouted! "Don't just go releasing her without an answer!"

"Yes!" Seconds after the fact, a petite figure slipped daintily through the bars. "Freedom!"

For a moment, Sasuke couldn't help but admire her.

She was short, yet lithe, her curves almost boyish, but her smile was all woman. She moved like a woman who knew what men liked and knew she had it. The starving, greedy part of himself stirred at the sight of her for a moment. Just a moment. It was enough. He'd never even thought about women until he'd been locked up. Before Impel Down, it seemed he'd barely spared a thought for anything else.

Now that he was out and regaining his strength, that old Sasuke was coming back. Lovely. He'd already allied himself with a pirate, and now, he wanted to fuck the first girl he saw. Once, he would have been shamefaced at such a thought, once...well, once he would have thought a lot of different things.

The irony of it made him smile grimly.

Tayuya saw the smiled and smiled back. For someone who had been locked up for kami knew how long, she did look fantastic. Scarlet spilled down her shoulders, framing a perfect, porcelain white face that probably hadn't seen the light of day for many a month. Likewise, she'd somehow kept her original garments; the blood red dress slim cut to her slim body, the dress torn at the sleeves in blatant disregard for fashion, ornate groom ties up the back, and a long expanse of leg exposed that was certainly not traditional but welcome nonetheless.

It was completed with a stylish vest emblazoned with the traditional skull and crossbones-doubtless a jolly roger of sorts- into which her undeniably pert-

"Oi, my eyes are up here, _kono hentai!"_

"Shit!" Sasuke coughed under his breath, raising his gaze too late. Naruto was there to greet him with a broad grin the size of a Buster Call ship. Tayuya wasn't quite as accomadating. Any vestige of fatigue vanished instantly. She laid eyes upon him and frowned. He touched a hand to the hilt of his sword, prepared to draw in an instant.

_"ECCHI!"_

Five seconds later, Uchiha Sasuke fond himself nursing a swelling red handprint on his left cheek.

Naruto exchanged a glance between the two and laughed.

"Feeling better?"

"Much." Tayuya groused. "Thanks. I needed that."

"Ahahaha...you're welcome!" Naruto grinned cheerily. "Here give me your wrist. I'll unlock your other shackle."

"Thanks!" Tayuya smiled all-too-sweetly. "I'm grateful."

"Dobe!" Sasuke facepalmed from where he lay. "Are you even listening?"

"What was that emo-boy?" Tayuya hissed.

Sasuke made a small squelching sound.

_"N-Nothing."_

"Didn't think so." Rubbing at her wrist as the last shackle came free, the redhead offered an unamused snort. "Say...Naruto...right?" She paused in the rubbing of her wrists, sparing the latter a devilish grin the likes of which rivalled Lucifer himself. "Thanks." She clasped his wrist and shook once before the blond could hope to respond. "I owe you one for letting me out of there." Sasuke nearly offered a comment of his own, before his captain broke out into a loud laugh.

"Become our nakama!" Naruto replied with an abrupt grin. "Then we'll consider your debt paid!"

Sasuke sweadropped.

_'Oi, oi..._

"You can't be serious." Tayuya's expression became dour. "Why on earth would I want to ally myself with you guys?" Dusting herself off, she peered upward at them; torn somehwere in the middle between intrigue and annoyance. "Che." She snorted at last. "Don't go thinking that my debt to the two of you is that important. I'd sooner throw myself back in my cell than work with two strangers!"

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a terse glance at that.

And Naruto was smiling.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke took one look in the eyes of his senchou and he knew; Naruto was set on having the flamboyant redhead in their crew. "We know next to nothing about her. Furthermore, in case you haven't noticed we don't even know how high her bounty is."

"Bounty schmounty!" Naruto shot back. "I don't even know what your bounty is and I extended my hand to you! I think we can make a bit of an exception for her, too, right!" Sasuke eyed him cryptically for another moment.

"What's your bounty?" He asked Tayuya.

"400,000,000 Berri." Tayuya announced; albeit with a bit of pride. "What about you, emo boy?"

"Oh? So you're only worth four hundred?" Sasuke snapped, thumbing a finger toward his chest as Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Is that all? Try 450,000,000 and 500,000,000, berrir combined you dolt!" Naruto had the where-with-all to offer a small smile in condolence, but Sasuke's expression was painted itself of pure scorn.

And from the look of it, Tayuya was absolutely furious.

Tayuya scowled and he could tell she'd never thought of it. Combined, their bounties exceeded hers. It wouldn't take all that much effort on their part to lock her away again, either. Well, she wasn't a rookie pirate. Because she clearly wasn't thinking like one. Sasuke watched the expected flash of confusion fade, twisting into a white-hot spark the like of which he knew all too well.

"Fuckers...she grumbled beneath her breath. "Why...would you want to work with me anyway?"

Naruto sincerely hoped it was the latter.

"You look like you're strong." He stated, returning his attention to Tayuya. "That's all the reason I need."

"I'd be a lot stronger if I had my flute." Tayuya groused to herself. "That bastard Saldeath! I'm going to break every bone in his body and pry it from his fingers!"

_"Nani?" _Both boys blinked.

"I'm a musician." Tayuya replied tartly, inhaling sharply in the same breath. "Clear out your ears." Somehow Sasuke had the foresight to brace his footing. It turned out to be a prudent decision. For in the next instant, they were all but blown from their feet. Naruto winced as a series of gashes obliterated the upper half of his torso completely

_'W-What the hell?'_

Buffeted by an invisible pressure, the Uchiha barely managed to clamp a hand on either ear as a high pitched shriek reverberated off the walls and ceiling; momentarily deafening all the inhabitants of level six.

Tayuya was screaming. She screamed and shook her chains at the ceiling as if it were a symbol of every inmate's impotence and despair. She screamed at the very moment that the prisoners fell still.

Naruto answered.

"Sugoi!" He laughed aloud into her shout. "Show us more!

As if released by that sound, the winds roared. Lightning crackled across the floor; summoned by sheer friction of force at work, and the light painted Naruto black against the pseudo-sky. Black clouds swarmed in-how was that possible-and rain lashed down as cracks spread across the walls and ceiling, split by the force of her scream. _Wait._ She did have the force of a scream, but she wasn't screaming.

_Tayuya was laughing._

She was laughing, crying, defying the lightning, her hair waving at the heavens as though it were conducting a wild chorus of rage. Screams arose from the cellblock as never before. Tears shining in her eyes like stars, she began reciting a dithyramb of longing and loss abd a wind kicked up off the plith She sang a threnody to them, a dirge for the hope of a better life. The words swirled with the wind and not a few inmates felt that not only the winds but the spirits of the murdered were gathering to her voice, rising with the cadences of vengeance.

"So you've eaten a devil's fruit." Sasuke scowled. "I should have known."

"Not just any Devil Fruit." Naruto frowned, thrusting an arm outward. "Sasuke this is-**!"**

"Demonic Sonata." She announced suddenly. "Kurushimi no kōrasu." _**(Chorus of Damnation)**_

_'W-What on earth is this pressure?'_

With a sudden snarl, Tayuya dissolved. Naruto faded from existence in that very same instant; leaving little more than a breeze in his wake. With an earending shriek, a huge ball of light carromed off the ceiling and slammed into everything exploded.

Tayuya smugly wrenched her mouth shut an instant later, subsuquently reforming herself and banishing the baleful scream. Warily, Sasuke unlocked his wrists; the banshee's snarl still ringing painfully in his ears. Surely Naruto had to be in a similair state, he mused. But as he returned his attention to his accomplise, he bore witness to an even stranger sight than Tayuya's ability.

Naruto's eyes were sparkling.

"You're perfect!" he crowed. "Absolutely perfect!" One instant he was standing across from her, a trickle of water leaking through the cracked ceiling and spilling across his face. In the blink of an eye he lay three feet away. Sasuke followed his gaze with genuine amazement as the blond picked himself up off the floor. Patting himself down off dirt and debris, he too, was nursing a swollen cheek.

"Say that again!" Flushed from head to toe, Tayuya loweredher still steaming palm. "I dare you!"

Unlike Sasuke's previous encounter, Naruto just laughed it off.

"Tayuya, was it?" Naruto inquired, struggling to a sitting position. "I've made up my mind! You're going to be our musician!" He dropped into a crouch and bent at the knees, straightening his body until he managed bring himself upright. "Our nakama! Once we get your flute back from Saldeath you'll join us, right?" Sasuke turned aside, feeling both jealous and guilty for it.

"B-Baka!" Tayuya spluttered! "D-Don't say freaky stuff like that!"

Sasuke couldn't help it; he felt just a twinge of sympathy for his captain.

"Give it up." He said to Tayuya. "There's no stopping him when he gets like this."

"W-What?" Aghast, Tayuya could only whisper.

"You _do_ owe us." Naruto pressed.

"And if I say no?"

Naruto grinned.

"You must really like the warden, huh?"

Tayuya blinked.

_"What the fuck was that?"_

Naruto kept grinning.

"Oi...I said...

Naruto sat up.

"Logia or not, if you stay here, Magellan's going to get you." He dropped his voice. "You don't stand a chance against him without our help." He grinned his foxy grin and the flamboyant redhead felt her face flush anew. "C'mon! Let's work together!" In an instant he stood before her. His hand was extended. His smile genial. Everything about him radiated kindess and assurance in a way she hadn't known before.

"Neh?" He offered his hand.

"Y-You don't know about my abilities."

"And those would be?" Sasuke asked.

_"Are you retarded or something?"_ Tayuya exhaled heavily. "I ate the Oto Oto no mi. Sound itself is my weapon! I can kill entire armies with my voice alone!" She closed her eyes for a moment, and for that moment, in the darkness, a small shiver ran through her shoulders. "Just being near me guarantees your death! Its the kiss of death! Why can't you retards comprehend that, huh!"

"Die?" Naruto tilted his head.

"Aren't we dead if we stay here?" Sasuke reciprocated the action.

"BAKA!" Tayuya shrieked! "Both of you! If you're going to be that way...you better not make me regret this!"

_"Eh?"_

The smooth skin of her cheek brushed against his scruffy, whiskered one. Her hair filled his nostrils with the clean scent of delight and disbelief. She hugged him fiercely, the notes of strong hard arms joining with supple firm stomach and back joining with the pure feminine softness of her chest pressed against his making a chord of perfect acceptance.

Her hands locked around his cheeks and clamped down.

Something warm and moist brushed Naruto's lips and immediately pullled aside. Sasuke blinked as he too, received a similar gift. The sudden lilplock altogether quick; fleeting and hardly enough to be made recognizable before the petite redhead yanked her lips away.

Naruto choked aloud in confusion.

_"NANI?"_

"Th-There." Tayuya blushed, shamefaced. "Immunity. N-Now we won't have to worry about the two of you dying now, will we?" Before either male could even begin to voice their protests, she pushed past them, the ring of keys swinging from one fingertip. By this point the water had already begun to pool at their feet. In a matter of hours, what had once been a great underseat ghaol, would be little more than rubble if the leak was not soon patched.

Of course, as they eyed the long hallway of cells, that was the furthest thought from the mind of our three heroes.

"Nice to meet ya, boss." Tayuya forced a sneer when Naruto's expression turned questioning. "Now, whaddya say we blow this joint?" She swung the keys depreceatingly back at the blond, the latter snatching them up before they could be lost in the rapidly pooling water.

Eyeing the cellblock filled with clamoring inmates, Sasuke only smiled.

"I couldn't agree more."

**Next time: CHAOS! Riot in Impel Down! Blackbeard vs Naruto! Magellan Vs. Naruto! STAY TUNED! Next chapter will be the longest and best yet!**


	3. Mist

**_A/N: Well, at long last, here is an update to "My Pride is a Hurricane". I've been fairly devoted to "Passing the Torch" as of late, and I haven't been able to dote upon this story as I'd have liked. So here it is then, my friends! The chapter that I have been promising you for so very, very long! Consider it a warm up for Naruto vs. Magellan and Naruto vs. Blackbeard! And, yet another surprise guest from the Naruto-verse joins the crew!_**

**_HERE YOU GO!_**

_"Life's a bitch, so if its easy you're doing it wrong."_

_~?_

**Mist**

Magellan was furious.

Nay, he was beyond furious. He was enraged. His was a rage that seeped from his very bones; a fetid, fermented fervor that grew stronger and fouler with every step. Poison seeped from his every pore, splattering across the staircase as he descended to the innermost depths of Impel Down. Ordinarily, he would have used the elevator and arrived there immediately, had it not been disabled by the very insurgents that besieged his beloved prison.

One of which had already slaughtered half of the guards, freed a number of dangerous inmates and currently had no intention of going quietly into that silent night. Magellan already had his suspicions as to the culprit's identity. In fact, he was quite certain of it. It was none other than the grandchild of the great pirate Whitebeard himself; Uzumaki Naruto. It had to be.

But how?

How on earth had Newgate's grandson gotten free? He'd been chained up with enough Seastone to sink a navy vessel! Was his strength truly so great that he had broken free of his prison, or_-and this Magellan dreaded most of all-_had he somehow found a way to surpass even the powers of the sea itself? He found himself cringing at the absurdity of such an idea.

No, that wasn't possible.

The boy was strong, strong indeed, but he wasn't immortal. Not by any means. He'd been captured once before, after all. _Just barely._ Now, as he felt the great undersea ghaol quiver beneath his feet, Magellan began to realize the true extent of what he faced and in doing so, he realized his peril. This was not some sodding drunk who couldn't control his own power or hold his drink, as he hadn't when he'd first been brought to the prison.

This was the _grandson of Whitebeard_ that he faced.

This was a titan, a god amongst men. He wielded the power of the heavens itself, and years of captivity had likely tempered his resolve even further. Who was to say that he'd not somehow honed his powers in the deafening silence of level six? Who was to say, that he did not posssess some measure of his grandfather's strength and ability? While it remained to be seen, the likelihood that he possessed_-or might eventually inherit-_the powers of the Gura Gura no mi was a frightening one.

Unchained, the boy just might be stronger than Magellan was.

Just like that, it began to sink in for him. Was it possible for the children of Devil Fruit users to inherit abilities that were not their own? No one knew who Shirohige's son was, whether he was alive or dead, and, for the moment, that didn't matter. What did matter, was the fact that Shirohige had an heir. The man who was said to have competed with Gold Roger himself, had a child who was capable of succeeding him in his old age.

_If_ he escaped his captors, that is.

It had been difficult enough to capture him the first time; and he'd been drunk as a dog! Even then, it had been no mean feat to capture Whitebeard's only known offspring. It had been a pitched battle, and victory had only come at a great and terrible cost to the World Goverment. That day, the mole they'd planted in his crew had come to them had alerted them, the Marines, to his prescence, and, his fortunate lack of sobriety.

Unfortunately, Naruto hadn't gone quietly.

Back then, it had taken an admiral to bring him down.

Back then, he'd taken out score upon score of marines, even going so far as to critically wound Admiral Aokiji, before they'd finally had Seastone Shackles slapped on him. He was strong. Of that, Magellan had no doubt. In fact Magellan strongly suspected that, should he confront the wielder of the Kaze Kaze no mi a second time, the circumstances of their last battle would be greatly reversed.

Somehow, the boy had grown stronger.

Even here, on the stairs leading toward level two, he could hear the tormented shrieking of his men. It was a hideous, gut-wrenching sound. They screamed, and it was like a thing possessed; snapping and snarling and _snickering_ at him, mocking Magellan and his every achievement, his every goal, all that he had aspired to in the course of his life, and now, all that he had failed to do.

Fury washed Magellan to his toes.

_He would not allow it._

He refused to allow that impudent whelp to sully the reputation of the world's most impenetrable prison! Methodically, he trapsed down the steps that would eventually lead him to the perpetrators, fighting against his own treacherous bowel movements._ Facing down Newgate's dread offsrping be damned_ if only he could combat his own diarrhea with such ruthless effeciency...

Ah, if only.

* * *

><p><em>(Meanwhile, on Level 5)<em>

_"Tatsumaki!"_

A wicked and wild wind tore through the snow of the fifth level of the undersea ghaol that was Impel Down.

It scoured the stones clean; spiraling, sweeping and sundering the rank-and-file guards that stood in its path. They raised their weapons, some of them, but soon realized that there was little they could do against the destructive forces of nature that assailed them. Instead, they were swept away and across the cobblestones tumbling head over their heels and crashing into their fellows at the bottom of the stairwell.

They flew.

Literally.

One moment their feet had been firmly planted upon the frozen tundra. The next, gale force winds drove them back, casting them about like so many leaves in the wind. Their was no chance of victory for them here, and yet, in their foolishness, they persisted. Some screamed, uttering great and terrible oaths as the unstoppable forces of heaven took them in their sway; spending the last instants of their life in flailing futility.

Others were smashed against the rocks again and again _and again,_ until their was no life left in them and they stopped resisting. Arms were raised, then rattle as the invisible force broke upon them like a great and terrible wave. Broken bodies skittered across the ice, unable to prevail against the imperious elements that assaulted them. When they finally found purchase upon the ice, it was already too late to do anything but be beaten into submission amidst the snow plains of Level Five.

When the wind finally subsided, ruination surrounded them. It was the calm amidst the storm, a calm that did not last all that long as the trio moved on to the next contingent of guards barring their entry to the cells that they sought.

The unlucky few that managed to survive the initial surge, soon found themseleves wishing they hadn't. A terrible _keening_ sound split the silence between them and the dark, causing their eyes to wither and their ears to bleed as a terrible thrednody wedged itself into each of their minds. One by one they went mad, one by one they toppled, left to splatter across the floor of the prison, each of them, like so much refuse.

The ice split beneath this supersonic peal, dragging the unwary to their doom.

Any that had survived _that,_ well, let us say that Uchiha Sasuke was a great deal less accomodating than his traveling companions. He flicked his wrist; once, twice, then thrice and many that still drew breath abruptly did so no longer. Some fell, their heads lolling unnaturally to one side, broken. Others tried to turn tried to evade his blade, but they, were far too slow. Still others managed to survive long enough to bring their weapons to bear, aiming, tracking him with their rifles, only to meet a similair if less grisly fate. It was a massaccre. There was no mercy given. No quarter offered. Whomsoever dared to bar their path was summarily cut down, be they innocent or guilty.

Arms upraised, clad in black leather armor that devoured the sun's early light, the man seemed more a god than a mortal. He peered down from the heights, surveying all the carnage. The path of a single bullet did not concern him, nor did the flight of a spear. One man shot at him. The bullets struck tore through his shoulder and a rail by his waist, but he gave them no notice.

"I'm not in the best of moods right now." he murmurred, his words little more than a whisper. "If you attack me, I won't show any mercy." And a moment later a dozen black-fletched flames pierced the man's heart in recompense for his temerity. He fell, still burning, gagging and gasping and groveling as he burned from the inside out. Before such a sight, the guards quailed in their coats, helpless to anything but watch. _Watch_ as their fellow guardsmen died, watch, as he was slowly devoured by the slow burning flames, his screams falling abruptly short as the blaze reached his lungs, turning them _and the rest of him,_ to ash.

The Uchiha turned, regarding those that remained with a blood red iris. To stare into those eyes was to stare into the face of death. To stare into his eyes was to stare back at the gruesome creature of bone and fire that loomed over him like a second skin. Well, it certainly didn't inspire confidence now, did it? Sasuke raised his blade and the burning skeleton complied; mimicking the move as if it were its own, wielding its own weapon of blazing violet violence.

Sasuke waved the blade about ponderously, as if testing its weight, then scowled.

"I'll say this once, and once only." He began slowly, drawing out every syllable. "Run. _Run. Away. Now._ If you don't, I'll slaughter you, each and every one of you, captain's orders be damned." The 'captain' in question coughed at that remark, but it was already too late. The Uchiha's bloodlust was palpably obvious. If these men did not flee, then they would die. Most likely they would die whether they fled or not. The latter remained to be seen.

**_"I said beat it!" _**Sasuke snarled.

_"Hai!"_ The guards squealed as one, bolting over the drifts with such speed that it left one to wonder why they had not fled earlier. Within seconds, they were well out of sight, leaving little more than a cloud of dust in their wake; much to the amusement of the Uchiha. Not so much for his companions. Naruto, garbed in a warm fur cloak, stomped a few yards through the snow, shuddered from the cold, and frowned.

Regardless, with their retreat, Level Five was clear, for the moment.

"Damnit, Sasuke!" Naruto moaned loudly. "You overdid it again! I mean, I'm glad you didn't kill them all, but the keys, man! You could have at least taken the keys! How are we supposed to open their cells without the friggin' keys?"

"We cut them open, of course." Sasuke said, thumbing his katana's hilt.

"What is it with you and the cutting, huh!"

"It's what I do." Sasuke said simply, as if this somehow explained everything. "Remember?"

Naruto sighed.

"Honestly...

Naruto was exhausted, filthy, and hungry. He and Sasuke, along with Tayuya, had thoroughly explored all the cells leading up to level five. Amongst them they'd discovered a fair share of infamous criminals. _Most_ of them lay facedown in the evergrowing pool of water. The last one had a _dreadfuly_ irritating ability, but they had been dealt with much like the others and now they too joined them in the blissful blackness of sleep.

Now, after a short stop at Level 5.5, they had come here, at last, to Level Five. It was here that he'd hoped to find their next crew member, but, thus far, most of the seemed to be either frozen, unwilling to leave their cells, and, those who had, well, they hadn't lasted through initiation. Which of course, left Naruto several crew members short of a crew, and very, very, displeased.

He still wanted a cook, a navigator, a shipwright, a sniper, a doctor,

"Oi ,oi...

Before he could further imagine the potential grandeur of his would-be crew, the sound of chattering teeth dissuaded him from his own imagination. He turned, half expecting, half dreading that another pack of wolves had come out of the forest. Instead, he found only Sasuke and Tayuya, the former seemingly unaffected by the cold, the latter, well, the latter, wasn't faring quite so welll...

"Are the two of you q-quite done?" Tayuya hissed through chattering teeth, wrapping herself tightly within her own fur jacket. "I'm f-freezing my tits off out here!"

"Now _there's_ a sight I'd like to see." Sasuke snorted, silently bringing up the fact that he, and he alone had elected not to wear winter gear of any sort. In fact, he hadn't even changed his attire since they'd returned to Level 5.5. Much like the rest, Naruto and Tayuya had immediately chosen heavy fur coats for themselves, and both, had bemoaned the lack of warmth ever since they'd reached the fifth level of the prison.

Not Sasuke.

"F-Fuck you!" Tayuya snapped back, flushing. "You dickless prick!"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Sasuke retorted snidely, taking no small pleasure in his viscious reply as the flustered redhead darkened, cheeks and all. After that, Tayuya fell strangely silent and would speak no more on the subject, leaving the unlikely duo to press on in deafening silence as she pushed on ahead of them. For a moment Naruto held a small fear that they might lose her in the blizzard, as she dipped in and out of sight.

Thank the maker for her flaming red hair...

"Alright, I _can't_ believe you're dressed like that." Naruto said at last, desperate to breach the impenetrable void that stretched between the three of them. "Aren't you cold?"

"Not at all."

Naruto gawped.

"Not even a little?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"It's thanks in part to my ability." A trace of pride entered Sasuke's voice. "My cursed fruit renders me immune to the cold."

"So it keeps you warm, is that it?" Naruto drew closer, sensing a story behind Sasuke's answer. "That's why you haven't said anything?"

"No, actually it-

"Yes, yes," Tayuya pushed between the two of them before Sasuke could elaborate further. "Sasuke is big and strong. Now, if you're done stroking your ego, Uchiha, I think I might've found what we were looking for." She stormed off again before either could protest, an annoyed look on her face. Above, the wolves howled planitively, drowning out her plentiful expletives and other oaths that would make even a hardened sailor flush like a schoolgirl.

_"?"_

Both boys blinked as the unamused redhead laboriously clomped up yet another drift, and imperiously pointed into the distance. Shrugging, they had little choice but to follow, her down the rise and up again. Then, and only then, did they see that which she had been speaking of. As they joined her on the small hillock, it was impossible not to. What had this been doing out here, all by itself?

They were staring at a cell.

"Is it this one?" Tayuya pointed towards a lone remaining cell, little more than a hardened block of frigid ice in the frozen tundra. Ivankov had _insisted_ that they free a certain prisoner, and he'd been so adamant on the issue that Naruto had taken it upon himself to_-once again-_stay behind and seek them out in the hopes that he might find additional recruits for his crew. Granted, he had a swordsman and a musician already, but what he really, _really_ wanted, was a cook.

He wasn't going to say that aloud of course. The last time he'd done so, Tayuya had practically laid him out with an ear piercing_-who knew the girl could yell so loud-_shriek. So he pretended that his main focus was finding a navigator_-hopefully one that could cook-_and pushed his way through the drifts, trying to drive some semblance of warmth back into his boots as he traversed the distance between them and the cell.

He didn't get very far.

"Well, hello, handsome." A woman's voice arose from the darkness that encompassed the bars within, clear as a clarion bell. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

_"Abode?"_

Sasuke dubiously inclined his head a fraction of an inch.

_"This_ is who we're looking for?" Clearly, he was unimpressed. "Sorry, I don't think I**-urgh!"**

Tayuya's withdrew her elbow from Sasuke's stomach slowly. _Very_ slowly, allowing the Uchiha to feel the full extent of the pain plugged into his ribs. The Uchiha offered a mute groan of protest, but said nothing more and did not retaliate in the slightest. Naruto ignored their antics, and not just because of the easy familiarity that they'd settled into as they left Level 5.5; because that had come naturally.

Speaking of natural...

"G-Greetings." Naruto had managed to stammer out, before he likewise found himself entranced.

_...she_ was naturally beautiful.

A beautiful woman with flame-colored curls and dressed in simple white and black prison garb, sat cross-legged behind the bars. Her shirt was half ripped from her body, and only her voluminous hair stood between her bare breasts and the bitter cold. Likewise, her clothing was filthy and bloodstained, but none of it seemed to be hers. She looked up at Naruto, also covered in blood, with eyes so incredibly green, he couldn't looke away. She waited patiently as the blond struggled to regain control over himself, his eyes his mind, and still, she peered at him; staring with wide orbs of brilliant jade hidden behind the bright orange tresses of her hair.

"It sounds like Ivan-san is causing quite the raucus out there." She smiled thinly. "Has he finally sent someone to break me out?"

"You _know_ Ivankov?" Naruto asked, stunned.

She laughed; it was a soft, chiming sound. Leaning forward on her haunches, she regarded the newcomers with thinly veiled amusement, an emotion that gleamed within her green eyes and set them asmoldering. It took all of his strength to tear his gaze away from hers, and then, like a siren's call, her voice dragged him back.

_"Do I know him?"_ The woman laughed. "I'm his little sister! Of course I know him!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

_"SISTER?"_

Ivankov had a sister?

Unsurprisingly, this was difficult to believe. When the term Ivankov's sister came to mind, the mental image they'd conjured was...not this. Not this graceful waif of a creature that sat before them, patiently awaiting their judgement. The results were

"And for what possible reason should we want to release you?" Tayuya scowled. "Just because you're the sister of that queer, it doesn't guarantee anything."

"Tayuya!" Naruto cried out in disbelief. "You can't be serious!"

"Look at her." she replied. "She'll only slow us down."

Sasuke nodded his agreement.

"I hate to say it, but she has a point. If this woman doesn't have any skills, then why should we bother to bring her along?"

"Because its the right thing to do!" Naruto insisted. "We can't leave her here!"

"And why not?" Tayuya asked sharply. "Give me one good reason we shouldn't just leave her here."

Naruto paused, taken aback by the lack of anger in his comrade's tone.

"B-Because she'll die!"

"That's your reason?" Tayuya spat scornfully, the saliva already frozen before it reached the snow. "She's probably totally useless-

"Could you please not talk about me as if I'm not here?" The woman's voice settled upon them like a gentle mist; doing little to settle their frayed nerves, but demanding their attention all the same. "And do not treat me as if I am some worthless wench." Her voice hardened abruptly, her teal gaze no longer softer, but hard and piercing. Apparently, this woman was not as weak as they had been led to believe. Not in the slightest.

Inexplicably, her gaze fixated upon Naruto.

"You there, boy." She began sternly, abandoning all manner of flattery. "Unlike these other two, you seem to care for my well-being, do you not?"

"Eh?" Naruto blinked rapidly, suddenly aware that she . "Well, yes, I suppose I do."

"Then I have a proposal."

"P-Proposal?" Naruto didn't like the way she'd worded that. "W-What sort of proposal?"

Those eyes of jade softened, somewhat strangely.

"There's a certain ingredient I'm searching for."

"Ingredient?" Naruto blinked. "What ingredient?"

"One that exists in the New World." The woman explained. "It's been my dream to find this ingredient. Unfortunately, I cannot accomplish this goal while I am imprisoned here now, can I?" She shook her head dismissively. "No, of course not. Therefore, my proposal is this: free me, and I will be yours, so long as you let me search for this ingredient, as I please."

"W-What?"

"If you set me free, I will render my..._services_ to you." The way she said services caused Tayuya to frown. _Services? _What possible services could a harlot such as she hope to offer other than the obvious? Surely Naruto wasn't considering allowing her to join them solely for _that,_ was he? If so, then clearly, she'd overestimated him. A trickle of doubt wormed its way through her thoughts. Perhaps she should have stayed in her cell after all. At least it was warm there. At least it was safe.

At least there, she didn't have to watch while Naruto fawned over this slut.

_Wait_.

Where the fuck had that come from?

"Wait, what kind of services are we talking about?" Sasuke interjected, unknowingly saving Tayuya from further embarassment. "I'd at least like to know what you are capable of before we consider taking you along."

"Well, I offer much." The woman began. "But if you're wondering about my skills in combat, then let me assure you, I am more than capable of defending myself. I appreciate your sentiment however." Against Sasuke's stuttering protestation that this was _not_ what he had meant, she continued: "I'm handy in the kitchen too, if I do say so myself. If by service, you wish to inquire of my culinary skills, then-

"Just a moment!" Naruto shouted, over the blizzard, his eyes wide and gawping. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yes?"

"You can_ cook?"_ Naruto all but drooled. "You can cook _food?"_

Sasuke groaned.

"Great...I don't suppose you can prove it now, can you?"

Tayuya facefaulted, both at her own stupidity and the woman's response.

"Why, of course darling." She smiled benevolently. "I've eaten the Kiri Kiri no mi." A harsh gasp went up at the mention of that. But if Mei Terumi was at all concerned by the sudden scrutiny, then she did precious little to show it. Instead, she steepled her fingers together and leaned forward even further until the bars finally prevented her from risking the wrath of the frozen manacles binding her wrists and legs.

Still, she was almost close enough to touch, and certainly close enough to whisper:

"Simply put, dear boy, I'm a mist woman."

_"Ah."_ Naruto inhaled sharply, and Sasuke flinched as if he'd been struck. Of the three, Tayuya alone did not react. At least not verbally. Her eyes hardened and became stony, an expression most unfitting for such a beautiful vixen. Sasuke noticed this, but said nothing. Despite the mild animosity that he bore her, he did not feel that it was his place to force his opinions upon a fellow crew member.

Even when was contemplating the many means by which she might kill their captain.

"She comes!" Naruto declared loudly, utterly oblivious to all that had just occurred. "And that's final!"

"Truly?" The woman asked.

"Truly!" Naruto laughed, such was his joy. "But ah...who are you, exactly."

"My name is Mei Terumi." The woman said with a smile that could melt ice. "It'll be a pleasure serving you, _captain."_

Naruto felt his cheeks darken.

"Y-Yes, ah...well, good, that." He waved at the cage of ice which entrapped her. "Now, stand back. Well back."

She complied.

He flicked his fingers, once, twice, thrice, and the bars to her cell shattered like so much broken glass. Seconds later, her now sundered shackles fell to the wayside. Gawping, the woman flexed her fingers, watching them move and form a fist, then unclench again. She smiled. She laughed and her shoulders sagged, as if she'd been relieved of some great and terrible burden.

"Naruto, was it?" She gasped between breaths. "Thank you. A thousand times, thank you. You've no idea how much this means to me."

With his help, she found her footing. As she stood up, she attempted to keep her tattered shirt together, much to Tayuya's dismay. It was hardly possible. Naruto removed his fur coat and put it around her shoulders and Tayuya felt her face burn when the woman did not comprehend his actions. Instead, Mei stared at him with confusion and tried to get away from his cloak.

"There's no need." She began slowly, perplexed by his actions. "I'm quite warm already."

"P-Please." Naruto insisted, trying to ignore the thin line of blood leaking down his nose. "I insist." He could feel Tayuya's gaze, such was its intensity. It bored into his back and threatened to turn him to stone, should he turn to face her, should he attempt to offer some manner of explanation. Best to keep silent, then. Kami, what had he done to anger her this time...

Reluctantly, Mei allowed him to close it around her, and, unlike Tayuya, she did not blush, nor did she look away. Ironically, Naruto found himself staring. Not at her eyes, but at her neck, at how gracefully it flowed into ample cleavage only barely concealed by the cloak. She seemed like such a delicate creature. How had she survived, alone and all but forgotten amongst the frozen tundra? And why was she smiling so suddenly...

_Oh. _

"Well now, aren't you the charmer?" When he raised his gaze, Mei was suddenly a great deal closer than he remembered her being. "Lending your coat to a lady." She paused, tilting her head as she regarded him amidst the snow. She reached out and silently ran a slender finger from his exposed bandages up along his chest. His skin shuddered and shivered where she touched and he gulped. It was the only sound, save for the braying of the wolves in the distance.

And yet their faces were only inches apart.

Naruto was breathing heavily, every breath wafting past his lips in a thick cloud of steam, and he was beginning to regret his decision to forgo his cloak, but still couldn't bring himself to look away from her. Even her smell was intoxicating, like a rare flower than only bloomed in the darkest gardens. Despite all the time that she must've spent in that cell, she was enticing and sweet without being cloying.

"You're kind of cute," Mei whispered, and Naruto felt his cheeks burn. Her very touch suffused him with warmth, a warmth that drove the chill from his veins and left him twice refreshed and energized. It was as if it were a warm summer day that enveloped him here, not a bitter frigid winter contained within the world's greatest prison. She breathed and her breath was a good deal warmer than it should have been when she finally spoke again:

"Say, you wouldn't happen to be married now, would you?"

"EH?" Naruto gawped, the moment forever ruined in his eyes.

Sasuke snorted; such was his disbelief.

"WHAT!" Tayuya shrieked! "What kind of question is that!"

"The kind of question a woman asks a man." Mei replied matter-of-factly, pausing only as an afterthought. "Oh, I'm sorry, is he yours?"

"N-No!" The redhead spluttered defensively. "Not at all!"

"Oh." Mei blinked. "Pity. He's quite the catch, though IF you ever wanted him, I'd be more than willing to share...

Tayuya felt her _entire body_ darkening, a deep, cherry red.

**"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"**

"Well, we could always fight for him if you really want...

"I'm not fighting you!"

"Ladies!" Naruto whined, "Can we..._please_ not discuss this? Here? Now? EVER?" He shot a planitive glance toward Sasuke, but the Uchiha was already gone. Moving on ahead of the their little group, shaking his head and muttering incorherently to himself all the while, he paused only when the cries of his captain grew desperate. Tapping the hilt of his blade across his shoulder, he offered an exasperated sigh and came about.

"Captain," He began, choosing his words carefully-he knew well when to avoid the wrath of women-very carefully, "I hate to interrupt, really, I do, but shouldn't we be on our way now? We're going to fall behind Ivankov and the other escapees at this rate." At the mention of the infamous newkama queen all notion of romance was abruptly perished on the spot; like a dried, withered flower in winter snow.

"Oh, that's right." Mei murmurred, as if only now recalling it. "I wonder how Ivan-san's been, perhaps we should go after all..?"

"Yes!" Shuddering, Naruto wriggled away from Mei before he could be ensorcelled further. "Right away!" It could be noted that he practically sprinted from Tayuya and Mei, or was that just his eagerness to escape at work. Regardless, he'd soon outdistanced even Sasuke himself, leaving the rest of his crew hard-pressed to follow, let alone keep pace with their determined captain.

Tayuya slapped a hand to her forehead, and willed the last remnants of a blush from her face.

"Men...

And that was only the beginning of Naruto's troubles...

**Next time: CHAOS! Riot in Impel Down! Battle on Level Four! Blackbeard vs Naruto! Magellan Vs. Naruto! STAY TUNED! Next chapter will be the longest and most epic yet! Promise!**


	4. Fate and Hate

**A/N: Onward I say! I made a minor change; Mei's cursed fruit is now the Kiri Kiri no mi, otherwise known as the mist mist fruit. I know a lot of you didn't like the idea of magma and lava being so damnably similair, so I decided to change it. I also went back and changed the last chapter to make absolutely certain no mistakes are made. Also, just picture these guys singing Bink's Sake. Ima having a freakin' laughing fit imagining it! Let's also clarify a few things, Sasuke's Devil Fruit is a rare one, to be named soon! And we see another interesting one the Ushi Ushi no mi Model...well I can't tell ya just yet! SPOILER! If I told you it now, I'd ruin the chapter! And with that...**

**...let the long awaited rebirth of this story begin!**

_"Teach...your head...IS MINE!"_

_~Naruto D. Uzumaki._

** Fate**

The fighting had already broken out in full force by the time Naruto and co. reached the next level. They felt the heat long before they reached where the arch had once been; a blistering, sweltering haze that reached down deep into their bones beneath their fur cloaks and proceeded to throttle them senselessly. It could be felt even here, from the staircase. The higher they ascended, the worse it grew. Even Sasuke, it seemed was not immune to the rising heat. Naruto was perversely pleased to see that not even his first mate could keep a straight face during their ascent.

"God," Tayuya gasped beside him, dabbing at her brow in a furtive effort to keep cool. "Its so fucking hot...

"I agree." Mei sighed, loosening the hem of her collar, "It is quite warm."

Naruto shared their sentiment and was about to voice his own discontent when an idea struck him. Discarding his own coat, he threw the encumbering garment to the wayside and raised his right hand, calling forth the lightest of breezes to his side. Tayuya was the first one to notice the change. She all but _purred_ as the breeze passed over her, providing momentary relief from the roiling inferno surrounding them. The sound of battle rang out somewhere to the north of this burning hell, but right now, all she felt was contentment. She shot her captain a warm and genuine smile.

"I fucking _love_ you." She sighed. Naruto started in surprise.

_Craaaaaaap… _His heartstrings felt like they were being attacked by invisible baby chipmunks. His own eyebrows shot up in unexpected surprise, but before he could comment on her impromptu confession, Mei beat her to the punch; sidling up to the other side of him and looping an arm in his own.

"Ara, I didn't know you felt so strongly for him...

Tayuya's face flushed darker than her hair.

"B-Baka! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Here we go again," Sasuke rumbled. This was precisely why he _avoided_ females...

It was times such as these that made him wonder why exactly he'd decided to follow Naruto in the first place. Well, that was simple enough, when he thought about it. Naruto was strong. Sasuke needed stronge allies if he was ever to find his brother. Althhough he himself would've preferred being in charge of said group, he didn't mind handling the reigns over to Naruto who had been the one to free him in the first place. The blonde's fixation with procurring a crew and get the hell out of this hole was almost as single minded as his own desire for vengeance. The Uchiha respected that.

The man had drive; he knew what it was like to want someone dead.

Just like him...

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_They were back in level six once more, mere moments from ascending the impromptu staircase to level five. Sasuke had taken Naruto and Tayuya aside and confided in them, revealing to them just how he intended to track down his brother and kill him. Much could go amiss here in Impel Down; he felt safer explaiing his purpose to the redhead and the blonde now, in case he should fall before the time came. Naruto and Tay listened in intent silence but the moment he mentioned the organization with which his brother was associated...well, there were some questions. Several questions. _

_"Akatsuki?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, "What the hell is that?"_

_"I've heard of them!" Tayuya exclaimed. "My old captain, Orochimaru used to work with those assholes! They're sorta like the Shichibukai. You know, pirates that have joined the government?" A lesser man might have missed the darkness that flitted over the blonde's visage just then. Sasuke was not a lesser man. He chose to keep it to himself, however, and let his captain speak._

_"So they work for the marines?"_

_"NO!" Tayuya slapped Naruto on the shin. "I just said that they're **like** them! Rumour has it they work for the whoever's the highest bidder."_

_Naruto shot Sasuke a glance._

_"Which would probably be..._

_...the Tenryubito." Sasuke finished. "You're correct. __Regardless, they're a ruthlesss band of powerful pirates, the Akatsuki." He continued bitterly. "I was no match for them in Mariejoa. They defeated me in less than an instant and turned me over to the marines; I've been trapped in this hell ever since." This time there could be no mistaking the shadow that passed over their captain's face. His words seemed to drift by on a breeze as light as velvet and, had Sasuke been listening, he might've heard him say:_

_"At least you didn't get that damned mark on **your** back."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Nope, nothing!" Naruto beamed, his sudden bout of depression gone with the wind. "Still, thats all the more reason to get a good crew! Then we'll kick all their asses!"_

_His nakama sweatdropped._

_"Oi oi..._

_(End Flashback_)

* * *

><p><em>"HEY!"<em>

A sharp cry of indignation dragged Sasuke back to the present.

"Thanks alot, mist bitch!" Tayuya was cursing as Naruto, having somehow disentangled himself from the two of them was now walking a good ways ahead of the group. "Now I've lost my breeze!"

It was all the Uchiha could do not to snort. He would follow this man, if only for a little while longer. It wasn't like he had anything better to do...

Naruto said nothing as he stormed forward, his eyes darting about, absorbing everything. Bodies were strewn everywhere, some withered to dried husks, others, beaten to a bloody pulp, still others little more than that of crimson smears on the pavement. A small smile played at the edges of his mouth. Evidently, they were not the first ones to make it here after all. He could hear gunfire in the distance, the screams of the guards and jailors as they were overpowered by Luffy and the others. Naruto paid no heed to any of that. He glanced left, then right, as though searching for something. Or someone? Abruptly he sucked in a breath and held it. For a moment-just a moment!-the avenger couldn't help but wonder; what was his captain thinking?

"OI!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "IS ANYONE STILL HERE?!"

Sasuke facepalmed.

_That's what he was up to?!_

Silence reigned supreme. It seemed Ivankov had already released the prisoners on this level. Sasuke sighed; thanking the gods for this gift. The last thing he wanted was another wierdo in their little band of misfits and vagabounds. Now, if they could just proceed without further incident-

"Yo!" A voice answered. "Over here, baka yarou, kono yarou!"

_Damn you gods!_

Naruto blinked, his verbal tirade cut brutally short.

"Did you say something? he asked Sasuke.

The swordsman shook his head vicsiously.

"I didn't hear anything."

But Naruto would not be so easily dissuaded.

"Ladies?

Tayuya and Mei simultaneously shrugged.

"Nope."

"I thought I heard something, too...

"Over here, ya fool!"

Naruto paused at the edge of the catwalk and rounded on the voice; bringing himself face to face with one of the few cells lining the length of the wall. He could see any number of figures hunched down in the dark, but those were the ones too weak to move; too broken by a life behind bars. Who then, had spoken?

"Who said that?"

"Here!"

Naruto snapped to attention, leaning his head through the bars.

"You?" he asked, adressing a shadow figure way in the back.

There was a moment of silence as the man behind the bars adjusted his sunglasses which impossibly, glinted with light. Yes, sunglasses. Why anyone would wear such a thing in a prison-or even be allowed-was beyond him. But no one could have been prepared for what came next.

"Yo say ho! Know my name, know my fame, don't be lame! Eight tails, that's me, da rappin' Killer Bee!" Somewhere behind them, Mei stifled a giggle. Apparently she found his routine endearing. Sasuke didn't. A fierce, predatory gleam entered the Uchiha's eye as he regarded the man crouched behind the bars.

"Why should we release you?" he demanded. "What skills do you have?"

"Ain't got no skills, fool!" Bee replied, "But I know how ta fight, dat be true!"

Naruto shot Sasuke a pleading glance.

"No." He replied.

"But _Saaaaaaasuke_-

"We are _not_ letting him out of there." The Uchiha's scorn was barely concealed. "He's annoying!"

"We can't just leave him." argued the blond.

"Oh, yes we can." Sasuke insisted.

"We can't!" Naruto snapped back. "I'm the captain! I say he comes!"

Exasperated, the avenger drew his blade.

"You want me to cut you?!"

Naruto raised an arm in retaliation, the invisible eddies of his element swirling at his sleeve.

"What was that, duckbutt?!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Tayuya shrieked, her fists raising merciless lumps on both of their heads. "Will you two take this seriously?!" Both men winced, mildly alarmed that Tayuya had been able to strike them despite the fact that they were far from a solid. _Haki...?_ They wondered at her for a moment before lowering their respective gazes/weapons to the floor.

"Tch," Naruto grumbled, rubbing at his scalp with a sore hand. "Lets have a vote, then! You first, Sasuke!"

"I think it's best we leave him," the swordsman told his nakama, decisiveness like iron in his voice. "He has no skills we can use other than that abyssmal rapping." As if on cue Killer Bee chose that very moment to pipe up again, much to Sasuke's charign.

"A devil fruit resides inside my hide! Makin beats and rhymes and I'm makin' 'em live! Its what a pirate needs ta survive, battle after battle up here in the Bee hive! Toss me the keys bro and I'll come alive!" A viscsious glare coupled with unsheathing of Kusangi silenced the up-and-coming rapper, dissuading him from continuing any further. When Sasuke was certain he wouldn't be interrupted again, he sheathed his sword and offered a final retort to make his point.

"Do we really want to put up with _that?"_

"I think we should release him." Mei put in, her words soft and fluid as her own element. "He could be useful. We'll never know if we don't take a risk here." All eyes fell upon Tayuya, the only crew member who had yet to voice an opinion; yet to cast a vote in favor or against for the releasing of prisoner.

"Oh _hell_ no." the muscician raised her hands to ward of their stares. "I'm staying out of this one!"

Sasuke frowned.

"Tayuya...

"Ugh, fine!" she growled. "We already _have_ a musician, in case ya've forgotten! So leave him locked up! That's what I say!"

Naruto regarded the keys-and his nakama-for a precious secondlonger, as though he were deciding whether or not to give a dog its bone. "Alright then," He whispered softly aloud. "If that's your decision then as the captain..._I hereby overule you!"_ With a flippant flick of a wrist he flung the keys air and into the cell. There was a harsh rattle as they skidded across the floor, punctuated by a stunned silence as his three crewmates gawped at him. They had never once thought

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Tayuya shrieked. "I thought we took a vote!"

Naruto gave her a pointed look.

"Nakama can appear anywhere, Tayuya-chan...don't you forget that."

"But-

A loud _clack_ pierced the silence as someone unshackled themselves. Silence. then-

_"Weeeeeee!"_

Naruto froze, his head turning in the direction of the voice as a wet squelching sound resounded from beyond the bars.

"Maybe we shouldn't be standing this close...

Mei was about to respond to _that_ when all of a sudden a horde of tentacles-eight in total-came at them like mini torpedoes. Sasuke hissed.

"Move!"

Everyone lurched backward in surprise as octopus tentacles stabbed outwards and burst through the bars; tearing the grate to pieces like so much timber. Naruto laughed aloud; well, this was unexpected! He danced a yard backwards, skipping in retreat as something monstrous took shape beyond the bars. He couldn't quite make it out for certain in the faint glow offered by the flames but he was vaguely certain it looked like a cross between a large ox and...an octopus?

"What the fuck is that?!" Tayuya gawped. "It's...huge!"

Mei's reaction was only slightly less subdued, she simply arched an eyebrow and laughed softly at the otherwise grotesque display. Sasuke muttered blackly to himself, something about the four of them running a freak show and charging for admission. Naruto heard all of this and grinned; he was actually enjoying himself! To think, they'd find another nakama! Granted, the man didn't seem to possess any skills beyond that of this, his devil fruit-the ghastly rhyming didn't count!-

Without warnning, the tentacles retracted from whence they'd come, resolving into the large body of a tan, musclebound man bearing the Kanji for 'iron' upon his right shoulder. His fair, blond hair and mustache stood out in a sharp contrast against his skin. Dark shades obscured his eyes and whatever else might have lurked behind those glasses. Much like the other prisoners, he wore the black and white prison garb of Impel Down, minus the sleeves. He strode out of the cell as if he owned it, whistling softly to himself, a spring in his step and a gleeful glint behind his glasses.

"Yo!" He rapped, walking up to Naruto and, flashing the peace sign. "Thanks for letting me go, bro! I promise ta follow ya wherever, dont'cha know! Yay!" Instead of extending a hand he offered a fist. Naruto hesistated a fraction of a second before he raised his own. Without a word he thrust forward, smacking his clenched kuncles against the man's with a resounding _thwack_. Both men grinned.

"Great." Sasuke grumbled. "We've picked up another stray."

"Will we clash or be a smash?" Bee wondered aloud, peering at Sasuke. "I dare say it'll be a no go! I'm a brat hatin' outlaw, yeah!"

Sasuke glared bloody red daggers at Naruto.

"Next time, _I_ get to pick the nakama."

The logia user laughede and slapped Bee on the back.

But the rapping pirate wasn't finished.

"Yo!" Killer-Bee rhymed, thrusting two fingers imperiously toward a wide-eyed Tayuya and an amused Mei. "Sound da alarm! Da captain's got a woman on each arm! Sexy, lovely, full a' charm! Better watch out, 'for yo come to harm! Weeeee-

_**WHAM!**_

Half a second later, Killer Bee found his face intimate with the deck in a way no self-respecting pirate desired, simultaneously nursing a rising welt upon his skull. Sneering dangerously, hand clutched into a fist, Tayuya stormed back to Naruto's side as though nothing happened. As though she hadn't singlehandedly knocked out a man with a single punch. In that area alone she clearly exceeded his expectations. Who would've thought such a spry little thing could be so damnably strong?

_Oh cruel ordainer of fate… _he thought to himself.

"Oi?" he asked, nudging Bee with a toe. "You okay?"

The man jerked back to life and leapt to his feet.

"Hey ho! I'm okay, dont'cha know!"

"Good." Without another word Naruto started forward, moving from a walk, to a jog, then an all out run. "Because from here on out, we're not taking a backseat to the action!" Footsteps told him that his nakama were following him matching him stride for stride. He grinned, looking briefly over his shoulder. "Shall we show them...how _real_ pirates fight, everyone?" He was rewarded by a chorus of affirmatives: Sasuke unsheathed his sword. Tayuya sneered. Mei smiled. Killer Bee pumped a fist.

"LET'S GO!"

* * *

><p>Luffy knew something was amiss the moment the wind began to pick up. Because there could be no wind in Impel Down. Sound itself seemed to fade...before a piercing shriek slammed into his ears and left him all but deafened. He wasn't the only one; even as he and the others struggled with their sudden deafness a sudden chill descended upon the sweltering hell that was level four. The flames themselves seemed to flicker, fading as he looked on. But the silence was short-lived. With a sharp 'pop!' sound returned to Luffy's world. That was when he heard it. When he saw it.<p>

A keening green gust swept across the catwalks like a silent scythe, scouring them clean of enemy and ally alike. Someone screamed. Screamed, as they were flung into the flames of hell, as a blur of white gold zipped past and snatched them from the jaws of death at the last moment. The sounds of battle fell away into silence; everyone was shocked by the sudden prescence of the new arrivals. A dense fog hung over them, lifting a tad reluctantly before their passage. As one they advanced, walking right into the fray without so much as a care in the world.

"Heh." A familair voice chortled from within the fog. "Well done ladies. It seems we've made quite the entrance."

"Mmm...I'm glad you liked it, Naruto-kun."

"Hey! Don't get so cosy with him, Mei!"

"Oi...

_"Weeeeeeeeee!_ Let's get this party started!"

The fog continued to spread, stretching its fingers through the hordes of Blugori and men nearest them, clinging to them like a second skin. It passed through the pirates harmlessly; the marines and jailors were not so fortunate. Several gagged as the mist suddenly solidified in their throats; sticking inside their lungs, gagging, choking, drowning them where they stood.

"It's him!" One of the guards wailed in despair. "He's finally here!"

Luffy's head snapped back and forth, a puppet severed from its strings. Because he _was_ here. In force. The jailors of Impel Down seemed to realize this as well if the puddles of urine pooling beneath their feet were any indication of how they felt. And still, none dared strike Abruptly the murky mist fell away, exposing five faces to the burning hell. Five faces that would stand forever in infamy.

"Whitebeard's Grandson, Naruto Newgate! H-He's got a bounty of 500,000,000 Berrie!"

_"Will ya stop calling me that?!"_

"And he's not alone!" Luffy realized this was truth; as he recognized a host of other individuals crowding up behind the blond, four in total. "Look there! Beside him...that's...

**"!"**

"The avenger, Uchiha Sasuke! 450,000,000 Berrie!"

_"Hn."_

"Red Mistress, Tayuya! 400,000,000 Berrie!"

_"Where the hell is Saldeath?!"_

"Water Shadow, Terumi Mei! 399,000,000 Berrie!"

_"Ara, it feels so nice to be recognized."_

"Ox of the sea, Killer Bee! 420,000,000 Berrie!"

_"That's Killer Bee-**sama**, baka yarou, kono yarou!"_

"T-They all have bounties over three million!"

Jailors guards and Blugori alike, everone grew paler and paler as they recognized each individual, their own peril becoming more and more apparent with each passing second. Some seemed to wilt. Others simply soiled themselves where they stood. It had been bad enough that they were forced to face this crowd of okama, but now...this?!

Luffy was almost jealous; all of their bounties were higher than his!

Naruto said nothing more; he simply stood there, eyes agleam with controlled bloodlust. He brought with him not an army, as they'd expected, but rather, a small group. Luffy didn't have to look at them, to know they were strong; there was simply an aura of supreme confidence about these people. Confidence in themselves, and confidence in their captain.

"Shishishi!" Despite the direness of the situation, the strawhat captain couldn't help but chuckle. "Looks like he found some nakama of his own!"

"Lets play a game, shall we?" Naruto announced suddenly. "Whoever defeats the most wins."

The guards didn't take very kindly to that, no they did not!

"Get him!

* * *

><p><em>"Get him!"<em>

Naruto whirled as three of the blugori charged him at once, driving one's brain against the inside of his skull with a flying kick – then following through, grabbed the other two's head, cracked them together like eggs, and dropped them. A fourth came from the side, roaring like a barbarian with its axe raised over its head. The grandson of Newgate snorted and rolled his eyes at the sheer imbecility of such a tactic, before breaking the creature's nose with a simple swing of his wrist. _Then_ he let it lie down.

"That's four, Sasuke!"

"Che!" The Uchiha snorted somewhere to the east, pausing briefly in his bout with a quartet of hapless prison guards. "I'm already on-

_Ba-kram!_

With a sudden swing, he sent them sprawling.

"Eight!"

"Nani?!"

"Sixteen." Mei chorused calmly as she dealt one of their jailers a smoldering look that could melt bone. The man noodled and sank to the ground in a boneless heap. "Oops," she ammended with a sultry smile. "Perhaps I meant seventeen."

Both men blanched.

"Thats not fair!"

"Weeeeee!" the newest member of their crew cackled. "Fear the Bee! He's already got twenty-three!"

"NANDA?!"

Ignoring her crew, Tayuya snarled and stalked forward into the fray. She'd glimpsed someone during the lull, and now she was intent on finding him. There would be time for games later. _Now_ she wanted nothing more than to find that little imp and crush him to a bloody pulp! With her ability, it didn't take long for her to discern the sound of a flute in the rising cacophony of cries and curses surrounding her. _Gotcha!_ Tayuya shouted a hairsbreadth louder than she normally would; the sound slammed into the guards like an invisible wall, casting them aside like so much refuse and presenting her a path forward.

Presenting her with her long-awaited prey.

**"Saldeath!"**

The little imp paled at the sight of her; this vindictive redhead back from the pits of hell; her mouth twisted into a devilish smirk. It didn't take him long to realize what she was after; what she'd come to reclaim. It took him even less to turn tail and run. Sasuke felt a touch of pity for the fool as he fled; there was no chance in hell that he was going to escape from her, no matter how fast he ran.

"Gimme back my flute you little fucking midget!"

"Get her, Blugori!" The imp wailed, pressing the flute to his lips, playing with a desperation born of both fear and terror. "Don't let her get _meeeeee!" _The Blugori themselves stiffened in response to the melody, pausing only for the tune to send the horde of monsters swarming toward the startled redhead.

"Asshole!" She snarled, chasing after the impish little man. "That's my technique!"

"Allow me." Mei stepped forward, the slighest of smiles playing at her full lips. "I suggest you stand well back from this." Without another word, the mist woman drew in a deep breath and exhaled mightily. She lived up to her name well; spewing an acrid cloud of dense fog from her lips to envelop most of the walkway. The Blugoiri charged into the mist without thought or care, heedless of their own potential peril. It was their first and last mistake. Sasuke watched them keenly, ready to strike them down with his blade if need be. In the end, he needn't have bothered.

_Because the Blugori began to melt._

Their features sloughed off their faces, their bodies withering in the seemingly innocuous mist. Naruto gawped at them in disbelief; leaving the abominsations to paw and claw at one another in their feebble attempts to save themselves. But to no avai. Their struggles only hastened their decay, leaving them to collapse in a pool of melted metal and sludge. For the first time Bee was left without words. Sasuke seemed to share his keen sentiment.

The swordsman actually jumped. "Nanda?!"

"Well...shit." Naruto gawped, nuding the goopy puddle with a toe. "Acid mist. That's a new one."

"Do you like it?" Mei offered a small smile. "I can change its PH level at a whim; its completely harmless now. And of course, I'm immune to my own technique." Naruto didn't know what to say to that. A mist that could melt just about anything in the span of several seconds...scary stuff. Reminds me to stay on her good side. He shook himself with a shiver. Where was Tayuya, anyway? They'd lost track of her in the chaos. Fear lodged itself in the pit of his stomach. Surely the redhead hadn't been-

_"Victory!"_

Everyone craned their necks at Tayuya's piercing cry of triumph. The redhead practically _bounced_ back to them, her most precious possession clutched firmly in her hand. _The flute._ It was a small, almost tiny thing, but then again, appearances could be deceiving. She was covered in blood from head to toe; leaving little guess as to Saldeath's end. "I killed him!" She cackled gleefuly. "I killed the little bastard!" She thrust her hard-won prize up for them alll to see, delight prancing in her hazel eyes.

"Yo!" Bee cackled. "Tay knows how ta fight, Tay knows how ta sing! Don't mess wit' her or ya'll feel her sting!" Everyone_-even Naruto-_cringed, in preparation of another scathing rebuttal from the redhead; imagine their surprise when she offered a sly smile instead.

"You know what, Bee?" she grinned. "You keep flattering me like that, and I think we'll actually get along."

"It'll be a smash!" Bee chorused.

"I'll kick your ass!"

"Not on da grass!"

The two of them laughed at their impromptu rhyme and struck a simultaneous pose, fingers splayed toward the scalding ceiling.

"Yay/Yay!"

Sasuke sweatdropped.

"I'm surrounded by idiots...

"Does that include me?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Urusai!"

The dull creaking of a door ended their little game, drawing everyone's attention. Was the enemy giving up so easily? Naruto frowned, a prickling of warning from his Observation Haki told him all was not well. He flung up a gale and just in time; prison bullets whipped past them, the nets spiralling harmlessly away in the wind. Others weren't so lucky. Lacking the elemental prowess of the logia they found themselves captured, bound in the mesh like a spider trapped within a web.

"This is the fortress of hell!" They balked, alarmed to find themselves face to face with the assistant warden himself, Hannybal. "You shall not pass!" The astonishment swiftly wore off as a weary exhausted Luffy took a step forward, demanding that the man move. Did he move? He did not. He watched them for a time, even admired Hannybal's refusal to fall after the first few jet pistols. Naruto sighed, and pulled down on the hem of his collar. They didn't have time for this.

"Sasuke?"

"On it."

The avenger stepped forward, fixing Hannybal firmly within his gaze, an easy fact when one saw that he'd just been knocked down again by Luffy. A small smiled played at the edges of the avenger's lips, his coal black eyes flaring a harsh crimson as the world looked on.

"Don't kill him." Naruto warned as Sasuke's right eye began to bleed. "We just want to scare him a little. Maybe knock him out."

The Uchiha snorted.

**"Amateratsu."**

But before he could fire off the lethal technique, the guards on the stairwell started screaming.

"Help!"

Sasuke blinked, his concentration sahttered by the sudden tide of shadow that came sweeping down the stairs; it was if the ground itself had swallowed the guards whole. Luffy and Hannybal froze, their bout ended in an instant by this sudden intrustion.

"Just give it up!" A rough voice cackled from out of the blackness. "Spouting all that crap about 'Justice' or 'Evil'! You can look all over the world, but you'll _never_ find an answer!" A booted foot materialized deep within that sick swirl of shadow and smashed itself into the assistant warden's face, putting him down for good. "Ridiculous!" Its owner materialized, a large, pot-bellied man wearing a dark coat and even darker trousers. His broken teeth bore all the semblance of a smile, but it did not reach his eyes. Shadows spouted from his back, disgorging all the guards he'd captured, spewing them out like so much refuse.

It was as if the man were darkness itself.

"Oh?" the man laughed aloud as his crew materialized behind him. "Well this sure is an impressive group. We've walked in on a pretty major incident, huh?"

"Teach!" Jimbei growled. "What are you doing here?!" His white eyes narrowed. "Or I suppose I should call you Blackbeard now?"

Naruto and Luffy bristled as one, but it was the blonde who was truly affected. In his minds eye he saw it all over again. The blood. So much blood...

"Blackbeard..."

"Hey, hey, no need to be so violent." The now-named Blackbeard grinned jovially. "Mind unclenching that fist of yours? Oh yeah, I heard you and Ace were good friends, huh? But I'm not the one you should be blaming here, zehahahaha!"

A tiny smile broke out on Naruto's chiseled face, like a crack etching along a stone surface. He laughed, then; it was a deep, throaty sound, not a thing like himself. The wind, keening like a lost child, stirred his ragged blond hair caressing it with cold fingers, gathering in the palm of his hand as the whole of Level Four looked on.

_"Blackbeard!"_

Teach frowned, rounding on the blond as though seeing him for the first time. His eyes widened in recognition. "Hoh!" He laughed. "Well, if it isn't Naruto! Long time no see! How long has it been? A decade? Two?!" His grin grew lecherous as he beheld Tayuya and Mei. "Nice pair of broads ya got there. Looks like prison life has treated you well, eh?" His gaze found Sasuke, and Killer Bee. You've even got yourself a crew! I'm proud of ya, kid!"

_"Proud?"_

Naruto snarled, his pupils dilating as increased adrenaline began to pump through his system, his visible eye blue. And bright with bloodlust.

At the sight, their cook felt her blood vibrate.

_Mmmm…_

His teeth gleamed wolfishly in the shadow of his ragged locks.

"You have some nerve saying that, Teach." His voice rose over the din. "After what you did...after what you did...

"Ha?"

**_...to my mother!"_**

The keening of the wind erupted into a furious roar; a veritable tornado swirling in his palm, compressed into a sinister sphere. Teach balked at it, his crew balked at it, hell, everyone did! Naruto thrust his hand toward the ceiling, his scream lost over the howling storm.

"That's some screech," Tayuya winced, crincing as the wind whipped itself higher and higher. Even with her own devil fruit abilities she found she had to cover her ears just to drown out the incessant shriek of the rising maelstrom. The bitter keening of the wind rose in pitch, scouring the tormented hell that they found themselves in. And still it spiraled higher, sparking and spitting in the blonde's upturned palm. His eyes flashed a foul crimson color, his pupils snapping slitted as he brought his arm back to launch the massive technique.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!"

Mei didn't waste any time; she ducked backwards, as did Bee, dragging Tayuya with them.

Sasuke had less than an instant to register these words before Naruto flung his technique forward. The Uchiha lurched into motion, arching his back in mid-lunge. His hair blew across his face as _something_ passed with impossible speed overhead. He glimpsed nothing more than a ripple in the air itself, the faintest whisp of steam or mist wadded into a ball like so much discarded parchment. Had he not been looking right at it, indeed, _expecting_ something very much like it, he'd never have known it was there.

Blackbeard didn't even have time to blink; one moment Naruto was holding it, the next, he flung it, just like its namesake.

_"Rasenshuriken!"_

The world erupted.

Sundered stone was the blood of the earth, gushing from the wound inflicted by his attacker's invisible hammer. A ferocious tide slammed into him, threatening to knock him from his feet and for the first time he was actually grateful for the intense heat of the muck below his feet. Blood, bits of cloth_-even a smattering of dead bodies and arms-_rained across the floor, blinding Sasuke to anything, everything else. His ears rang with a deafening _crrrraaaaack_, follwed by a secondly enormous splash. Blood spattered his face, the surface of the floor itself roiling against his legs and even without sight Uchiha Sasuke knew something had happened. Even as he looked on, he saw it. So did the others. An equally enormous pressures settled upon his shoulders, seconds later. Yup, definitely something.

Something big.

Naruto snarled and flung himself forward.

"Teach...your head...

_...IS MINE!"_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! My damn keyboard keeps acting up, so I apologize for any grammatical errors. Naruto's gone to war with Blackbeard! What the hell did that man do to his mother to get him so riled up all of a sudden? Find out next time in...My Pride is a Hurricane! I know I've been away frofor awhile, and for that, I apologize. I fully intend to continue this story! Updates will come much sooner now! Anyone who has suggestions for the rest of Naruto's crew, to fill the remaining positions, by all means, suggest it! We still need a shipwright, a sniper, a doctor, a navigator, and so much more! Feel free to let me know in your review! I worked uber hard on this grand chapter! And one final thing, yes, Naruto MAY have relations with Boa Hancock in this story as well, if you catch my hint! The War of the Best is coming up soon! Look forward to it!**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review, would you kindly?**

**R&R! =D**


	5. Hatred is the Most Powerful Poison

**A/N: Thank you for your ideas/opinions! I've taken them all into consideration as to who will and won't join his crew. Sadly, we won't find everyone in Impel Down-that'd would be a tad too easy, wouldn't you agree? But I have taken all these suggestions to heart-again, thank you so much!-and I have a fair idea of who will join the crew. Look forward, to the Marineford Saga! It's going to be one hell of a ride! As a note, I've changed Mei's bounty, hers is now equal with that of Tayuya's at 400,000,000.**

**And with that...**

**...let the continued rebirth of this story finally begin! Sorry if this one is shorter than the others, my muse is being stubborn! Also, a surprise guest makes his appearance in this chapter!**

_"Well...this is unexpected!"_

_~Naruto D. Newgate._

** Hatred is the Most Powerful Poison**

_"DIE!"_

Tayuya cried out in shock and surprise as the rasenshuriken struck; spreading outward in a roiling dome of shrieking fury. It was like standing in the eye of the hurricane; watching the storm rage around you while you yourself were left unharmed. Naruto stood at the center of it all; his chest heaving in short, angry gasps, rasping with exertion as he lowered his arm to survey his work. Even from here, the redhead could see the burn marks lining his left arm; his sleeve had been obliterated by his own attack, marring the entirety of his wrist and elbow in angry red welts.

"Such power," Mei purred to herself; perversely pleased by their captain's devil fruit display. Tayuya shared her opinion!

Still the explosion swelled, forcing everyone back as its blast radius expanded, striking down annyone fool enough to stand their ground. Pirate, jailor, and blugori alike, each found themselves shredded by the powerful squall; all those fool enough not to currents of heaven itself.

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Watch our for the shockwave!"

"Yo!" Bee cackled, "Da boss knows how ta rock and roll! Ya catch my flow?!"

Everyone face-vaulted.

"NO, WE DON'T!"

Gradually the air currents began to abate.

Naruto waved a hand and banished the last blast, leaving nothing but dust and debris in its wake. There was a silence. Tayuya grimaced.

"Well, shit." she tried to whistle, ended up choking on the smoke instead. "You really don't hold back, dont'cha-

Naruto flung an arm outward, barring her path.

"Its not over yet."

Tayuya blinked. Rolled her eyes.

"Whaddya mean its not over?" She asked, incredulous. "You saw that explosion! He'd have to be a fucking _monster_ to have survived-

**"Zehahaha...**

_"That." _The words dried up in her throat and her blood turned to ice as she saw a massive form stir within the smoke. Tayuya frowned and Mei alongside her, lips pursing in displeasure as the figure of Marshall D. Teach became visible and apparent to the onlookers.

"You really do pack a punch, Naruto!" Teach's voice cackled as the smoke cleared. "You could've killed me with that just now!"

Teach himself had fared worse than Naruto she saw; much worse. The massive man had lost his coat in the explosion...amongst other things. He was missing most of his right arm and _all_ of his left leg, the wounds had forced him to a knee, his injuries dripping fresh ichor with a steady _drip-drip-drip._ The rest of his crew lay scattered about the floor like so much refuse, each bleeding from the dozens of wounds inflicted by the Naruto's unholy Rasenshuriken technique. They might live, if they received treatment in time-eh?

To everyone's dismay, the Blackbeard pirates began to pick themselves up.

"Persistent bastards." Tayuya snarled; her words little more than a furious hiss. Naruto wasn't fazed in the slightest. He simply raised his scarred palm again. A second Rasenshuriken burst to life in his hand-growing in size and volume with each passing second. His eyes pulsed a madddened, malevolent red that promised pain a

"I guess I'll have to use my full power this time-

Teach flung his remaining arm forward and opened a hand, fingers splayed and grasping.

_"Kurozu!"_

This time there was no witty retort; Naruto simply balked as his feet lifted from the floor seemingly against their own volition; leaving his crew to balk as tens of tendrils of darkness hauled him forward. He tried to hurl the Rasenshuriken at Teach as he flew, but the deadly missile buzzed harmlessly overhead and through the air...into Teach's awaiting grasp. To everyone's disbelief, Naruto was grabbed as though he were solid! There was a moment of pained silence as Blackbeard's hand closed around Naruto's neck, hoisting him off the ground and into the air.

"Zehahahaha!" Teach cackled, certain in his triumph. "That's right! You can't use your ability now! Weren't expecting this, were you, _Naruto?!"_

He punctuated the blonde's name with a devastating drop, slamming the blonde facefirst into the unyielding, scalding floor of Impel Down. There was a sharp snapping sound as he struck the floor, showering everyone in a cloud of dust and upturned stones. Despite his animosity towards the blonde for attacking Blackbeard first, Monkey D. Luffy felt a twinge of sympathy for him at that very moment. Even _he_ would be roliling around on the ground after a hit like that!

"Naruto!" Tayuya shouted!

_"Stay back!"_ Came the strangled reply. "He's mine to finish!"

Luffy thought he was an idot!

Tayuya seemed to share his opinion, her eyes wide with concern...only to relax moments later at the sound of her _senchou's_ voice.

"Don't go scaring us like that, dumbass!" She sighed, dabbing a bead of sweat from her brow. "I was worried!"

"He rules 'em all!" Bee chorused. "The capi'n cannot fall!"

Mei smiled softly.

"As expected of Naruto-kun...

Sasuke smirked as the last of the dust began to clear.

"If he couldn't do at least this much then he wouldn't be worthy of being captain."

Luffy gawped. After seeing this, he was inclined to agree!

"This guy...

Because Naruto hadn't fallen. He was still standing; he'd taken the full brunt of the drop with his legs alone, leaving Teach hunched over him. Unprotected. Vulnerable. Even as Luffy realized that this would be the perfect time to strike, to take a shot at the large man's unprotected back, Naruto swarmed into motion, snapping his neck around, sinking his teeth into Blackbeard's arm. To his credit, Teach didn't release Naruto. That, proved to be a mistake. A fatal mistake, as Naruto used the momentum of his bite to thrash his legs against the ground, bringing his body full circle. Now he was facing Blackbeard.

And his hands were still free.

"For my mother," he hissed.

"Zeha!" Teach sneered and squeezed Naruto's throat even tighter, arrogant in his victory. "What're ya gonna do?! So long as gotta hold of ya, you can't use your Kaze Kaze no mi-

_"Dai Sai Rin,"_** (The Largest Ring)** Naruto muttered, bringing both hands forward and upward, clenched into fists. Teach had just enough time to glance down, to see the clenched hands-_feel_ them pressing up against his chest before he recognized the technique. Whitebeard's grandson flashed Blackbeard a grin that made the devil look tame. His muscles bulged with unseen power, not the power of his devil fruit, but one just as, if not moreso, deadlier than the rest, surging through his clenched hands and into his unwitting target. He uttered one word and one word only, giving name to a technique that sent a silent shiver of remembrance down Luffy's spine.

_**"ROKUOGAN."**_

Teach yowled in pained surprise as a wave of supersonic energy ripped up and _through_ his chest, leaving him outwardly untouched. Inward was another matter. The deadly blast tore through his insides like a hurricane making a massacre of muscle and bone before smashing into the stairwell over yonder. Blood fountained forth between Teach's teeth, pouring down onto the battere blond below, the sudden shock of impact causing his grip to slacken, just for a moment. And in that moment, the very instant of his release, Naruto pounced, cackling madly.

"Oi," Tayuya swallowed, frightened by the sudden change in his behavior. "Is he okay?"

_Ping!_

Naruto stopped short as a bullet pierced his skull, dissipating harmlessly in a current of wind.

"Protect the captain!" Van Augur snapped, raising his rifle to reload for a second-if not fruiless-line of fire. That proved his first and last mistake; because instead of ending Teach, his comment caused Naruto to turn on him and the rest of the Blackbeard pirates. He was smiling, grinning from ear to ear, his mouth stretched in a rictus of mocking disapproval.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he tittered blackly, "Looks like someone forgot to teach you bitches the pecking order!"

Mei licked her lips in silent approval. Something about this side of Naruto made her blood sing!

Luffy saw only a whirlwind of black and red as the blonde ripped into Blackbeard's men; one moment Burgess was gawping at the flailing form of his captain, the next he was on the ground bleeding, clutching at what'd once been his left leg. Doc Q fared even worse; Luffy didn't see what Naruto did but he _did _see the doctor's head roll away alongside that of his horse, their expressions transfixied somewhere between horror and sheer disbelief that they'd been killed off so quickly.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Tayuya wondered aloud.

Sasuke shook his head solemnly. "This is vengeance. We will not interfere." He understood full well the state Naruto was in; far be it from him to deny the blond the change to avenge his mother. Whatever Blackbeard'd done to her must've been horrific; because Naruto gave him and his men absolutely no quarter.

Laffite managed to spread his wings and make it into the air, for all the good it did him. Naruto was suddenly above; his fingers closing around those white feathers in a vice. Laughing, he yanked. _Hard. _Blood spattered the searing cobblestones, steaming amidst the pale man's screams as the now useless appendages flopped away from him to burn amidst the fires of Level Four. A heartbeat later their owner joined them-carroming off the wall to land amidst the fires conjured by the burning vats. Crying in pain, he somehow scrambled back onto the bridge before the blonde blasted him into Blackbeard's rising form.

Marshall D. Teach, having only just now struggled to his feet, found himself driven to the floor yet again-spitting blood as the slight man crashed into him. Neither rose again. All this had happened in the time it took for Van Augur to reload. Naruto backhanded him almost contemptuously, then he turned upon Teach. Impossibly, the massive man was still getting back up. But this time you could see the fear in his eyes, smell the terror emanating from his very soul...

"Damnit, brat!" he hissed at Naruto. "I hate you!"

"You hate the fact that you're powerless to stop me." Naruto advanced upon him now, a black gale stemming from his body. "That you're completely outmatched. Well imagine feeling the way you do now all of the time like I have! Fools!" Sneering, he ripped the hulking captain from his feet and dashed him against the bridge like a rag doll. Once. Twice. Three times. "How do you think my mother Kushina felt...when you ganged up on her in the rain and she had no way out?! Well now its your turn." Snarling he flung him away to join his broken band of pirates. "I hope you enjoy it. Because I sure as hell plan to!"

Gasping, Blackbeard tried to raise his remaining arm.

"Kurozu-

_"Kaze no Yaiba!"_ Naruto roared, opening another rent in Teach's chest before he could enact the gravitational pull. He struck down again and again, and again, and only when he was certain that the boisterous bufoon would not rise again did he finally advance, stalking towards Blackbeard, his fingers closing in for the kill-

_"Hydra!"_

Naruto's haki prickled in warning; he and his crew flung themselves aside just as a massive beast of pure poison slammed into the walkway they'd recently occupied. The Blackbeard pirates, injured as they were, were not so fortunate. They remained where they were, beaten and broken, unable to retreat as the viscuous creature crashed down around them, dousing them in the lethal liquid.

"Crap, its poison!" Teach yowled, clutching at himself with his remaining arm, gasping as he and his crew swiftly succumbed to its affects. "Damn you, Magellan! And you too Naruto! I won't forget this! Just you wait! I will...I will...

With a gasp he flopped over onto his stomach, unconcsious.

"Think he's playing dead?" Sasuke wondered.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Naruto growled. Then he saw the poison creeping towards them and sighed. Magellan! Of all the times...

"You're going back in your cage, boy!" The warden roared.

Naruto glanced at his first mate.

"Sasuke?"

The Uchiha unsheathed his blade.

_"On it."_

Magellan staggered half a step forward, alarmed to find a slice of crimson opening on his belly. _When did he...?_ A blur of bloodsoaked black and white appeared in his peripheals, opening another rent in his coat. Uchiha Sasuke skipped backwards, narrowly evading the globs of poison as they spattered from the wound.

"Get him!"

Tayuya raised the flute to her lips and that was all the warden knew. Before he could blink before he could think, he found himself immobilized. A fine mist gathered about his face, searing into his skin, seeping through the deadly coat of poison he wore.

"Damnit Bee!" Naruto spat. "I told you not to touch him!" He drew back his hand, revealing the technique he'd been cradling there all along.

"Chou...

...Odama...

...RASENSHURIKEN!"

Luffy's last sight was of a Rasenshuriken so large it blurred the world white...

...then the whole Level Four simply dissapeared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bwaaaargh! I'm having such a hard time choosing crew members! Shikamaru seems to be an obvious choice for the navigator-almost everyone seems to agree on that one-but from there its fuzzy. It should also be mentioned that Naruto is going to have a fairly _large_ crew, and an even larger ship, possibly bigger than the Thousand Sunny. But hmmm...what to call it and how to write it? I hope you enjoyed this! My damn keyboard keeps acting up, so I apologize for any grammatical errors. The War of the Best is nearly upon us! Look forward to it!**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review, would you kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! Its not official yet-depends on what ye think-but its most certainly a surprise!**

**(Preview)**

_Sasuke shot Naruto a pointed glare._

_"Alright, alright!" The captain flung up his hands in consternation. "I'll let you pick this time!"_

_"Hn."_

_The Uchiha permitted himself the smallest of smile as he inspected the surrounding cellblock. Naruto might be a stubborn man at times, but he knew when to take and when to give, the crew what they wanted. His own bloodlust had been satiated by the subsuquent slaughter of Teach and later Magellan, though he suspected both would be back to torment them soon. A man like Magellan wouldn't be trapped in an illusion for long. And Teach...would Magellan's poison truly be enough to kill him? Sasuke held an unspoken sliver of doubt in his soul._

_Sasuke wasn't paying any attention to his captains' musings. His attention was riveted on a nearby cell._

_"Oi...what's your name?"_

_The man raised his head, his dour features sharpening in a slight smile. _

_"Senju...Hashirama."_

* * *

><p><em>"'Shoot anything' Tenten."<em>

_"Nice ta meetcha, boss!"_

_"You're not a fruit user?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow, mildly impressed by both the power and accuracy of her shot._

_"Nope! The brunette shook her head. "All natural ability right here!" A slight frown marred the features of her face. "That's...not a problem, is it?"_

_"Of course not!_

_"Oi oi, aren't you forgetting someone?"_

_Naruto dodged aside as a wave of golden energy streaked past, tearing a swathe of destruction where he'd been standing mere moments before. Mei gasped in shock._

_"But that's-_

_"Not this guy again!" Tayuya groaned._

_They found themselves face to face with a massive mountain of a man, his face hidden in the depths of shadow._

_Zaraka Kenpachi, madman of the South Blue, grinned from ear to ear._

_"Oi, brat of Whitebeard."_

_Naruto growled._

_"Oh for the love of...I'm not interested in fighting you right now! _

_Cackling the swordsman brought his blade crashing down!_

_"I'm not giving you a choice, shitty brat!"_

**R&R! =D**


	6. Legends

**A/N: Alright ladies and gentlmen, good news and bad news. Good news first. I'm fresh out of my surgery-hurts like hell!-and I managed to put this up here at points between the forced anesthetic. Bad news is I still have more surgeries ahead. Still, I'm feeling a bit better now. Really. ****I'm hanging tough though, having just come out of my first surgery...with two more to go! UUUUUGH! I'm on painkillers almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasnt able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Still...**

**I love you guys so much! *Cries***

**So I'll skip the introduction, but might I advise you to reread the story? Just in case you've forgotten anything.**

_"We ride forth now, from the mouth of hell..."_

_~?_

**Legends**

All the world was red.

Rage sang its sinister song through Uzumaki Naruto's mind as he scoured the smoldering stones that had once been Level Four, his normally blue eyes now a bloody red. Gone. They were all gone. Try as he might, he'd not found a single trace of Teach or his crew, and it infuriated him to no end. There should at least be some remains of the Blackbeard Pirates, something to signify that they were finished. But he couldn't find anything, nothing at all. It was as if his Chou Odama Rasenshuriken had utterly obliterated any and all traces of their existence, leaving nothing but burning rubble behind.

Had they fallen into the burning lake, he wondered? He hoped so. It was only fitting that Blackbeard burn in hell for his crimes. For killing momma and landing him in this god forsaken place. But he couldn't burn until a certain blonde knew he was dead.

Unlike a certain warden.

Magellan lay sprawled out to their right; his body broken, mind trapped in one of Sasuke's ill illusions. The warden wouldn't be going anywhere for a good while. But that didn't matter. What mattered was finding actual proof of their deaths, something to tell him that they hadn't slipped away during the explosion, that they hadn't survived Magellan's poison. Something -anything- to tell him that retribution had been made, pain for the loss of his mother paid in spades. _Tell me I avenged you, momma. Please just tell me..._

"Senchou."

_He has to be dead. Gotta be. There's just no way he could've survived that. He was bleeding before the poison hit, and then the damage from that second Rasenshuriken..._

"Senchou?"

_But what if he isn't? What if he escaped? What he's if still around here somewhere, just waiting for me to lower my guard? He already took momma away from me; I won't let him take my crew..._

**"Senchou!"**

"What?!" He rounded on the voice calling him, eyes wild beneath his battered blond bangs.

The look Mei was giving him proved different from her smoldering smiles; her expression was one of empathy, sympathy for his plight. Naruto did his best to remind himself of that, relaxing his shoulders before turning fullly to formally address his crew. It was suddenly so hard to remember that they were on _his side,_ just innocent bystanders-or not so innocent in Sasuke's case-in his vendetta against Blackbeard. They had little to no knowledge of his motives, and they'd just witnessed him kill in cold blood. He was treading on mighty thin ice here. Snap at them now, and their tenuous alliance might very well fall through.

"You alright?" Tayuya asked at last.

"I'm...just fine." _No. No, I'm not. I'll never be alright._ "It's done."_ No it isn't. Not until I see a body._ "I can move on." _Won't. Can't. Never. Never..._

"What was your deal with him anyway?" the redhead persisted. "Sounded like the two of you had some history."

A muscle jumped in Naruto's jaw.

"Whoa! Alright! Sensitive subject, sorry!"

"No." he forced the word through clenched teeth, willing his mouth to relax. "If I'm going to be your captain, I shouldn't be keeping secrets, anyway. I suppose its time I told you. Have ya ever heard of Kushina "The Killer" Uzumaki?"

Confusion knotted their faces.

"I have." Mei spoke at last. "Supposedly she was wanted for betraying the marines. Murdered an entire platoon and jumped ship, or so I hear."

"Ha! You don't know the half of it." Naruto felt a bitter pange of longing stir in his chest. "That "murderer" you speak of was my mom. She taught me damned near everything she knew, once I was old enough to crawl, not walk, _crawl._ Damn near beat it into me with a stick! Tekkai, Rankyaku, Gepo, Soru, Shigan, even the _Rokuogan, _I knew it all by the time I was seven years old."

A touch of surprise cracked Sasuke's granite expression.

"That would explain quite a bit...

"My mother was an accomplished fighter," he continued, suppressing a ghasly grimace. "But she didn't see eyes to eye with the marines and their so-called justice. Probably why she butchered an entire platoon, and up an' made off with some pirate in the first place. Turns out that pirate just so happened to be the one and only son of Whitebeard-a fact my old man saw fit to _omit _before the navy caught up to him on some island down in the Grand Line. Momma said she only ever met ol' Shirohige once, said he came by to recover my da's body and pay his repsects, or so the story goes. I was just a babe back then-never saw him again until after she she...she...

His breath hitched then, the words kicking and screaming in his throat, refusing to comply. He forced them to.

"Until after she fought Blackbeard. And lost." Memories rose to mock him; he was suddenly a boy again, a quivering heap sprawled on the rain-soaked soil while his mother fought -and died- only yards away in the rain at his back. They'd given the Blackbeard Pirates hell, but they had been two against many. Too many. He'd had the power back then, but it wasn't enough, it couldn't close the gap that inexperience created when faced with a superior foe. Lacking the heart to defe ndhis mother had been his first and last mistake; failing to realize s_he _had been the target was his second. They'd never come for him at all. He'd been left there to rot. The same could be said of his mother's body.

_"Zehahahaha,"_ Even in death-or was he even truly gone?-Teach's words still mocked him._ "Better luck next time, kid."_

Now he had will and power in spades, thanks to the fruit he'd eaten. Power enough to obliterate Teach, but not enough to bring his mother back. Never enough.

"So what happened?" Ultimately it was Sasuke who forced him to continue his tale; the Uchiha's expression suggested he was more than a touch interested in the outcome of this story.

Naruto sighed and continued to weave his painful yarn. "Whitebeard came back a few days later-his boys found me and nursed me back to health. Offered me his protection when I finally got better; said he was sorry about mom, that family had to stick together and all that bullshit. I spat in his face. He never said anything; just up and walked away. Never saw him again. Hell, I didn't even know he was still alive, until a few hours ago."

"Shiiiiit." Bee drawled, crossing both arms in his signature X-shaped formation. "Dat news musta caused a fit_-Itai!"_

His rhyme ended with a steaming, swelling welt on his head, administered by Tayuya.

"That's enough out of you!"

Naruto managed a wan smile at their antics; it made him feel better, if only a little.

"As far as I'm concerned ol' Whitebeard is just as much to blame for this whole mess as Blackbaeard. If he'd dealt with Teach before he started up way back, my mother wouldn't be dead. And I wouldn't have spent the last three years in this hole of a hell. I don't care if he's my grandfather. I aim to give him a piece of my mind when I see him at Marineford. He's owed that much, at least."

Mei gawped at him, thunderstruck.

"You...You're Whitebeard's grandson."

"Um...didn't I just get done saying that?"

"Yes yes, we've been over this already." Sasuke sighed. "That hasn't changed. And neither has our objective; we need to escape before reinforcements arrive."

"And stop the execution," Bee chimed in, still rubbing at the bruise Tayuya had given him.

Three sets of eyes turned toward him, incredulous that he'd actually spoken a single sentence, rather than rap. The dark-skinned sailor was quick to realize this.

"Erm, I mean...we gotta go, dont'cha know?!"

Naruto sighed, but the words were soft, and without rancour.

"Knew it was too good to be true."

With a heavy heart and sword in hand, he started up the staircase after Mugiwara and the others, knowing his group needed to shrink the gap between them and the young pirate-lest he leave without them. It wouldn't do to be left behind now after all they'd done to get this far-

"Hey, what's that?"

Naruto turned at the sound of Tayuya's voie, and subsuquently felt his heart slam against his ribs. There, hanging on a ruined rail. A hat. But not just any hat. Tattered and bloody though it might be, he recognized it at once; the same hat worn by the man who had haunted his dreams until this very moment. Blackbeard's hat. It was in his hands almost before he realized it, his fingers wrapping around the worn fabric, wresting it from its perch with a forceful yank.

"Yo, yo, we got'a ta go-

"Hush!" This time it was Mei's elbow that planted itself between Bee's ribs. "Give him a second. He needs this. Closure."

Sasuke nodded in agreement; he understood the man's need to close this chapter in his life.

Naruto held the hat for what felt like a small eternity-the only piece of Blackbeard that remained. Where the man and his crew were dead or not no longer mattered now; if they were alive then he would crush them the next time they crossed paths. If not, then there was no point in holding onto this hat, was there? He gazed down at the lake of fire below, the smoldering inferno where the former Shichibukai most likely lay, his resting place in the seat of heat and flame, ultimatley final.

_Its over. _a voice soothed, somewhere deep inside of him._ Let it go._

Were those his thoughts, or those of his mother? Was it her hand he felt on his shoulder now, willing him to move on? Perhaps it was.

With a supreme effort of will, he forced himself to let go; not just off the hat, but off the vendetta that had consumed him for the last twenty years. It fell from his grasp almost immediately, fluttering down and out into the empty space carved by his Rasenshuriken. Naruto watched it go, waited with patient and bated breath as it touched the lake of fire below, those tongues of orange and yellow sweeping up to devour the faded fabric almost immediately, swallowing it whole.

"Good riddance," he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><em>(Level Three)<em>

"Look, we've been over this-"

"You've chosen three already, Naruto." Sasuke pointed out as they strode past another cellblock only a few minutes later. "I deserve at least two." That earned him a huff of annoyance, but the blonde didn't outwardly deny his request when the subject was broached for what felt like the upteenth time.

Most cells had been cleared out by the riot; those precious few who yet remained had either chosen to stay, were deemed too dangerous to release, or were simply bored, he thought. This might be their last chance to gather potential allies-nakama-to their cause before setting out to Marineford. Mei and the others had gone ahead to convey their decry to all the remaining prisoners; that with Blackbeard gone and Magellan otherwise incapacitated, their only enemy was time. If Luffy and Jinbei wanted to leave so badly, that was fine, but the _Wraiths_ wouldn't; not until they were satisfied.

_Wraiths._

They'd come up with the name somewhere between levels Three and Four; if they were going to have a crew, it needed to have a name. Eventually they'd settled on Wraith. Much like the _Mugiwara no Ichimi_, the name hailed from Naruto's moniker; they all seemed to agree on it; because it reflected their teamwork strike-fast-and disappear. It just made sense, almost everyone liked it. All except for Bee. Damn fool wanted their crew to be called the Wisps. As in Will-o-Wisp. That had been voted down. Unanimously.

Just as he had then, blond refused to falter under his first mate's assertions now. "It doesn't change the fact that I'm taking a gamble by letting you-

Sasuke shot Naruto a pointed glare. "Says the man who likes his dice."

"Hey, hey, there's nothing wrong with a little risk every now and then-

_Staaaaaaaaare._

"Alright, alright!" The captain flung up his hands in consternation. "You've made your point. I'll let you pick someone! Just make it quick, damnit!" He swept away in a current of wind, doubtless to inspect another cell in this starvation hell. That suited Sasuke just fine. There had to be some good bounties left on this level. Level Two and One weren't even woth searching for. It was this, or nothing. He'd seen some cases in which a price didn't reflect someone's skill-he only prayed that was the case now.

"Hn."

The Uchiha permitted himself the smallest of smile as he inspected the surrounding cellblock. Naruto might be a stubborn man at times, but he knew when to take and when to give, the crew what they wanted. His own bloodlust had been satiated by the subsuquent slaughter of Teach and later Magellan, though he suspected both would be back to torment them soon. A man like Magellan wouldn't be trapped in an illusion for long. And Teach...would Magellan's poison truly be enough to kill him? Sasuke held an unspoken sliver of doubt in his soul.

"Lets see here," Naruto was muttering to himself. "It looks like-aha! Oi, you! You wouldn't happen to be a navigator, would ya?" Had Uchiha Sasuke paid closer attention, he might've realized Naruto wasn't addressing a prisoner, but rather a _guard._ Perhaps had he paid closer attention he might've noticed that said guard was different from the others; his dark hair curled back into a ponytail reminscent of a pinneaple. Perhaps, were his senses more attuned, he would've realized that this man-this marine-was about to become their latest nakama; a lazy marine who'd been relegated to guard duty in the world's most impenetrable prison for sheer sloth, his mind preoccupied with wandering clouds and strategies that would make an Admiral balk. This man had a name.

_Shikamaru._

But Sasuke wasn't paying any attention to his captain's escapades, nor his musings. His attention was focused elsewhere, riveted, on a nearby cell. His Devil fruit had bestowed many blessings upon him; chief amongst them the ability to see. Not just with an eye, but with his very soul; his eyes were the very essence of his power; the ability to trap an enemy in nightmarish dream, conjure black flames with his eyes, summon forth an impenetrable juggernaut born of both bone and fire, controlled by his very mind, and even bend the very laws of reality themselves. With these eyes, he could see who was strong, and who was weak.

And the man within this cell was beyond strong.

"Hello there, youngster." the dryest of voices greeted his approach. "What brings you way out here?"

"We're seeking strong allies." Sasuke replied, unable to pierce the darkness with his gaze.

"Funny; that fool clown said the same thing." a slight chuckle answered his question. "All bark and very little bite, that one. I'll ask you the same questions; why should I join you? Do you have a plan to escape? A ship on which to sail? A strong crew to watch your back? He had none of these and so I refused him." The figure behind the bars leaned forward on his haunches just then, exposing dark eyes framed by darker hair, matted brown locks revealing a strong, chiseled jaw set in a scowl. "What do you have that would make me leave this cell? What was it that made you leave yours?"

The Uchiha paused, considering the man's inquiry. His onyx gaze swiveled back to Naruto's broad back; the blonde's distant form set upon some strange task or another. What _was_ it about him that made him leave _his _cell in the first place? It certainly wasn't his charm. His skills, either. Perhaps it was his compassion? Naruto was open and honest; a rarity among pirates, possessing a willingness to help that went above and beyond a simple give-and-take relationship. He was...simple. Yes, he had burdens of his own, their ordeal with Blackbeard had shown as much, but he didn't let them change who he was. He simply sought to right the wrongs he had been given, to change the hand that fate had dealt him. Sasuke...envied that.

"I follow him because he seeks to right wrongs and answers to no one but himself; because he values loyalty and friendship above all."

There was a silence. Abruptly, the stranger laughed.

"He seeks to tear down the old and usher in the new, then? An admirable goal, if there ever was one. I had such a dream once. To hear someone speak of it is...refreshing." He rose, the chains that bound him clanking with the movement of his arms and legs. He was tall and lean Sasuke realized, almost gaunt within his prisoner's uniform. "Congratulations, Uchiha Sasuke." that same voice rumbled out at him, this time with the faint undercurrent of intrigue. "You've piqued my interest. Release me from these bonds of mine, and I will join you."

Manacled hands pushed up agains the bars in silent offering, Sasuke's blade was quick to grant them release. The chains practically crumbled away into dust at the touch of .

"You never told me your name."

The man ceased rubbing his wrists and raised his head, dour features sharpening in a slight smile.

"Senju...Hashirama."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I agreed to this." Shikamaru groaned as he was led deeper and deeper into Impel Down, in search of new nakama, or so Naruto said.<p>

"Relax, will ya?" His captain soothed. "I've got everything under control. You'll love being a pirate, I promise."

Shikamaru wasn't entirely certain about that.

He'd been content to simply lay down and play dead once the riot started; capturing prisoners was too troublesome for him, anyway. It was that very same attitude that had landed him guard duty in Impel Down in the first place; despite his intellectual genius and mastery of strategems, he hadn't seen the point in applying himself against players-pirates-who stood so far beneath him. It all felt so pointless, sometimes. Where was the challenge in facing uneducated brutes, who'd just as soon as shoot him than try to puzzle their ways out of his traps?

But Naruto had proved himself to be no hapless pirate; his mind was as sharp as the blade he kept at his belt. He was no base prey, he was a predator; strong and proud.

Master navigator though he might be, the former marine couldn't help but wonder if he'd made the right decision in joining him. Naruto had been poised to finish him off after he'd asked that last question; the moment he mentioned he was a navigator though, the blonde's entire demeanor changed. His crew was already the stuff of legends and Shika could see why; Naruto could be very persuasive when you gave him the chance. He certainly didn't know how to take no for an answer, that much remained certain!

Now here he was, talked into becoming the very thing he'd sworn to fight against. And for what? A chance to esape his boredom? Hell, if it meant he could get back to cloudwatching-with the occasional bit of navigating here and there-he didn't care. Who knew what adventures might await them?

_"Oi oi, aren't you forgetting someone?"_

Naruto nimbly stepped aside as a wave of golden energy streaked past, tearing a swathe of destruction where he'd been standing mere moments before. His blade flew forth from its sheathe and swung backwards, the alabaster edge of his weapon effortlessly intercepting the jagged edge of a sword seonds later. A wrench of his wrist brought him face to face with his attacker; squaring off against a great, mountain of a man who was as large as he was tall, and thrice as deadly. He certainly was no slouch when it came to swinging a blade, to have cut him like that was no small feat.

A thin rent opened in his whiskered cheek before he managed to spin away, but the damage was already done.

Crazed golden eyes shone out beneath a mane of dark hair, those bright orbs fixated upon Naruto, his grin the stuff of madness.

Shikamaru sighed softly. "What was it you said? Everything under control?"

"And I do-

The blonde's words ended in a pained grunt as he found himself in bladelock once more, the tapered edge of blade colliding with the serrated steel of his enemy. Blinding blows were exchanged in an instant, swordplay that no mere mortal had any chance of blocking exchanged and parried at speeds beyond comprehension. Wounds were opened. Blood was spilled. Now, Shikamaru was no stranger to the sword, but even he found his eyes outmatched as the two combatants strove against one another. And then, Naruto calmly took one hand away from the hilt of his weapon, and pressed it to the man's chest.

_"Kaze no Yaiba."_

An enormous blade of red energy erupted from the splayed fingers of the logia, its black mane blowing back at the force of the powerful attack. The black burst of oyxgenated wind swiftly engulfed both Shikamaru and the swordsman, their eyes squinting against the hot light as the thin stones beneath their feet evaporated under the strength of the attack, leaving their attacker to stagger into the light.

"Holy shit...!"

Shikamaru found himself face to face with someone who had no business being here-a demon of death and destruction-whose only purpose lay in seeking out stronger opponents. Though most of his face lay hidden in the shadows of the great undersea ghaol, there could be no denying the wounds he'd sustained to his chest, no mistaking the bloodlust in those golden orbs. His was a face many had feared, and even more had hoped to be dead. Apparently their hopes and prayers were in vain. Zaraka Kenpachi, madman of the South Blue, grinned from ear to ear, despites the injuries he'd sustained, and started forward at Naruto once again.

"Oi, brat of Whitebeard. What's the matter?! Fight like you mean it! Like you did before on Level Six! GIVE ME A FIGHT!" Golden light seemed to stream from the man, his strength rising with the desire to do battle. The slighest of hesitations showed in Naruto's sword arm, betraying his intention as he growled, deep and low in the back of his throat.

"Oh for the love of...stay down, will you?! I'm not interested in fighting you right now!"

Cackling the swordsman brought his blade crashing down!

"I'm not giving you a choice, shitty brat!"

Before he could finish his swing, his sword met

"Who are _you_ callin' a _brat?" _Naruto hissed through gritted teeth, forcing his foe down through the air, "You bloodthirsty buffoon!" He thrust a foot forward, slamming a kick into Zaraki's chest and sending the larger sailing into one of the adjaent cells opposite them. The lone logia quickly shot forwards, almost immediately closing the gap between the fallen warrior and himself. Blades smashed and gnashed against one another, drawing sparks instead for an eternity before one of the warrior's finally called out in pain.

_"Aaaargh!"_

"_Chou Odama," _Naruto called as he hovered above the gaping hole in which Zaraki Kenpachi was buried, "_RASENSHURIKEN!"_

The massive shrieking sphere leapt from his hand and into the hole; a dog freed from its chain.

A massive wave of white energy plummeted downwards at the scar in the stone below, engulfing the hole within a web of wind. Shikamaru quickly darted backward, placing some much-needed distance between the two of them as his soon-to-be captain leered into the crater he'd created.

"Is he dead?"

The blond opened his mouth to reply-

"Hahahaha,"a voice rang out from the wreckage, dispelling all of Naruto's hopes at a premature victory, "This is it! This is the fight I've been waiting for! Against someone like you, I think I can fight all out! Don't go an die on me now,_ Uzumaki!"_

Despite the extra time that the incredulously long speech granted him, Naruto was too close to the source of the attack and couldn't completely dodge out of the way. A giant, blazing, skull erupted forth from the debris with maw wide, its cackling orifice roaring upwards from the cloud of smoke in the wall to plow into the thin logia in spite of his intangibilities. Naruto was immediately sent spiraling towards the ground, a trail of smoke following him as the robes covering his chest smoldered into nothingness.

He quickly flipped himself off of the concrete, his exposed torso now marred with fresh scrapes and burns as he ran towards a nearby wall. He leapt up and planted both feet flat against the nearest outpost building, his left hand reaching down to grip a disarded sword that one of the guards had left behind. He suddenly leapt backwards, pulling the weapons away from the wall as he swung it outwards. The blade arced through the airs-slicing a shallow gash in the Kenpachi's skull at the precise moment that he drifted out of the smoke below.

Naruto immediately launched himself forward as Zaraki attempted to snap himself out of the shock he was currently in; the man wasn't even expecting his opponent to have recovered in so short a time, much less to have procured a second sword to use as a weapon. Before he could even think to raise his weapon, Naruto's bleak blade found his neck.

"You stay the fuck down," he warned, "Or next time its your head."

* * *

><p><em>(Sometime later)<em>

"I see you've been busy." Naruto remarked as they happened upon one another again. Sasuke was mildly surprised to see that the blonde had gained some superficial wounds in the hour since they'd parted, a series of shallow gashes ran diagonal across the bare flesh of his right arm and chest- a small slice could still be seen where a blade had cut deep into his cheek. In contrast to the two _nakama _Sasuke had proccurred-Naruto had picked up a pair of his own; and they couldn't have been more unalike.

"So have you."

Zaraki Kenpachi was a giant in human form, his broad shoulder nearly scraping the arch as he crossed beneath it. Whereas Shikamaru looked utterly unassuming in his guard's uniform, the sole defining trait being that seemingly permanent frown and pineapplish ponytail. They couldn't have been more different.

"Any particular reason why we're trusting an ex-marine with our lives?"

Said marine shrugged. "Never took much stock in the whole "absolute justice" thing anyway. I'd rather just sit around and cloudwatch. If becoming a pirate gets me that, then so be it. You need me about as much as I need you, I suppose."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Naruto quoted sagely, patting the slim man upon the shoulder. "What about you? Who're these two?"

Hashirama cleared his throat. "I was under the impression you needed a shipwright."

"Well yeah, when we finally get a ship...

"And her?" Naruto's gaze adjusted to the fourth-and possibly final-of their nakama, a petite looking girl with brown eyes and auburn hair.

"'Shoot anything' Tenten."' Sasuke said by way of introduction. "You did say we needed a gunner...

"Yes, but I fail to see just how she-ah."

His gaze traveled the length of the prison, balefully regarding the skewered corpse of a guard. His throat was filled with shards of stone, doubtlessly sharpened during her stay in the ghaol. How Tenten had managed to kill him with those, much less procure something to make them deadly enough to kill. Tenten grinned.

"Nice ta meetcha, boss!"

"You're not a fruit user?" Naruto arched an eyebrow, mildly impressed by both the power and accuracy of her shot.

"Nope!" The brunette shook her head. "All natural ability right here!" A slight frown marred the features of her face. "That's...not a problem, is it?"

"No, no, not at all!" Naruto replied. "Zaraki here isn't a fruit user, either."

"The kid gave me a good fight." the Kenpachi rumbled at the Uchiha's questing stare. "Figured if I follow him, I'd find even better battles."

Sasuke sighed. A lazy navigator, a bloodthirsty swordsman, and a girl who could hit a target halfway across the prison. Their strange little family just kept growing, didn't it?

"Could this day get any worse?"

Naruto grinned as a dull rumble greeted them from upstairs. That was the signal. It was time to depart this wretched ghaol, and make for the sea.

"...On the plus side, I'm amused."

And with that, they strode away...

_...straight from the mouth of hell._

**A/N: And there ya be!**** I'm having such a hard time choosing crew members! We've got a crew of legends already! Shikamaru, Tenten, Hashirama, and even Zaraki from Bleach! ****Shikamaru seems to be an obvious choice for the navigator-almost everyone seems to agree on that one-but from there its fuzzy. It should also be mentioned that Naruto is going to have a fairly _large_ crew, and an even larger ship, possibly bigger than the Thousand Sunny. But hmmm...what to call it and how to write it? I hope you enjoyed this! My damn keyboard keeps acting up, so I apologize for any grammatical errors. The War of the Best is nearly upon us! Look forward to it!**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review, would you kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! **

**(Preview)**

_Fleet Admiral Sengoku felt his jaw fall from his face as he beheld the gallery of rogues standing before him. Not only had Monkey D. Luffy landed in the thick of the fighting, but there, on the ship opposite him,a second vessel, carrying perhaps the most deadly criminals the world had ever seen, and more than a few traitors to the cause of justice. And there, standing at the helm of the second vessel, a visage as legendary as it was all but terrifying, his whiskered face pulled back in a fearsome smile. _

_"What's he doing here?!"_

_Indeed, Naruto's grin could've made the darkest demon look tame._

_"Hello, corpses!"_

_Across the battlefield, Edward Newgate felt his mouth twitch in the beginnings of a grin._

_"Gurararara, so you finally decided to show up, boy!"_

**R&R! =D**


	7. Let the Sparks FLy

**A/N: REJOICE! YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER UPDADE! Alright ladies and gentlmen, good news and bad news. Good news first. I'm fresh out of my surgery-hurts like hell!-and I managed to put this up here at points between the forced anesthetic. Bad news is I still have more surgeries ahead. Still, I'm feeling a bit better now. Really. ****I'm hanging tough though, having just come out of my first surgery...with two more to go! UUUUUGH! I'm on painkillers almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasnt able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Still...**

**I love you guys so much! *Cries***

**So I'll skip the introduction, but might I advise you to reread the story? Just in case you've forgotten anything.**

_"Give them nothing, but take from them...EVERYTHING!"_

_~?_

**Let the Sparks Fly**

"YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZYYYYYYYYY!"

"Says the man who became a pirate!"

"I'm starting to regret that now!"

Naruto cackled heartily, his laughter momentarily ovperpowering their navigator's screams as their vessel plummeted from the frozen wave...dropping directly into the battle raging below. But not just any base battle was this, no mere clash of marines and pirates towards which they were falling.

This was Marineford.

The center of the Marine might. Their base of operations on the Grand Line. Gathered down there were the greatest men and women that the navy had to offer. Their Admirals, Shichibukai, Vice-Admirals, strongest of soldiers, best swordsmen, most accomplished of snipers. The best of the best, were here. The grunts and incompetents-those not fit to fight a battle of this magintude, had been left at home. If one were to smash the marines here they would shatter like like so much glass, and the World Government would never truly recover. With their back broken, the world would be easy pickings...

_But you can't hurt Hancock!_ Luffy's words rang through his mind. _She helped me!_

_'Then I'll leave her be.'_ Naruto decided to himself. _'But if she gets in my way...she's dead, just like the rest.'_

Zaraki seemed to mirror this thought, an unsettling grin had taken up residence on the large man's face. Naruto didn't have to look to know he wore the same sinister smile. His blood sang at the thought of a fight like this, even the thoughts of confronting his grandfather were pushed to the back of his mind. They had that much in common, at least. Both loved a good fight. Naruto, simply knew when to choose his battles; Kenpachi didn't care who he fought, so long as they were strong. Here was a man who had come up from nothing, carving a name for himself with the sword. Killing was simply in his blood.

"Are we there yet, Kenny?"

_Aaand_ then there was that. Naruto willed himself not to look at the little girl perched on Zaraki's shoulder, but it was almost impossible not to stare at her pink hair and be confounded. Yachiru Kusajishi. She was a tiny thing, a seemingly innocurous bystander amidst a band of cuthtroats. Kenpachi had made her a part of the deal, releasing his "daughter" from Level One shortly before their departure. Her bounty was a mere Seventy-Five Million as opposed to the whopping Four hundred and eighty million placed on the swordsman's head, and with his subsuquent escape from Impel Down, it was boundto

"Oi, Yachiru, didn't I tell you to keep out of sight?"

"But I was boooo~ooored!"

"Well, go be bored somewhere else!" His slate grey eyes, no longer that eerie yellow, turned to regard an irate Tayuya. "Go hang onto Red over there, will ya?"

"Hai~!"

"I ain't her damned babysitter!"

"You'll have to be," Naruto chuckled softly, "I'm going to need him once we land; we'll be cutting a path right through the enemy."

"Yehahahaha!" the man bellowed with his strange laugh, voice roaring in their descent. "This is why I follow you, kid! Big battles! It doesn't get any better than this! Ain't thar right?!" His enthusiasm was met with a few grumbles of annoyance on the part of their comrades, and a bright grin from Yachiru.

"That doesn't change the fact that we're _still _falling!" Shikamaru shouted, struggling to make himself heard over the increasingly high pitched wind. "Someone do something before we crash!"

His words were met with silence.

_"Well?!"_

"I'm _already_ doing all I can." Naruto shrugged. "My wind is the only reason we _haven't_ dashed ourselves on the ice yet."

Kabuto, a peculiar marine they'd found aboard the ship-and the sole survivor of the massacre made to hijack this very vessel-quietly adjusted his spectacles with an off hand. "If you'd like, I could calculate our chances of being shot down before we'd hit the ground. There's a seventy-five percent ratio a cannon will target us long before-

"I don't wanna hear anything from you, introvert!"

"Why not?" the young man inquired. "We're both fugitives from justice now, aren't we? The only difference is that_ I _know which way the wind's blowing." The subtle dig left the normaly level-headed navigator flush with anger, his cheeks flaring a rare red in the wind/

"I...you...we are you still here, anyway?!"

"My charming personality?"

That earned a few laughs from the Wraith Crew, the silver-haired man hadn't indicated his allegiance toward either side yet, he was merely along for the ride. He claimd to have no special skillset, no weapon save a odd-looking scalpel strapped to his belt, and subpar medical talent at best; he knew how to bandage a wound and keep it from becoming infected-something of a staple considering the wounds Kenpachi had sustained after his brief scuffle with Naruto in Impel Down. Not a pirate, and yet no longer a marine. Neither enemy, nor ally.

They didn't know what to make of him. He'd proffessed a willingness to go his own way once they reached Marineford; that seemed impossible now as they fell to their doom!

"There's nothing we can do now, anyway." Sasuke sighed; the Uchiha having secured himself safely in the rigging the moment they'd broken free from the frozen tsunami. "Look." He indicated Luffy's falling ship with a slender finger, the first galleon already well ahead of them, making for lone point of water amidst all the ice. "They're in no better shape than we are." Mugiwara had commandeered that vessel back at Impel Down and they, this one, not wanting anything to do with the boy's foolhardy plan. They just so-happened to share the same destination. That was all.

Killer Bee harumphed agreement at that, clinging to the mast with all his might. "Yo, bro! Just go with the flow!"

"That 'flow' of yours better not involve us getting crushed against the ice!" Tayuya piped in, her hazel eyes nervously regarding the fast approaching glaciers below, red dress fluttering wildly. Naruto's wind had slowed their descent enough to try and make their landing "salvageable" but even then there was only so much he could do. In a few seconds-a minute at most-they were going to announce their arrival. Whether they wanted to or not.

"Relax," Tenten chirruped happily, steadfastly sharpening a knife as she hung upside down from a rail; she, of all the Wraiths, seemed most as ease with their current predicaments. "I mean, the worst we can do is die, right? I'm just happy to be out of Impel Down again."

"Again?"

"Tried to escape, once." Her chocolate brown eyes glanced briefly in Naruto's direction before returning to the knife in her hand. "Almost worked, too. I was right there at the docks before they caught me. But heyt, at least I got a bounty rise out of it." Well, in hind sight, that made sense. Why else would the price on her head be three hundred and fifty-five million? If she really could make a weapon out of anything, shoot anything, then the lithe brunette truly was a force to be reckoned with; an enemy not to be made lightly.

"How'd ya do it?" Just like any musician, Tayuya loved a good story. Even if had to be told while they were falling to their death.

"Lured a guard in close and gouged his eyes out." She replied matter-of-factly. "Remember babe, men are easy, its the _women_ you gotta watch out for. There never were enough of them in the marines..."

"You were a marine?!"

_"Was."_ For the first time since they'd met her, a touch of anger entered Tenten's tone, her slender fingers grinding around the hilt of her knife. "I'd always wanted to be one ever since I was a little girl. It was a dream of mine, you know? Go out to sea, travel the world, kill a few pirates. Oh, my bad." Her words faltered at Naruto's questioning stare. "I'm not like that now. You guys are alright. Its just, back then, I was convinced _he_ was right, that absolute justice was the way to go. I mean, he was my dad, and all."

There was a silence.

"You mean...?

"Yeah, my career was fast-tracked by Akainu himself, alright?" Her eyes cut bloody red dagger into the lot of them. "He's my pappa. Its not something I'm proud of; not anymore. I signed up for the marines to be more like him; ended up a Vice-Admiral almost before I even knew what was happening. Tends to happen when you're the daughter of the Red Dog himself. People make way for you; fear or respect you. I didn't care. To me fear and respect were one and the same. I was so sure of myself; I didn't think anything could touch me, or the men I led. Thought I was invincible. Maybe I was. But I wasn't infallible."

"The hell happened?"

"Apparently the World Government likes their marines corrupt, sweetheart; they don't take kindly to meddling, especially when you try to weed out said corruption. Doesn't matter if you're an Vice-Admiral, Admiral, or even Sengoku himself. I got curious; wondered why more and more civilian casualties kept appearing on the reports. _My_ reports. I knew I wasn't the one doing it; turns out my men were enjoying their privileges more than I thought, if you know what I mean."

"The second I investigated those allegations, I found myself clapped in irons and hauled off to Mariejoa. I was presented with a choice. Either kill my men or spend the rest of my life in prison. But I knew how to pick a lock, and they forgot that I wasn't some weak-willed woman who could be ordered around. So I cut myself loose; instead of butchering my men for their misconduct, I ended up slaughtering a few government officials before anyone knew what was happening. Maybe even a Tenryubito or two before they took me down. That was, what? Four or five years ago? Time gets funny in a cell. By all rights they could've made me one of their slaves, but da-_Akainu_ had me tossed in Impel Down instead. Said they wouldn't let me out until I "reconsidered" my actions."

"And you still haven't?" Naruto frowned; something about her being the daughter of Akainu didn't sit well with him; how would she react to facing her father down there. On the other hand, he knew a thing or two when it came to familial issues; though he couldn't claim his past with Whitebeard to be anywhere near as storied.

Just like that, her cheery grin returned. "Still haven't. If I see my old man down there, I'll bury a knife in his chest.

Tayuya sweatdropped.

"Where did you find this crazy bitch, boss?!"

"I think she's quite chipper." Mei, much like Naruto, didn't share the fear of falling to death; her logia body prevented any such happenstance. What did worry her however was the water. She'd never been that much of a strong swimmer even before she'd eaten the Kiri Kiri no mi, the thought of coming so far, only to be met with a watery grave...was disquieting. Naruto shared her fear but he refused to let it show, or leat Shikamaru's shouts of concern derail him from his excitment. Why couldn't that lazy fool see? It wasn't the destination that mattered, it was the ride along the way! They were finally here!

"Maybe the boy's right," the grave voice of their shipwright finally interjected, making his opinion known. "If we hit the ice, even I won't be able to salvage the ship and without it...how do you plan to escape from here, captain?" Naruto craned his neck and squined toward Senju Hashirama, regarding the newly-armored man with a faint curiosity. He'd spoken very little since they'd first met, preferring instead to relegate himself to the task of tending to the ship, mending the wounds it had sustained during their hostile takeover.

"Relax, this one's a loaner, remember?" the words came easily to him; even if they did survive, he wanted no business sailing on a marine ship. Former or otherwise. "If we do make it out of here, we can always swing by Water Seven and ask _them_ to build us a ship. I've got a couple hundred billion berri stashed away in one of my old safehouses; assuming it hasn't been ransacked, we can get ourselves a warship, bigger and better than this one! Whaddya say, Senju?"

The shiprwright frowned. "It feels...wrong, scuttling something so beautiful." His hand touchd the mast lovingly, fingers working into the wood.

The great galleon was indeed massive; Hashirama had been fussing over it ever since they'd climbed aboard, tinkering with it ways that Naruto couldn't comprehend. Naruto silently applauded Sasuke for finding the shipwright; the man was a born natural-a complete master of his craft. It certainly helped that he had command over wood thanks to his devil fruit. One might think that the Paramecia wasn't suited for combat, but Naruto had seen firsthand what he could do when provoed. A logia he might not be, but the man wielded his power in ways Naruto wouldn't have thought possible. He was a fighter alright, just like the rest of thems in his own way; how else would your head be worth _four hundred and twenty-five mil? _Whatever he'd done, he must've really pissed someone off.

But what the devil had he done to land himself in Impel Down? That was truly the question of the hour, an answer Naruto didn't think he'd ever have.

...very well." he conceded at last. "Assuming we survive the battle to come, I'd welcome the chance to sail on such a ship."

"I'm liking the sound of that, too." Mei smiled.

Tayuya grinned. "Hell yes!"

"Why don't we think up a name for it first?" Sasuke added as the ground roared up to welcome them with open arms. "I'm not sailing on sone nameless ship."

"We're deciding this now?!" Shikamaru gawped.

"Why wait?" Kabuto snipped back.

"The kid's right, now's as good a time as any." Zaraki shrugged.

"Aye!" Yachiru chirruped. "Kenny's right! So...

"Dorgenark?"

"Nah, that's been done. Wouldn't want to get sued."

"We're pirates, how would anyone sue us?"

"Next!"

"Konoha?"

"Are you crazy? That's the most common name there is!"

"Malestrom?"

...maybe?"

"How about "My Pride is a Hurricane?" Naruto interjcted. "That sounds like a good one-

"DENIED!" Everyone, save Mei, shot that idea down in an instant. Petulant, their captain tried again.

"How about just "Hurricane" then? Would that work?"

The aging Senju actually craked a wan smile at that idea.

"Say, I actually like that one...

"Seconded." Sasuke grunted.

A chorus of approvals followed, reaffirming his decision.

"In case you've forgotten, _some_ of us aren't superhuman! I hope you have a doctor on hand, because we're going to need one!"

"Oh, right." Naruto smacked a fist into his palm. "A doctor! Did we get one of those? No?" His grin only grew as a shudder ran through his crew. "Huh. Knew I forgot _something." _For a long moment there was a silence, broken only the howling of the wind and the sound of conflict below. And then. And_ then._

"YOU FORGOT?!"

"If'n yer lookin' for a doc," Kenpachi spoke up suddenly, sounding strange. "I might just know one."

"Really?"

"Ask me if we live through this!"

Then there was no more time for thought. The ice was mere millimeters away now-any and all conversation would have to wait until later. Much later. The galleon convulsed as Hashirama's fortifications came apart, the keel all but shattering as the heavy vessel made contact with the frozen bay. For a terrifying instant everyone feared the ship wouldn't hold. But then the ice broke beneath them, exploding outward in a sea of salty and spray. But their ordeal wasn't over yet.

_"Brace yourselves, we're going to hit the-_

* * *

><p>BA-KRAM!<p>

Everything stopped. Everyone one stopped fighting. The world simply ceased to be. All eyes turned toward the mighty crash, gawping at the great galleons that had landed right in their lap. Noe one but _two_ each bore a crew that would make even the most hardened of hearts quiver in fear. It certainly didn't helpt that the second wreck remained shrouded in an eerie fog-preventing any and all eyes from peering into the gloom. But the silence prevailed in the end, the marines eventually recovering first as they beheld the two scuttled ships.

"Arararara," Aokiji murmurred, peering down into the wreckages. "This can't be good...

"That surpriiiiiised me." Kizaru drawled.

"..." Akainu remained decisively silent as the smoke began to clear.

"We actually made it."

"And we're here!"

"Bout damn time."

"Quit complaining, Kenpachi! You wanted a fight, now you've got plenty!"

"Aye, Red's right! Ken-chan's going to kill everyone!"

"...she does mean everyone _but _us, right? Seriously guys, I'm not ready to die yet...

"Relax, Tenten. Nobody's going to lay a hand on your, alright?"

"As expected of my captain! You really are protective!"

"Still," a woman's voice intruded, "Perhaps I should lift the fog? It wouldn't do for us to be shot without being seen.

"Hnn, good point. Raise it!.

Fleet Admiral Sengoku felt his jaw fall from his face as he beheld the gallery of rogues standing before him. Not only had Monkey D. Luffy landed in the thick of the fighting, but there, on the ship opposite him,a second vessel, carrying perhaps the most deadly criminals the world had ever seen, and more than a few traitors to the cause of justice. And there, standing at the helm of the second vessel, a visage as legendary as it was all but terrifying, his whiskered face pulled back in a fearsome smile.

"What's he doing here?!"

Indeed, Naruto's grin could've made the darkest demon look tame. A black gale circled his body to tug at his scarlet jacket and rustle through his battered hair, belying his almost hellish appearance. Cruel crimson-blue eyes balefully regarded the score of pirates and marines down at his feet as though they were naught but ants, his lips pulling back to expose those deadly canines. Two words snaked past his lips, and yet they inspired fear in every single soldier and pirate assembled before him.

"Hello, corpses!"

Across the battlefield, Edward Newgate felt his mouth twitch in the beginnings of a grisly grin. Even in old age these eyes of his did not lie-he knew that face. The same visage that had spat upon him and cursed him for failing to save his mother, now older and worn, endowed with experience and power beyond his years. He felt strength return to these old bones of his, a fierce joy that outstripped even the love he had for his sons and Ace surging through his veins, leaving him feeling stronger than he'd ever felt before.

"Gurararara, so you finally decided to show up, boy!"

"Is he still alive?" Naruto nudged Shikamaru's prone form with a boot. The poor navigator had collapsed the moment they'd hit the ice, the whites of his eyes showing in that haunted face.

"No, I think he's dead now." Sasuke replied.

Unintelligible gibberish streamed forth from the former marine's mouth.

"Pirates...why did it have to be pirates...

"Yup, he's alive. Hashirama, do me a favor and revive him while I take care of this." Chuckling, the blond turned to regard the vessel opposite him. "Oi, Mugiwara! You're on your own, for now! We're going our separate ways in a minute!" With that he unsheathed his blade, eyeing the scaffoldings that blocked him from his objective. Its keen edge glistened in the sunlight, shimmering with untold power.

"Hrmm...that wall's going to be a problem." he murmurred. "But not for long...right, partner?"

Sasuke blanched. He knew that look...

...what're you going to do?"

"I thought up a new move when we took down Magellan." the blonde confessed. "Did you know a Hydra's an actual dragon?" His hand drew back, fingers clenched into claws around the hilt of his blade. Sasuke always'd meant to ask him where he'd gotten that weapon, whom he'd claimed it from. It seemed to glow now in his grasp, the seafoam-colored blade pulsating an unnatural green as he held it. A crazed grin tore across his face just then as he breathed in and out, the silent harbinger of what was to come. The wind rose around him, angry and keening for marine blood. Blood he would gladly give.

Atop the wall, Aokiji bristled.

"Oi oi, he isn't going to-

_"Daishinkan!"_ **(Great Dragon Shock)**

With a grunt, the blond dropped it. He did not drop the blade, as in release it, he simpl dropped the sword, cutting down in a motion so sudden and swift, it was nearly invisible to the human gaze. Uchiha Sasuke's eyes were anything but human however, he saw what Naruto was aiming for; not the admiral, but the wall itself. Marineford exploded. Chunks of stone and masonry blew outward and drifted like paper on the breeze, debris and bodies sailing as one in all directions as the slash made its mark.

There could be no other word for it; one moment the walll was there the next it was just...gone. One swing of his blade had done the deed, its edge naked one moment, then sheathed the next.

"He cut through the wall with just one swing!" A marine screamed.

"S-Someone do something! Get the admirals!"

Naruto wasn't listening.

"Alright you dogs...listen up! This is an order from your captain!" His voice thundered across the frozen tundra, making itself known to all alongside his wilde smile. "I hereby order you, each and every one of you, to...

_"...GO WILD!"_

**A/N: And there ya be!**** Despite my illness, I was so moved by your many reviews that I worked REAAALLLY hard to get this up. I delved a bit into everyone's past in this chapter, we see just what motivated them to follow after Naruto****. It should be mentioned in any case that absolute CHAOS is about to ensue, what with Naruto telling his crew to go all out and wreak havoc! He'll finally get to chat with his gramps as of next chapter, and their body count will nothing short of enormous! Look forward to it, ya'll!**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review, would you kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! Next chapter! Of Gods and Men!**

**(Preview)**

_Everything was falling apart. Their fortifications were collapsing, their flank was all but broken, not even the timely arrival of Sentomaru and the Pacifista's had done anything to hamper the Wraiths they'd simply blown through the portly man and his small army of cyborgs. He had no idea what their goal was; Naruto and his crew seemed intent to cause as much chaos as possible. But they hadn't yet reached the courtyard. Their was still time, time to execute Portgas D. Ace and put an end to this farce of an invasion._

_Now if he could just get past Whitebeard and join the battle! He hissed in pain as a bloody trench opened his chest, the crimson stain virtually invisible amidst his coat. Ever since that boy had set foot in Marineford, he had caught a second wind. If he didn't know better, he'd wager that the old man was actually happy..._

**_"Inugami Guren!"_**

_Halfway across the battle_

_Shirohige plowed forward, uncaring for the burst of magma that struck him square in the chest. Sakazuki actually started, the man just kept coming!_

_"That damned grandson of yours..._

_Edward Newgate spat out a bloody gob, and incre__dibly, stood up again. His white mustache bristled above his smile, a throat "Gurararara!" tearing its way out of his throat. Pride swelled in his chest as he watched that boy; pride not just for himself, but that his son's-Minato's-legacy lived on through his pchild. His grandson. Gripping his halberd with renewed purpose, the strongest man in the world dragged his aching body upright a second later, rising to his full, towering height. __Even wounded he was was a fearsome sight. How much more could he take?! _

_What had that boy said to him back there to give him such resolve?!_

_"He's __not that easy to kill!" Cracks formed as his fist slammed into the air, the Tremor Tremor fruit wreaking havoc on the battlefield once more. Akainu had only an instant to register that before he was flung forth from his feet, the man's massive hand closing around his throat in a crushing vice._

_"AND NEITHER AM I!"_

_For a long moment Akainu said nothing, his right arm pulsating an eerie shade of scarlet/crimson as he hung there, trapped within the larger man's grasp. _**_"Hell-hound." _**_A single word hissed through clenched teeth as he brought that arm around, sheathing the molten limb elbow deep in the man's chest. For the first time in nearly a decade Whitebeard staggered. He tasted blood when he breathed. Crippling pain his chest, numbness in his legs and heat in places where it should not be, heat everywhere..._

_"Guh...!"_

_Halfway across the battlefield, Naruto froze. He felt something lurch in his chest, those all-seeing eyes turning back to regard the underhanded attack. Time seemed to slow, the currents of fate and destiny dragging the moment to a standstill in his eyes._

_"Old man?!"_

**R&R! =D**


	8. Of Gods and Men

**A/N: REJOICE! YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER UPDATE! Alright ladies and gentlmen, good news and bad news. Good news first. I'm fresh out of my surgery-hurts like hell!-and I managed to put this up here at points between the forced anesthetic. Bad news is I still have more surgeries ahead. Still, I'm feeling a bit better now. Really. ****I'm hanging tough though, having just come out of my first surgery...with two more to go! UUUUUGH! I'm on painkillers almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasnt able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Still...**

**I love you guys so much! *Cries***

**So I'll skip the introduction, but might I advise you to reread the story? Just in case you've forgotten anything.**

_"Now I am become death, the destroyer of worlds..."_

_~?_

**Of Gods and Men**

"Alright you dogs...listen up! This is an order from your captain!" Naruto's voice thundered across the frozen tundra, making itself known to all alongside his wild, earsplitting smile. "I hereby order you, each and every one of you, to...

_"...GO WILD!"_

Two words. A simple order. A declaration. That was all. And yet the response couldn't have been swifter. In the time it took for him to finish forming that sentence and close his mouth, Zaraki, Sasuke, and even Tenten had already took out their weapons out -or in the third's case knives- drawing swords before he could order them otherwise. The sight of that alone evoked utter panic in the marines, fear rippling through their ranks in unseen waves as they beheld the deadly marauders assembled before them; they didn't even have wherewithall to retreat.

_**"DIE! ASSHOLES!"**_

Tayuya was the first to draw blood; her ordinarilly crass voice lashing out in a sonic scream that bent the galleon's hull and splintered ice in every direction. Those fool enough to fall within earshot suffered greatly; they experienced internal hemhoraging on a massive scale as their organs burst and ruptured within their own bodies, leaving them utterly powerless to her second volley. When the shockwave hit they could only blunder to their doom, screaming as the ice shattered beneath their feet and sent them plummeting into the frigid waters of the bay.

"First blood, bitches." she grinned.

Those that could swim soon found themselves wishing they hadn't; because a hail of weaponry descended from the skies to take their lives. A dreadful shower of forks, knives, sharpened shards of wood, steel, anything and everything with any sort of edge fell upon them, skewering arms, legs, and in many cases, heads. Tenten smiled as she observed her heinous handiwork-the time she'd spent aboard the galleon during their journey had not been wasted. In the ensusing seconds, she lived up to her title of "Shoot Anything" hurling all manner of weapons-some mundane, others improvised-into the incapaicitated horde Tayuya's shout had left behind for her with frightening accuracy.

"Second," the brunette chirruped happily.

Trapped between the weapon fire and that god-awful wailing, most were cut to ribbons almost instantly. Those few that somehow managed to withstand Tayuya's deadly voice and evade Tenten's inhuman sights found themselves at the mercy of Kenpachi and Sasuke's blades; their was no quarter to be had there either. The waters of the bay were soon stained red with marine blood. It was...almost too easy. Where were the officers, and the Vice-Admirals? Surely they hadn't gone down so easily. Unless...!

Sasuke frowned at the realization. "Something's wrong...

"Che!" Zaraki scoffed in agreement, glancing at his now-bloodied blade. "What the hell is this? They're nothing but small fry!"

"You're just too strong, Ken-chan!" Yachiru beamed from atop his shoulder.

Indeed, it could be said that for every marine the Wraiths hadn't slain, they'd done the most damage; incapacitating nearly a fourth of the soldiers alone and leaving the others utterly terrified with their brutal display of teamwork. What remained was left in utter dissarray, retreating shrieking to higher ground-despite the orders of their superiors to stay and fight. A dull 'boom' rumbled from somewhere beyond the courtyard, signalling the deployment of cannons to the battlefield.

Alas, that was _before_ Mei exhaled, expelling a mist so acidic that it could melt the flesh off a grown man. And it did just that; Naruto summoned up a gust of wind with a wave of his wrist, blowing the deadly cloud away from his allies and after the retreating enemy force. At first, nothing happened. Then the screaming started, sounds of dismay and despair trickling bak through the foul fog to reward their efforts. Left with nowheres for them to run, the marine flank was forced to retreat from their retreat, forced away from the searing fog and into the waiting arms of the Wraiths once more.

"Bee?"

"Wheeeee!" the dark-skinned man launched himself forward with a wail of laughter, his body already morphing into somethign monstruous. Tentacles sprouted where there had once been legs, his skin darkenening to a russet red as the horns sprouted from his head, body bulging and swelling as his foes and comrades looked on. Within seconds the ox-octopus Zoan towered over the marines, its tentacles sweeping them from the ice a blink of the eye later, tossing them ruthlessly toward

Naruto's gaze slid to the next phase of their plan.

"Hashirama!"

The shipwright nodded and clasped both hands together, his arms craned in the direction of the floundering soldiers.

"Kami-sama," he prayed, "Please forgive me for taking these young lives...

Even as they fought to catch their breath the galleons came alive around them. Literally. Roots erupted from the ship's woood, thousands of angry, writhing tendrils swarming down over the soldiers before they had the chance to even mount a counterattack. Entire platoons were crushed beneath the rapidly growing trees, the great oaks drinking deep of their lives to claim even more. As they looked on, the roots took up larger shapes and forms, crreating crude legs by which to move the very vessels themselves. But the old shipwright wasn't entirely reliant upon his abilities alone, Naruto watched him viciously backhand a marine that strayed far too close to their vanguard, snapping the man's neck like a twig.

"Oi, Yachiru." Kenpachi rumbled darkly. "Get off, its about to get rough."

"Hai~!"

"Wha-_oi?!"_ Tayuya grunted in surprise as the pinkette clamored off Zaraki's back and onto _her_ shoulders. "Get offa me, chibi! I'm not giving you a ride!" But her new passenger would not be dislodged so easily, Yachiru had a death grip on her back and simply would not be dissuaded.

"Ya damned brat-

_"Fire at will!"_

There was a deep crack of cannon fire and all her struggles were suddenly forgotten; dozens of cannonballs converging on their position in an instant. Sasuke snarled something sinister beneath his breath- and became engulfed in violet flames. A towering creature of bone and fire arose from nothingness, its massive ribcage engulfing the crew, its large arms crossing in a phantom X even as the mortar fire reached their position. Their world erupted in a muffled retort; not the massive explosion she'd been expeting. explosion She might've found it funny, had it not saved their lives.

"Well this is new." Tayuya murrmurred, peeking out from under the indigo veil. "Since when can you do that?"

"A long time now." Sasuke replied, his tone only slightly strained. "Using it places too much strain on my body, though." Even as he spoke the towering skeleton sagged, its glowing eyes growing dim as the energies the Uchiha supplied were severed. Within seconds it was gone, dissipating into harmless embers as they looked on.

"Bah," Kenpachi rumbled. "That ain't shit. I bet you couldn't kill a dozen men without using yer fancy powers."

"First to a hundred kills wins?" Sasuke challenged.

The swordsman licked his lips. "I like the sound of that!"

"Is it too late to change sides?!" Shikamaru groaned aloud, cringing as the enemy charged towards them. Yes, he had his knuckle-blades, but the thought of facing down so many elites witout a plan was...daunting, to say the least. They _had _to know he was with Naruto by now! He tried to turn to his captain but the man had other plans, pausing to address the men and women of his crew.

"I told you all to go wild," he began, "And I meant it. However, our targets are the admirals and the Shichibukai! Excluding Boa Hancock. I've been led to believe that she's an ally, but she'll probably attack any of you on sigh if she sees you." his words rang harsh but true. "Now, I won't blame any of you if you don't want to fight them but I have faith in you! Each and every one of you! Do whatever it takes to survive! Fight! Live to see tomorrow! Give your enemies nothing, but take from them...EVERYTHING!" he puncuated his declaration with a raised fist, defiantly striking the sky.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Kenpachi was all but berserk with bloodlust by this point, his eyes carrying that strange golden sheen once more. "I'll slaughter them all myself!" Yachiru seemed to be of a similair, albeit lesser mind.

"Go Ken-chan!"

"Hnn," Sasuke's deadpann was barely concealed. "Don't worry, I won't let any of them die. We'll, maybe someone...

"Die?! Killer Bee feigned shock. "Baka Yarou, Kono Yarou! Say that again and I'll make ya fly!"

"Osu!" Tenten saluted smartly. "Just leave Akainu to me!"

"Just be sure to come back, alright?" Mei's gaze held a touch of softness-and perhaps something more?-when he looked at her, but it was gone just as swiftly as he saw it. "We're nothing without you." Hashirama and Shikamaru were a touch more reserved in their enthusiasm, but the latter seemed to have calmed somewhat. Finally, his gaze turned toward Tayuya. If he thought there had been softness with Mei, then there was an absolute fondness in those hazel orbs, unlike the others, she actually looked worried for him.

"Naruto, I-

"I'll accompany you." Kabuto volunteered suddenly, cutting her off. "I have some business with Shirohige as well."

"Suit yourself." the blond shrugged. He risked one last blance back at her, wondering what it was she'd been about to say. Maybe...no. Whatever it was could wait.

"Good luck," he muttered. "I'll return as soon as I'm able."

"You ass," she grumbled as they whispered away with the winds. "Better not get yourself killed...

* * *

><p>"He's coming here, isn't he?"<p>

Shirohige sighed one more feeling the weight of his age. It had begun to press down on him as of late, he was getting too damned old for this shit. Naruto and his Wraiths were the new age; perhaps it was time he had someone replace him, time to step down and live out the rest of his life hin peace.

But today was not that day.

The Whitebeard Pirates had made no such move to engage these titans; many of which were known to them. Kenpachi Zaraki was a name whispered only of in legends; and Naruto's infamy stood even beyond that. His exploits were many and miraculous, he'd carved his name in a bloody swathe across the Grand Line before finally being captured. Although he might have refused to become a part of Newgate's little family, he was still the man's grandson. It was only natural that he want to keep tabs on them. And those tabs now told him that it was time.

Marco frowned as the wind began to pick up, gradually resolving into a familiar form. "Pops, isn't that...

"Gurararara," Whitebeard chortled loudly; the sound was like a small avalanche all its own. "Relax, my son. It looks like he wants to talk!"

* * *

><p>Luffy had never run so hard or fast in his life.<p>

Marines fell in droves around him but he didn't care; he just had to get to that execution platform. That was all that mattered! _Ace_ was all that mattered! He never once paused to think that it might be Naruto who was luring the enemy away from him; that he was the reason he hadn't encountered any enemies as of yet. That chat with Whitebeard still weighed heavily on his mind however; just what did Ace's old man have to do with Naruto, anyway? Shirohige had said something as much:

_"You came here with my grandson, right?"_

Was Naruto his grandson? If so, then that meant-

Ahhhh, it was too confusing!

Steeling himself, Mugiwara willed strength to his faltering limbs and ran onward.

"Ace, just hang on a little longer!"

* * *

><p>"I'll be taking my leave now, Uzumaki-san."<p>

Naruto turned away from the battle to regard Kabuto Yakushi with a friendly, yet wary eye. The marine had disembarked with him when he'd sent out his crew but he'd refrained from attacking or even speaking. Until now. Now, when they were far away from the others. He looked perversely pleased with himself, his smile almost serpentine in its intensity. As if he'd seen all that he needed to see, and now was the time to make his escape. Or perhaps a surprise attack? One could never be certain with him.

"Please tell me you're not going to betray me after all that."

"Perish the thought." the young man smiled slightly. "I'm just going to report to my superior." Impossibly, his grin grew even wider. "Madara-sama sends his regards and wishes you victory in your battles." None of the crew would've reacted to that name, however, Naruto felt blood freeze in his veins. _Madara?_ The man who'd broken him out of prison to begin with? Before he could further inquire Kabuto retreated, first one step, then another, vanishing into the fog of war that they themselves had created. It took everything he had not to follow.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Sighing, he dissolved himself into wind and hurtled towards the Moby Dick.

* * *

><p>Edward Newgate was getting old. He didn't have very many years left in him, and his lifespan would likely be shorter still, assuming he survived this battle. But this was one that needed be fought, one that he had tried his utmost to ignore for the last decade. Try as he might, he could put if off no longer.<p>

There were only three things in which Shirohige had failed, during his lifetime; Minato had been the first. He'd failed to protect his son when he'd needed him the most. Then, years later he had failed to protect Minato's wife, the younger sister of Red-Haired Shanks, Kushina. His third and final mistake stood before him now glaring bloody red daggers into his chest. Uzumaki Naruto. He should've brought the brat with him by force back then, when there was still time. Even if it made the boy hate him more than he did now. Anything would be better than this.

Still, he couldn't quite conceal that squint of pride in his gaze when his grandson alighted atop the Moby Dick. Naruto had never set foot upon his flagship before; those blue eyes -Minato's eyes- took a brief moment to survery his surroundings. Wary, even here in the field of battle. Good. His senses were still sharp after his time spent in Impel Down.

Naruto stepped forwards and Marco immediately moved to block him, not willing to risk and another incident like the one with Squard. Stubborn fool had tried to stab him, deep in the stomach, all because of some plot by Akainu. Perhaps it was his years of searching for his grandson that'd kept Shirohige sharp, whatever the case, he'd been able to avoid the blade, and calm his stubborn "son" from doing anything rash. He could very well ill-afford to be injured right now, with the battle raging around them. But this was his grandson striding before him, and he feared words would not be enough to calm him.

Naruto uttered one word, and one word only.

"Move."

"Like hell I will!"

"Stay back, Marco." Whitebeard heard, rather than felt himself rumble. "This need to be done."

"But Pops...

_"Marco."_

The First Division Commander visibly wilted under the stare and stepped aside. Naruto elobwed him aside roughly, and then he was there. Each Newgate stood across from one another both young and old, the herald of a new era on one side, and an remnant of the old on the other.

"...you're looking well, boy."

For a long moment, Naruto said nothing. He simply scowled up at his grandfather, mouth clenched. And then.

And _then._

_WHAM!_

"Pops!" Marco cried!

Whitebeard grunted, fighting the urge to laugh as the boy's elbow sheathed itself in his gut. There was no current of wind to accompany it; the blow had been a pure punch, through and through. _Damn but he'd felt it, this time! _The boy had truly become strong over the years. Better than his father. Better than him. He wasn't just a boy anymore. He was a man. Worthy of his power and the Newgate name. Worthy of so much more than he ever would be, if they continued to let this grudge drive a wedge between them.

"That," the blond hissed as he took his arm away, "Was for my mother. I'd do more, but the way I see it, you don't have much time left."

Whitebeard said nothing, finger clenching and unclenching around the shaft of his halberd. If anyone else had dared to touch him like that, they'd be dead now. But Naruto was his blood, and he'd every reason to hold a a vendetta against him after all he'd done-and failed to do-during his young lifetime. But Naruto had just thrown away his opportunity, wasted his one and possibly only chance to kill him. And yet he hadn't done so, for some strange reason, he didn't seem to want him dead. Yet.

"You're a right pompous ass, you know that?" Naruto's words caught him flatfooted, unguarded. "Where the hell were you when I needed ya? When my dad-your son-need you? When my mother needed you? When the world came after me for being _your_ grandkid? When Blackbeard ran amok? Don't be a dick and say you _were_ there for me; because you fucking weren't! Not one damned bit! And when you do show up the figihting was over! Its always over! Each time! Every time!"

...is that it?"

"HELL NO!" The fire in his grandson's voice actually made Whitebeard flinch. "I've been through living hell because of you! And now what do you do? You go and throw yourself into the biggest damn battle in the history of _mankind _all to save one subourdinate who didn't listen to you in the first place?!" Angry tears shone in this sapphire orbs, hot and unabated. "You're the only shitty family, I've got left now, and you think you can just go and die on me without my saying so?"

"Why did you come here, gaki?" his gaze turned back to the battles raging around him. "Where's your crew?

A muscle jumped in Naruto's jaw.

_"They can take care of themselves."_

* * *

><p>"Yehahaha!"<p>

Mihawk barely heard the voice, barely had time to cut down his hapless opponent and disengage before a ragged blade swung down at his head. Even then his subsuquent parry still left him with an opening wound. The now thin slice on his cheek wept openly; the first injury he'd sustained in nearly two years now. But it wasn't the wound that sent a silient shiver through his body. That blade. That voice. He knew them both well, and a quiet chill swept through him as his next opponent strode forth out of the smoke, his jagged blade swung lazily over one shoulder, his eyes wide and golden with unspeakable power and intent.

"Oh, if isn't Hawk Eye!" the madman grinned. "Long time no see! Heard you became the "Best Swordsman" while I was locked up." Incredibly, that toothy grin only grew. "Wonder how you good you really are?"

"Kenpachi...Zaraki!"

The man's only response was to grin and bring the blade crashing down at Mihawk's head. Again the swordsman parried, but the sheer strength behind that blow set his arms to screaming. He leapt away but Kenpachi was already upon him, not giving him the distance he so desperately desired. There was no semblance or arte to his defense; it just wasn't even there at all. The man simply attacked _attacked_ and attacked again. As if he didn't care whethere he died or not, as if death was merely another phase of life for him; and it took Mihawke entirely out of himself.

"Oi, what's wrong?!" Kenaphi bellowed back at him, swatting aside the giant black blade with an almost twisted ease . "I expected the world's strongest swordsman to do better than this!"

For the fist time, in what felt like a lifetime...

Hawk Eye Mihawk was actually frightened.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm?"<p>

Borsalino balked slightly as he missed-again!-his heel sweeping harmlessly over the man's head. This was odd. Very odd. Incredibly odd. Not only did this strange fellow continue to predict his every attack as though he were crawling at a snail's pace, but he was actually providing him with advice. Advice! A stranger opponent he had never seen. Despite that oddity, this pirate was beginning to worry him. Kizaru had long considered his agility to be above all others; no one could surpass the speed of the Pika Pika no mi.

Except this man.

"You're bending your knee too much at the appex there," Hashirama Senju admonished lightly, the slanted yellow irises of his sage powers narrow and intent as he bobbed and weaved amidst lightspeed blows-raising a hand or lowering a leg to deflect on occasion, the slightest sheen of sweat the only sign that he was truly exerting himself. "Perhaps you should try-oh!" There it was again! He reacted far too quickly, catching his heel a heartbeat later, stalling him in mid-kick without so much as batting an eyelash.

"Better," he admitted, wrenching him painfully forward by the leg. "But you rely too much on kicking alone. You see a body is just like a ship. If you mistreat it, the host breaks down. Left untended, for example, if your limb were to twist at a certain angle-

_Zing!_

His free hand shot upward, effortlessly blocking the Ama no Murakamo sword. Kizaru once more found himself baffled; he'd expected to slice right through-but no! A thin veneer of wood coated the man's hand, keeping his palm whole and intact, leavint the light-blade locked helplessly in place. Hashirama heaved a slight sigh.

"Now now," he soothed, "I wasn't done giving my lesson. And the bone goes breaaaaak~"

_"Aaaargh!"_

A savage squeeze signalled the end of that limb, obliterating the elbow within the muscle. His right leg followed suit seconds later. It wasn't the same as tearing an arm and a leg off. This...was worse. Kizaru's left arm was utterly useless to him now; the bone shattered within its muscle, and with his right fractured, he wouldn't be performing anymore of his high-speed kicks. Mission accomplished.

The Senju offered a slight smile as he watched the taller man writhe at his feet..

"Don't underestimate the elderly, youngster."

* * *

><p>Donflamingo considered himself a man of class. Character. Principle. Yes, he was a pirate, but he was also a Shichibukai, a man who'd connived and schemed and manipulated others to get where he was now. Just take Dressrosa for example. Now that had been a feat of brilliance, a work of art, if he said so himself. Not one afraid of getting one's hands dirty was good and Donflamingo Donquixote was damned good at what he did. He was willing to do whatever it took to preserve his status there; if it meant subconciously enslaving the populace, then so be it. If he had to turn half the denizens into toys to further his goals, then so be it. He cared for success, and success alone; there was no room for failure in either his life, or organization.<p>

How ironic then, that those principles had been thrown out on their ass.

The Ito Ito no Mi had been more of a liability than a boon in this battle; his string string fruit simply hadn't been able to grasp his opponent for more than a moment at best before she misted away. Being a logia simply worked in her favor. With the sea so close she could disappear and reappear at will, using her fog-like mist to burn through his strings thanks in part to her ability. He daren't come closer enough to administer a killling blow, for fear of sufffering that very same fate. He had the burns to prove it. That damned kid had chosen his crew well; he'd set himself up with the wors possible opponent!

"Oi oi," he seethed, "You're starting to make me angry here...

Deadlock.

Mei Terumi exhaled softly, a thin miasma of fog leaking from her lips.

"I do so hate killing handsome men..."

* * *

><p><em>"Arararara, where do you think you're going in such a hurry, Mugiwara?"<em>

Luffy's blood turned to icewater when he heard that voice. No pun intended. Thanks to Naruto's unintentional aid and that of Ivankov, he'd been able to fight his way through the ranks...until this. Now he found himself facing an old foe, the very same man who'd frozen him solid only a few months prior. Rather he would have, were it not for that of a certain Uchiha and lazy Nara baring his path.

"Why am I involved in this?!" Shikamaru bemoaned.

Sasuke shrugged, his blade coated in bleak flames.

"Someone has to make sure the kid makes it to the stand."

"Man, fuck you! I still fail to see how that should be me!"

Uchiha Sasuke sighed and raised his blade.

"Stop talking, here he comes!"

* * *

><p>Everything was falling apart. Their fortifications were collapsing, their flank was all but broken, not even the timely arrival of Sentomaru and the Pacifista's had done anything to hamper the Wraiths they'd simply blown through the portly man and his small army of cyborgs. He had no idea what their goal was; Naruto and his crew seemed intent to cause as much chaos as possible. But they hadn't yet reached the courtyard. Their was still time, time to execute Portgas D. Ace and put an end to this farce of an invasion.<p>

Now if he could just get past Whitebeard and join the battle! He hissed in pain as a bloody trench opened his chest, the crimson stain virtually invisible amidst his coat. Ever since that boy had set foot in Marineford, he had caught a second wind. If he didn't know better, he'd wager that the old man was actually _happy..._

**"Inugami Guren!"**

Halfway across the battle

Shirohige plowed forward, uncaring for the burst of magma that struck him square in the chest. Sakazuki actually started, the man just kept coming!

"That damned grandson of yours...

Edward Newgate spat out a bloody gob, and incredibly, stood up again. His white mustache bristled above his smile, a throat "Gurararara!" tearing its way out of his throat. Pride swelled in his chest as he watched that boy; pride not just for himself, but that his son's-Minato's-legacy lived on through his pchild. His grandson. Gripping his halberd with renewed purpose, the strongest man in the world dragged his aching body upright a second later, rising to his full, towering height. Even wounded he was was a fearsome sight. How much more could he take?!

What had that boy said to him back there to give him such resolve?!

"He's not that easy to kill!" Cracks formed as his fist slammed into the air, the Tremor Tremor fruit wreaking havoc on the battlefield once more. Akainu had only an instant to register that before he was flung forth from his feet, the man's massive hand closing around his throat in a crushing vice.

"AND NEITHER AM I!"

For a long moment Akainu said nothing, his right arm pulsating an eerie shade of scarlet/crimson as he hung there, trapped within the larger man's grasp. **"Hell-hound." **A single word hissed through clenched teeth as he brought that arm around, sheathing the molten limb elbow deep in the man's chest. For the first time in nearly a decade Whitebeard staggered. He tasted blood when he breathed. Crippling pain his chest, numbness in his legs and heat in places where it should not be, heat everywhere...

"Guh...!"

Halfway across the battlefield, Naruto froze. He felt something lurch in his chest, those all-seeing eyes turning back to regard the underhanded attack. Time seemed to slow, the currents of fate and destiny dragging the moment to a standstill in his eyes. No. Godamnit, no!

_"OLD MAN!"_

He turned, hurricane in hand, only for a glint of steel caught his eye; the blur of thrown metal shooting past him like a small comet. It was gone and past him almost before he realized it-the flying blade arcing end over end as it passed him by. Someone raced after it, snatching a knife up off the battlefield, racing on ahead of him in a blur of black and white.

"You son of a bitch!"

Akainu bristled as that familiar voice ripped through his ears.

_Tenten?!_

Perhaps it was the fact that she was his daughter. Perhaps he simply did think she had it in her to kill him in cold blood. Perhaps a touch of sentiment remained from his days as her father. Whatever the case, Sakazuki found himself entirely unprepared as Tenten leapt upon him, driving both knives deep into his shoulders. The red admiral roared in surprise and pain, clutching at the now-spurting wounds that adjourned the lengths of his backside. Pain bent him double; but it wasn't just pain of the body, pain at being denied him his chance to finish Whitebard off.

It _hurt,_ knowing that his legacy had finally decided to openly betray him. He'd extended an olive branch in the vain hope that Tenten might come to her senses someday, see the error of her ways. There was no chance of that now. Not now, as his only child drove the knife deeper into his back. Fury roared across his visage, anger overtaking him at the sheer impudence of his own progeny's betrayal.

"Begone!"

Time seemed to unfold very slowly at that. One moment Tenten was stabbing her old man with unstoppable fury; the next, _she_ was the one screaming, falling away, clutching at her burned stomach. His attack...it had gone right through her gut, burning its way out the other side in a shower of blood and burned intestines. Her body crumpled to the ground, broken and beaten, her chest no longer rising and falling with life. Kami, the bastard...he'd attacked his own daughter! Gored her, in cold blood! He didn't even know if she was dead. If his grandather was dead.

Something snapped.

_"Akainu, you suicidal bastaaaaaaaaard!"_

**A/N: And there ya be!**** Despite my illness, I was so moved by your many reviews that I worked REAAALLLY hard to get this up. The battles picked up big tme in this chapter, as we see the Wraith's are quite capable of holding their own. But will Tenten survive being impaled?! Naruto****. It should be mentioned in any case that absolute CHAOS is about to ensue, what with Naruto telling his crew to go all out and wreak havoc! He'll finally get to chat with his gramps as of next chapter, and their body count will nothing short of enormous! Look forward to it, ya'll!**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review, would you kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! Next chapter! Inferno!**

**(Preview)**

_Time got funny when you were near death._

_Portgas D. Ace was certain he would've died multiple times if it were not for the timely intervention of the Wraith's and Whitebeard. Who knew what pitched battles were raging down below, what foes fought unseen? A knot of worry twisted in his gut at the thought; the battle must be going badly if even Sengoku himself had gone down to fight. He could hear the wind shrieking and keening down below, wailing in relief or distress, he knew not. Akainu was probably dead; he must've been, else the Fleet Admiral wouldn't have gone down there in a panic only moments before. Whomever stood there, whomevever wielded the powers of the Kaze Kaze no mi, they were going absolutely berserk in the courtyard._

_Now, with only grandpa Garp left guarding him, it was only a matter of time before someone tried to be a hero-_

_**"Demonic Sonata/**_**_Ten Sword Style!"_**

_Ah._

_The firebrand blinked as his grandfather's battered body sailed up to join him on the execution stand, his broken hands still twitching towards his groin in a vain attempt to cover the damage that had been wrought too close to his family jewels; that was what happened when you were blasted by a soundwave at pointblank range and kicked in the balls. Seconds later his savior reappeared, dress fluttering in the wind as she alighted a mere milimeter before him._

_"Well," a dulcet voice crooned. "That takes care of him."_

_Ace might've been in mortal peril-prepared to die at any moment-but he simply couldn't get over just how godamned beautiful this woman was. Flowing scarlet hair mirrored a crimson dress, offset by all cream-colored skin, a heartshaped face and dark eyes. She was the most stunning creature he'd ever seen, gorgeous in her intensity, terrible in her beauty. And then she opened her mouth._

_"Stop staring, fuckface."_

_Ace's jaw promptly dropped to the ground._

_"What?"_

_"'Sup?" she raised a hand in greeting. "My boss sends his regards. We're here to bust you out."_

_"We?"_

_He finally became aware of the dark-skinned man standing behind her, his bulky form marred with blood-Garp's blood-black sunglasses regarding him intently._

_"Who're-_

_"Wheee! The name's Killer Bee! Now its time ta' set ya free!"_

_"Yeah, ignore him. He's an idiot."_

_Tayuya said nothing more; quietly kneeling behind him. The click of a key openng the lock was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. The last son of Gol D. Roger felt strength flood his veins, angry embers licking a trail of fire down his flesh as his power came flooding back to him. Grimacing he stood, forcing himself to stand on sleeping legs, his lower body numb from kneeling for so many hours. Power roared through him and he welcomed it with relief. It seemed today wasn't his day to die after all._

_"Thanks," he muttered, rubbing at a raw wrist. __"Oi, where is your captain, anyway?"_

_The redhead turned her gaze aside, her mouth set in a slight grimace. Was that fear or consternation that tightened her brow?_

_"He's...preoccupied."_

**R&R! =D**


	9. Inferno

**A/N: REJOICE! YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER UPDATE! Alright ladies and gentlmen, good news and bad news. Good news first. I'm fresh out of my surgery-hurts like hell!-and I managed to put this up here at points between the forced anesthetic. Bad news is I still have more surgeries ahead. Still, I'm feeling a bit better now. Really. ****I'm hanging tough though, having just come out of my first surgery...with two more to go! UUUUUGH! I'm on painkillers almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasnt able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Still...**

**I love you guys so much! *Cries***

**So I'll skip the introduction, but might I advise you to reread the story? Just in case you've forgotten anything.**

_"Burn it down. Burn it all down."_

_~?_

**Inferno**

Marineford was a hurricane and Sakazuki stood in its eye. The wind shouted obscenties at him, roaring and raving nonsensical gibberish as the storm raged around them, walling everyone else out. That suited the man just fine. He had no idea of what was coming his way; couldnt feel the killer intent a mile away. It was so tempting to go after Whitebeard now, to finish the man off, while he was wounded. But even a wounded animal could bite and knowing Shirohige, the man just might take him with him before he went into that cold black abyss. Still, the temptation was there...

Akainu ignored it, his attention remained decisively elsewhere. Because his daughter lay only feet away, her visage a mask of anger and sweat, her hands frantically scrabblong at her stomach in a vain attempt to keep her insides from spilling out onto the frozen ground. Tch. For a moment he'd thought her dead on the spot. But no, she'd lurched back to life, grabbing at her guts almost before she'd hit the ground. Was that seastone chainmail he glimpsed beneath the ragged tear of her shirt? Clever girl, making something like that. Just like her mother.

"Fuck!" She hissed, blood bubbling between clenched teeth. "Fuck fuck FUCK! I'm actually going to...sonuva bitch!"

The ringlets had done little to absorb something like his magma, but they'd weakened _just_ enough of the blast that his daughter had sustained a surviveable hole in her stomach, rather than a mortal, gaping tear in her chest as he'd originally intended. She might live...assuming she received immediate medical attention. Pity she wouldn't be getting it. He raised his arm with intent, magma boiling at the edge of his elbow, searing forth across his bloodied shoulder to meet his hand. They locked eyes then, father and daughter.

"So that's it, huh?" her words were little more than a growl. "Not even a "hello dear", or "how have you been" from you? Yer just gonna kill me?"

...you are no longer my daughter." Akainu rumbled, the words deep and hoarse in his throat. "You are a pirate, and as a Marine, it is my solemn duty to_-argh!"_

His words ended in a pained hiss as his daughter arched her back and spat; expelling a series of razor-sharp senbon needless directly into his kneecap. The haki-laced projectiles caused him no small amount of _pain_ but it was the knowledge that his daughter had once more gotten the best of him that truly galled the admiral. Just where did the girl keep all these weapons?!

"Looks like I was right," she gloated, though her face had since begun to pale and become slicked with sweat. "you're still just as much of an ass as you were four years ago."

"I'm going to kill you for that, you know."

Venom oozed from her words. "Then do it, _dad."_

Tenten refused to flinch; a touch of pride traced Sakazuki's features as he prepared to finish her off. As her father, it was the least he could do.

"You should have known better." he admonished her roughly, molten droplets of magma dripping from his arms. "Attacking me was suicide. But you _would_ do that, wouldn't you? I salute you for your courage. Now_...go join your mother."_ In hindsight, perhaps those weren't the wisest of words to say. Who knew what might have been listening. Alas, Akainu was far too focused, determined to eliminate his daughter, to be done with her and move onto more pressing matters. Matters such as Whitebeard, and more importantlly-

_Da-ching!_

A sword slammed down behind him, its absurdly long edge shattering the stone behind him. In that instant, time ceased to be. Akainu froze, his eyes flying wide open as a low growl resounded in his ears. Every fiber of his being wanted to turn around and face this new foe, but he found himself inexplicably blocked somehow; his body simply wouldn't respond to his commands. This wasn't just intimidation that helt him fast, rooting his boots in place. It was downright domination, and he realized his mistake. In lieu of that perhaps he could be forgiving for breaking character, for whispering:

"Holy fuck, he's right behind me, isn't he?"

His daughter nodded sagely.

"Yup."

"Ah, christ-

**_"MOTHERUCKER!"_**

Gale force winds slashed at the air around him; confining, constricting. He was forced one step backwards and then another, and another still, until there was nothing but ice beneath his feet; to melt that meant certain doom on his part. He turned to regardthis new foe, found baleful whites eye balefully regarding him in turn. There were no irises to be seen there, just pure...white. He was the wind incarnate, nature come to judge him and havinf found him wanting. The keening sound of the storm increased tenfold, making his wounds sting evermore, sending his jacket fluttering in every direction.

"Boss!" Tenten practically sobbed her captain's name and title. Naruto said nothing to her; he simply raised an arm toward Sakazuki-

_Pain._

Akainu hissed in surprise as something sliced into his face, the unseen blade of wind sending his cap flying away into the winds. And that was just the opening salvo. He tried in vain to blink away the blood that clouded his eyes but to no avail, no amount of scrubbing on his part would remove it. He saw only Naruto stalking forward through his scarlet-shrouded vision, sword in hand, its tapered tip dragging menacingly across the dack of ice with an eerie scraping sound. Aghast, the admiral raised an arm, magma coating the limb into a ghastly claw. **"Hellhound!"**

Too little, too late.

Naruto's pale aura leapt back to life, the winds roaring louder and more intense than ever. The rapidly-darkening skies lit up with the unearthly light, this terrible radiance trembling at the return of the storm itself. A storm of the Gods. The next thing Akainu knew, he was flying back, his face now adorned by something best described, as a dent within his cheeks. The _next_ thing he knew, he was knocked upwards. A blinking white light was growing larger at the end of his vision.

The next, he was knocked back down.

And the next thing Akainu knew, for quite some time after that, was pain.

* * *

><p>Tenten also knew a thing or two about pain.<p>

She'd lived alongside it as a child, grown up with it as a constant companions during her cadet years. Her father had been a harsh mentor but she'd thought him fair. Most of the time, when he wasn't drilling the motto of absolute justice into her very bones. But this was absurd. Fathers didn't try to murder their daughters, no matter the circumstances. That chainmail had saved her life once again. It had been her mother's cherished armor, passed onto her just before her untimely death during a training accident. Recovering it from the warden's quarters had been the best thing she'd ever done. Without it, she'd have a cannoball-sized hole in her stomach as opposed to this...much more painful wound.

"Itai!" She yelped, tightening the bindings still further, ripping the rest of her sleeve into strips. Tenten was no doctor, but like any marine, she knew the basics of first aid. Always bind the wound. Disenfect if you could; if not, then hope for the best. Ha! Her own papa had just obliterated her apendix and scorched half her insides. Infection was the least of her worries at the moment, the idea of dying proved far more troublesome. She needed medical attention and soon; if she didn't see a proper doctor within the hour...

"Shit," she coughed, flecks of blood spattering the ice. "And I thought Tayuya had a foul mouth...owowowow oh gods, hurts to laugh." To think, she would die like this, after coming so far. God, this sucked. At least she had managed to stab her old man once for what he'd done to mom-

_"Are you alright, dear?"_

Tenten stared, momentarily alarmed to find herself staring up at a dark-haired woman. Her face was that of an angel amidst the chaost, those dark eyes warm, caring, emphatic. That alone was enough to worry her; it was damn near impossible to find such a person on a battlefield. tThe moment she saw the admiral's jacket she tried to bolt. Gentle hands forced her back to the ground and with her wound, the brunette was powerless to resist, impotent as those suppled fingertips glided over her bloodied hands.

"Wha...who are...

"My name is Unohanna Retsu." the marine admiral soothed, her words soft, almost motherly in their tones. "And You needn't worry. Although you may be my enemy, I will not hesitate to treat you. It is my way. Besides, I believe a favor is owed you for what your captain has done. Or rather, is still doing." an eerie look entered those almond-shaped eyes as they swiveled to regard the incredibly onesided beating Akainu continued to take. "I never did like that man...

"F-Forget about me." Tenten growled, suppressing a grimace. "The old man over there, Whitebeard...his injuries...

"Ara, you mean the one I just finished treating? He's already up and about. I warned him not to overdo it, but he should be fine so long as he doesn't overtax himself." As if to mock those very words, a heart-wrenching explosion ripped through marineford seconds later, the power of the Gura Gura no mi manifesting itself in full force once more. "I'm surprise he could endure such wounds, even with my treatments...

"Eh?" But how was that possible? Akainu had burned out his insides! How the hell was that old man still moving? More importantly, how had Unohanna healed him?!

Retsu's smile grew, ever so slightly. "I'm very good at what I do, dear. Now let me see your wound-oh my. Your father did this to you?"

...how the hell do you know about that?"

"Ah, that's another story for another time." Soft fingers glided over her bandages. "Now, I'm going to have to ask you to stay still. This may hurt a bit."

Gulping, Tenten returned her attention to the fray raging around them. She had done all she could; the rest of this battle was up to her nakama. In this battle, death was a very real possibility. And she doubted any of them would be lucky enough to happen upon a benevolent marine medic as she had.

"Don't die guys...

* * *

><p>"Argh, I've had it!"<p>

"Had what?" she cooed.

"ENOUGH OF YOU!"

Donflamingo snarled, his temper utterly lost as Mei Terumi danced away from him, her lithe form proving impossible to catch. His strings closed around her for an instant, just long enough for her to dart in and plant a teasing peck on his cheek. Of course her lips scalded, infuriating him to no small degree when she slipped away once more. He'd since lost his sunglasses to their battle-his thin veneer of composure having evaporated long ago much to his great displeasure. Under normal circumstances, he might've bested her but he was out of his element here, unable to secure even the most glancing of blows without exposing himself to her dead mist, that dread fog that threatened to slough the very flesh from his bones.

It didn't matter how many hostages or pawns he used; be they pirate or marine, his fellow fruit user cut them down indiscriminately. In Dressorsa, her heartlessness might've been admirable. Now it was just infuriating him, inflaming his already black temper to a feverish degree.

A sudden explosion rocked the earth near them, causing her attention to slip, ever so slightly; Donflamingo seized the moment and pounced, snaring her within his strings. Mei promptly turned and spat at him but even the burning sensation of her acid couldn't deny him now. Victory was his.

"A little fight in ya, eh?" The Don sneered, pulling her closer, snickering as thin cuts began to appear aross her bare shoulders. "I like that-

_"Then you're gonna love me."_

A hand closed around his shoulder, spinning him right round to face them. Their visage struck a cord somewhere deep within him; this kid, why the hell did he look like Itach-

**"Tsukiyomi!"**

The last thing the Shichibukai saw were those hellish eyes looming before him. That was his first and last mistake. Pain flared beheind his gaze, hellish images flaring before his mind in rapid succession; mental torture of the highest degree and calibre-so painful he never even felt the blade slide between his ribs to pierce his liver. Perhaps that was cruel of the young Uchiha. Perhaps not. Whatever the case Donflamingo would not die a quick death that day, assuming he died at all. His body crumpled like a sack of bloody potatoes, sinking to the ground amidst an ever-growing pool of blood. Live or die, his part in the battle was done.

"You alright?"

"Ara, Sasuke-kun." Mei purred, surprised, yet grateful for his timely intervention. "I appreciate the assistance, but what happened to Aokiji?"

"About that-

_"Halt, fiend!"_

Sasuke blanched, a rare look of discomfort overcoming him as his head snapped in the opposite direction. Mei craned her neck towards the voice, her teal eyes widening ever so slightly as a pair of figures distinguished themselves in the gloom, standing proudly amidst the fog of war raging back and forth around them. What she saw there elicted an arched eyebrow. Bushy brows, dark hair, matching outfits. These fellows why did they feel the need to wear wearing green jumpsuits beneath their marine uniforms and why oh why did those uniforms have to be skintight...?

"Friends of yours?" she asked mildly, lips twithing in the slightest of smiles.

_"Hell no!"_ the Uchiha retorted with virulence. "I've been trying to get away from them for the last five minutes! They won't leave me alone!"

"By the power of youth I _will _defeat you, Uchiha Sasuke!" the younger of the pair declared, stepping forward. "Now turn yourself over and surrender!"

"That's the way, Lee!" the older of the two encouraged. "Show him power of your youth!"

"Yosh, Gai-sensei!"

It took everything Mei had not to melt their bones right then and there. All this blathering of you and whatnot...it was enough to strain even her legendary patience. And that was saying something!

"Surely you're joking."

"They're stronger than they looks" Sasuke muttered, raising his blade. "I tried, but between them and Kuzan I had to send Shikamaru ahead with Luffy, or risk being overwhelmed."

"Do you think he'll be alright?"

Sasuke frowned. "Shikamaru, or Luffy?"

Mei chuckled.

"Both."

"Do not think you can ignore us, pirates!" Rock Lee shouted loudly, garnering their attention once more. "If you will not surrender then you leave me

Sasuke's visage turned fearsome. "Oh? You saw what we just did to that Shichibukai over there. Do you really want a piece of us? I admit you're a bit of a problem for me alone, but two on two?" Impossibly, those eyes seemed to darken, warping from scary to downright murderous. "We'll kill in you in less than a minute." Lee actually faltered for a moment, his courage threatening to evaporate in the face of their combined front. Alas, it simply did not last.

"I...you do not frighten me, Uchiha!"

"Good, Lee, good! Don't let them unnerve you!"

"I've learned from the best, sensei!"

"Lee!

"Gai-sensei!"

"LEE~!

"GAI-SENSEI~!"

Abruptly the duo embraced with teary gusto, somehow evoking an image of a setting sun amidst the chaos. Both pirates simultaneously sweatdropped.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi...

Sasuke sighed.

"I hope Hashirama's having better luck than we are...

* * *

><p>"Nyargh, what do you think you're doing?!"<p>

"Just following orders, is all."

Gecko Moria gasped desperately for breath as he found his neck twisted at an excruciating angle, the bones threatening to pop and snap at the slightest provocation. The rest of him was in no better shape, his bulky body entrapped by all wooden blocks from the waist down, the earthsome shackles holding him firmly in place whilst his would-be killer prepared to take his life from this world and usher it into the next. Ironically his tormentor seemed genuinely regretful in his actions-nay-he seemed inclined to apologize for his "misdeeds" even as he prepared to administer the killing blow.

What the hell was going on here?! He'd tried to take the man's shadow, only to find himself like this; it had all happened so swiftly he was still struggling to make sense of it. Now, Moria relied heavily upon his Shadow Shadow Fruit to do the bulk of the fighting, but the man had even done something to secure his doppleganger, pinning it to the ground with these strange wooden stakes of his. Without the power of his fruit to aid him, Moria was as helpless as a child, and it showed in the way he struggled.

"I'm sorry youngin', but orders are orders." The last Senju replied. "The moment you decided to attack me, your fate was sealed. I must admit, even that admiral was more of a challenge than you."

"No wait, don't-

"And the neck goes snaaaap~!"

Moria's neck proved surprisingly fragile; it snapped like a brittle twig. His body held out for but an instance, the whites of his eyes showing red as his bloated heart struggled to receive signal from a brain that no longer held any function. Hashi released him, allowing the man's long neck to collapse with the rest of him. What were the others doing, he wondered? Naruto's wind could clearly be heard wailing somewhere beyond the yard but he'd no idea where Sasuke and the others had gone. As if on cue, he a spiky head of hair caught his eye.

"Ah! There's Shikamaru!" A pause. "Why is he running away...?"

* * *

><p>"RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIII~IIIIFE!"<p>

Luffy couldn't help but share Shikamaru's opinion; despite everything they'd gone through to make it this far, through hell and high water, Aokiji was still chasing them! Kizaru and Akainu remained occuppied, but even one admiral was one too many for his liking; to make matters worse, his companion had no way of slowing him down; they'd only been able to evade him thus far by plowing through hordes of marines; knowing Kuzan would never risk harming his subourdinates merely to capture a pair of pirates.

Unfortunately that strategy entailed _escaping_ said marines; an effort that exacted a most painful-not to mention hilarious-toll on the two men. Luffy could at least rely upon his Gomu Gomu abilities for protection; all Shikamaru had to his name were a pair of energy knuckles knives and his own superior intellect. Needless to say, he was running out of ideas! They'd barely esaped Smoker with Hancock's assistance; there would be no such haki-powered kicks to wrest them out of trouble this time!

"Which way?!" Luffy demanded! "Left or right?!"

"Um...right! Go to the right!" Together they cut past another clash of pirates and marines, skirting the conflict, only to feel the temperature plummet perilously. That was the only warning they had before all hell broke loose, a wave of artic winds rushing down to slice them to pieces. Aokiji made his appearance seconds later, swinging down at them with all his considerable might.

**"Ice Sabre!"**

"Kyaaaah! Not that waaaaaay!" The ex-marined shouted as they scrambled around the frigid blade. Just being close to it was enough to chill their skin!

"Then which way?!"

"I don't know, alright?! I've never been here before!"

"But I thought you were a marine?! What good are you then if you can't show me where to go?!"

"That hurt, you jerk!" But the younger pirate was right; they couldn't dodge Aokiji forever, not in a battlefield like this. Still, he wasn't a fighter! Not even remotely adept at close combat! He specialized in long distance tactics, using the terrain and superior forces to overwhelm his opponents. Having nothing but _haki_ and a knife was...disheartening to say the least. But no! He had to try! Make a stand here! If he continued to run away while his nakama fought and died around him...what kind of man did that make him?!

Luffy's head snapped around as the marine strategist ground to a halt beside him, sandals biting deep troughs into the ice. His face was set in iron, his hard black eyes glaring unflinchingly back the way they had come, back ramrod straight as he stood in the face of the encroashing enemy.

"Pineaplle-ossan?"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Shikamaru growled, unnotching his knives. "Now go on ahead!" Raising a hand to his mouth, he bit deep, desperately trying to overcome the fear with pain. It worked, albeit barely, the flinty taste of blood serving to momentarily clear his mind. "I'll cover you!"

"But-

_"Godamnit Strawhat, I said go!"_

Luffy dithered only a moment longer, his fear for Ace winning out against his fear for the older man.

"I'm counting on you!"

Shikamaru watched him go with a wince; suddenly terribly aware of the trembling in his hands. Stupid. This was so stupid! Why did he suddenly feel the need to stand his ground?! But even as he started to reconsiderr the consequences of his actions

"Hmm?" the icy admiral arched a frigid brow. "You're not running anymore?"

"Th-Th-That's right, asshole!" The navigator willed his knees not to knock together. "Bring it on!" _I don't have to beat this guy! I just need to slow him down! "_You have no idea who you're messing with!"

"Well, you've got guts, I'll give you that." Kuzan replied. "But I know a distraction when I see one. I think I'll just get rid of you and go on after Strawhat...

"Crap...

**"Ice-**

_"DORYAH!"_

There came a sharp flash of bitter steel-the icy edge intercepted, then shattered altogether by a jagged weapon of angry iron. Shikamaru gulped, willing himself to follow up, to look into the eyes of his savior. Attached to said steel was a hilt, and to that hilt an arm-the owner of said arm none other than one Zaraki Kenpachi in all his grinning glory. He looked like absolute shit, grisly cuts adjourning the length of his body, the top half of haori and hakama having been lost to battle, exposing his scar-ridden chest. All in all, it was an utterly terrifying sight.

"Yo, Shikamaru." the man grunted. "Looks like you found somebody strong. Mind if I cut in?"

_'I'm saved!'_

"B-Be my guest...

"Shit, this time its an admiral, too!" Kenpachi laughed; it was a deep, throaty sound. "Lucky me. Hopefully you're good for more than a warm up, ice boy."

A cloud of cold steam pushed past Aokiji's mouth, his lips furrowing into a thin line as he considered this new foe. "Ararara, _now _I recognize you. You're that guy who butched all those people in Eneies Lobby. Kenpachi Zaraki, was it? What happened to Hawk Eye? I thought he had you preocccupied."

"Waaas that me?" Zaraki returned with a grin. "Can't remember. But as for Mihawk, I let 'em go for old time's sake, brat wasn't up ta par after all these years." Shikamaru almost gulped at that. The man was cut up all over and he didn't even consider that a warm up? This guy wasn't just crazy...he was batshit insane! Unshouldering his ragged blade, the master swordsman leveled the weapon at the icy demon, eyes abrim with battleust, like a full cup about to overflow. "Ain't got no reason to do that with you. Now, you gonna play with that little shit, or are ya gonna fight a real opponent?!"

"Wait just a moment!"

Both men turned as another figure resolved itself through the battle, his red-armored figures distinctly striding towards them. His body caked in blood-none of it his own-the yellow, slanted eyes of the sage regarding his two comrades and the admiral with a frightening disparity. Despite himself, Shikamaru gasped.

"Hashirama?"

"Stay away, Shikamaru." their shipwright warned. "I don't want you to be caught up in this."

"Whaddya want, Senju?" the larger man growled, visible eye narrow as he regarded his nakama. "This is _my_ prey."

"I beg to differ." came the quiet reply. "I have a score to settle with him."

"Godamnit, you already got one admiral! This one's mine!"

"Care to elaborate on that?" Aokiji frowned. These men weren't bluffing; Kenpachi had spoken with complete confidence of an admiral's defeat. The only question was...whom? Losing even one of their number would be catastrophic; two, disastrous...and he didn't even want to think of what might happen should Akainu bite the dust. And then there were the Shichibukai; the Wraiths seemed to be targeting them as well. Almost as if he-Naruto-wanted nothing more than to slay the most powerful men and woman

"Ara, you mean Kizaru-san?" Hashirama smiled then, not his usuallly friendly grin, but a ghastly grimace so chilling it made Aokiji _himself_ shudder in revulsion. "I left him in the esteemed care of the Whitebeard Pirates, back in the plaza. You can rest assured he won't be causing anymore trouble."

"And now I get this one!" Kenpachi bit out, waving his blade dangerously close to the sage's head. "Ain't no way in _hell _I'm letting you have two in one day!"

"Shall we take him together, then?"

"Not if I kill him first!"

"Oi oi, you don't mean...

Hashirama's left eye twitched in the beginnings of another smile.

"That's right. Our true objective is none other than...

* * *

><p>Time got funny when you were near death.<p>

Take one Portgas D. Ace for example.

The man was certain he would've died-multiple times-if it were not for the timely intervention of the Wraith's and Whitebeard. Who knew what pitched battles were raging down below, what foes fought unseen? A knot of worry twisted in his gut at the thought; the battle must be going badly if even Sengoku himself had gone down to fight. He could hear the wind shrieking and keening down below, wailing in relief or distress, he knew not. Akainu was probably dead or at least in dire straits; he must've been-else the Fleet Admiral wouldn't have gone down there in a panic only moments before. Whomever stood there, whomevever wielded the powers of the Kaze Kaze no mi, they were going absolutely berserk in the courtyard.

Now, with only grandpa Garp left guarding him, it was only a matter of time before someone tried to be a hero-

**"Demonic Sonata/****Ten Sword Style!"**

_Ah._

The firebrand blinked as his grandfather's battered body sailed up to join him on the execution stand, his broken hands still twitching towards his groin in a vain attempt to cover the damage that had been wrought too close to his family jewels; that was what happened when you were blasted by a soundwave at pointblank range and kicked in the balls. Seconds later his savior reappeared, dress fluttering in the wind as she alighted a mere milimeter before him.

"Well," a dulcet voice crooned. "That takes care of him."

Ace might've been in mortal peril-prepared to die at any moment-but he simply couldn't get over just how godamned beautiful this woman was. Flowing scarlet hair mirrored a crimson dress, offset by all cream-colored skin, a heartshaped face and dark eyes. She was the most stunning creature he'd ever seen, gorgeous in her intensity, terrible in her beauty. And then she opened her mouth.

"Stop staring, fuckface."

Ace's jaw promptly dropped to the ground.

"What?"

"'Sup?" she raised a hand in greeting. "My boss sends his regards. We're here to bust you out."

"We?"

He finally became aware of the dark-skinned man standing behind her, his bulky form marred with blood-Garp's blood-black sunglasses regarding him intently.

"Who're-

"Wheee! The name's Killer Bee! Now its time ta' set ya free!"

"Yeah, ignore him. He's an idiot."

Tayuya said nothing more; quietly kneeling behind him. The click of a key openng the lock was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. The last son of Gol D. Roger felt strength flood his veins, angry embers licking a trail of fire down his flesh as his power came flooding back to him. Grimacing he stood, forcing himself to stand on sleeping legs, his lower body numb from kneeling for so many hours. Power roared through him and he welcomed it with relief. It seemed today wasn't his day to die after all.

"Thanks," he muttered, rubbing at a raw wrist. "Oi, where is your captain, anyway?"

The redhead turned her gaze aside, her mouth set in a slight grimace. Was that fear or consternation that tightened her brow? Who knew?

"He's...preoccupied."

* * *

><p>Akainu reeled from yet another impossibly-strong blow. He'd lost count. His opponent was an unstoppable force of nature, it seemed, and defeat was growing near. To think...he'd been holding back this entire time! But no longer he realized, as another blow dropped him into the ice, only for a second to launch him into the skies moments later. A third sent his body carroming off the tundra once again-mercifully putting his body out of range from the deadly and almost unseen strikes.<p>

_"Daishinkan!_ **(Great Dragon Shock)**

Or so he thought.

The marine admiral narrowly rolled to the side, his body chilled as Naruto's sea-colored blade slammed into the ice, obliterating another swathe of land with his blade. That deadly slash didn't stop there however; it kept right on going, carving yet another swathe of destruction into Marineford. Men and women alike were tossed abouts like mere ragdolls; unable to do anything but scream helplessly as their beloved base continued to fall apart around their very ears.

A squad of those very soldiers rushed to assist him, desperately calling out for him to rise up and fight back. "Sakazuki-san!" Utterly unware of the danger standing mere meters away. Akainu tried to open his mouth to call out to them-to warn them away, but to no avail; the words wouldn't come.

"Out of the way, small fry!" Naruto growled as he swung the blade forward. _"Yokouzan!" _**(Cursed Flame Slash)**

A swirl of ghastly green fire burst from the blade's tip, engulfing the soldiers before they could reach him, sending them shrieking to the ground. His sword seemed to sing as they burned, devouring their charred husks, growing stronger with each passing instant. Naruto ignored them and their deaths, reaching down to take hold of Sakazuki's collar. The Admiral's attempts to burn him were met with emtpy atmosphere; one simply did not burn the air. The pirate only drew him closer, his fingers digging fiercely into the lappels of the man's jacket.

"She was your daughter!" He snarled, his words like knives in the man's ears. "How could you do that to her?!"

Akainu spat a bloody gob at him.

"You have no right to question what a father does to his child!"

"I have every right!"

Clenched knuckles barreled into his visage, bending bone and crushing cartilege as if they were tissue paper. Blood trickled into Akainu's mouth-courtesy of his now newly broken nose-entire universes detonating before his vision in a series of white-hot supernovas. Unberable, blinding agony. He barely felt the ground when Naruto tossed him down, scarcely recognized north from south. Trying to decipher eitheir proved nigh impossible for his faded vision at the moment, he could only barely see his tormentor in pursuit.

"You shouldn't have touched her." Naruto growled, advancing upon him. "Shouldn't have touched my gramps, either. They're precious to me. Both of them. Part of my pride. And My Pride...

**_"...IS A HURRICANE!"_**

Black wind leapt up to snare the admiral's broken body, ripping him from the ground and battering into his body from every angle. This was not pain. It was more than that. This...was torture. His every wound cried out for solace and was given noneas the gale drove After an eternity trapped in that vortex he was finally released, flung to the ground like a broken toy. Agony arched his spine-leaving him vulnerable to any attack that'd been forthcoming, prepared in light of this situation. If Uzumaki were to attack him now...he'd be helpless.

A heartbeat later this thought proved prophetic; Naruto's blade pierced the point of his shoulder, his done modulatding to a darkened glee over the man's screams.

"How do you like my Seven Star Sword?" his words trailed after him, dousing him with further mockeries, "It wasn't exactly easy to reforge this thing when I found it, ya know. They say it causes madness in whomever wields it but its actually funny, I'm feeling quite sane right now. I suppose its curse doesn't affect those who've already delved through the depths of insanity and emerged untouched. It seems to want you dead just as much as I do, though. Lets remedy that, shall we?" He took the blade from the wound and cut down again.

Once more, Akainu screamed.

Yes, he had beaten back Whitebeard-for the moment-and defeated his daughter, for all the good it had done. Naruto was dominating him, proving the superiority of his element in every way. And that damned sword of his! It radiated an aura of pure menace, malice incarnate. _Shichiseiken. _The sword wanted his blood, and if this continued, it would have it.

_"Nothing can protect you from me." _it hissed as it cut into his flesh; cutting the air itself in twine whilst it sought his blood. "_Not weapons, not men, not armor..._

**"Inugami Guren!"**

Naruto's blade snapped up in a block-removed from Akainu's flesh-and he scrambled away like a drunken spider, putting some distance between himself and this impossible fighter. "You..." he glared at Naruto's defiant figure, almost unable to believe what_-the hell-_he'd been put through because of this one simple action-because of this mere man. This filth! This pirate! "I...will not...stand for this...!" Droplets of magma coursed across his flesh, boiling at the ice beneath their feet as his voice thundered out. "I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!"

"Too bad." Naruto's voice snaked into his ear-when had he gotten behind him?!-causing the admiral to start in surprise. "You don't get a say; not anymore."

_"Yokouzan!"_

It was a rare thing for Sakazuki to experience the pain of being burned, but this blade did just that; its emerald flames crashing through the protection afforded by his magma to sear his dark sin. Angry red welds broke out on his skin when the inferno roiled over him, blisters boiling upon his face as he baked in the firestorm. Naruto slashed down again and the burning hell ended, hurtling his scorched shell to the ground once more. A terrifying moment of silence passed between them; the admiral realizing he might very well die should this torment continue.

That was when he saw it; there, just in the corner of his peripheals. A familiar figure, creeping around the edges of the battle. Could it be...? Was he hallucinating? Was that really-

BAKRAM!

Akainu's face kissed the soil and the spell was broken-that'd bruise-striking the terrian with enough force to make him bounce. Before he could recover Naruto was there, opening a deep trench in his back with his blade uncaring as the Shichiseiken sung its song of battle and bloodlust. _Yes,_ Naruto grinned, _he deserves this! He-_

"Boss!" Tayuya's voice split the air between them, jerking him out of the depths. "We've got him!"

"What the hell's going on here-?"

"Tayuya?" Naruto turned aside, sanity returning to his features as he beheld the burning pirate beside her. "Good, looks like you did your job. And you've got Ace. Now, you're both just in time for the finale-

_Now!_

Akainu lashed out with the last of his strength, magma erupting from his every pore; sights set upon the last of Roger's legacy. His fire would be no match for his _magma_ he'd burn right through the boy before he ever knew what had happened. But nothing happened. Instead he stared, gawped as found his advance inexplicably halted-stalled against the unbrekable edge of Naruto's blade. Something was wrong. Why couldn't he feel his everything? His arms? His legs? He couldn't even move a muscle! It was only as he looked down, saw the smooth steel sticking into his chest, that he realized what had happend. The edge had pierced through that cloak of lava he wore, penetrating his intangibility to strike at the one thing no human thought he had. _His heart._ He was dead. And if not, soon would be.

"You stubborn son of a bitch." Naruto gave the blade an angry wrench, causing Sakazuki to shudder. "Tenten wasn't enough-you had to go after him, too?! Can't you just roll over and die?!"

Sengoku pounced in that instant, massive fist swinging down at the blonde's head. With Akainu dead or dying, and the blonde's sword still trapped in his body, this might be the only opporunity he had-

_"HIKEN!/MUKAIKAZE!"_

A wall of fire and wind greeted his suprirse attack, an inferno superheated by the strength of the hurricane behind it. But Sengoku hadn't become Fleet Admiral for nothing. Still he plummeted towards the blond, driving his massive golden downward with all his willpower and might.

Never made it.

"No you don't, fucker!"

Tayuya shrieked an obscenity and exhaled in a massive burst of sound, both blinding and deafening him in a single instant. Stricken by the sudden loss of sight and sound he faltered, losing control of his descent. That momentary lapse was all he needed, Naruto did, to end him. Fist met fist and the latter yielded, his now matte black arm crushing Sengoku's in a single swing.

"Hardening." Naruto muttered, his right arm turning black with the power of haki, becoming impervious to even the most brutal of blades. Instead of losing a limb to his opponent he simply stood there, cold white eyes boring into the fleet admiral. His surprise attack having failed completely, the man struggled to escape but the Hurricane held him fast. Despite his Buddha form, he simply couldn't tear himself away from the blonde. A silence passed between the two men, infinite in its meaning.

_And then it was over._

Then Naruto struck upward. His fist found purchase in the massive man's gut, shattering the control over his fruit. Sengoku toppled forward with a gasp, his form shrinking, golden sheen fading, as his body returned to its true form. With his free hand. Naruto quietly tugged the Seven Star Sword from Akainu's chest, the green blade still glimmering with the dying man's blood. Sengoku had no doubt of what would happen next, yet in all his might, he simply couldn't find a way to fight free. His free hand smashed relentlessly against the boy's face but he'd hardened that too, and merely received a broken knuckle for his efforts. Naruto didn't even so much as flinch, his lips parting for a slight sigh.

"Tayuya?" He spoke softly, his gaze falling to the small form still perched on her back. "Yachiru?"

"Yeah?"

_"Don't look."_

Naruto didn't even bother to speak to Sengoku; he simply raised the _Shichiseiken_ and cut down. Hard. Sengoku barely even felt it when the blade split him in twine; its alabaster edge cleaving through his right shoulder to emerge effortlessly through his left, completely bifurcating him. Damn. That was his last thought before his two separate halves split and toppled apart. He was dying before he even hit the grounds-his lifeless gaze a silent plea unto the sky, begging for mercy as that cold steel descended upon his neck. Naruto gave none.

Sengoku's head rolled away from his shoulders...

_...and the last hope of the Marines died with it._

**A/N: And there ya be!**** Despite my illness, I was so moved by your many reviews that I worked REAAALLLY hard to get this up. I've racked up quite the body count thus far: Sengoku-Akainu-and of course Moria are dead; Kizaru and Donflamingo are questioniable, and Tenten survived. But we're not done just yet! What happened to Whitebeard?! Will he survive?!**

**To those of you who were expecting Unohanna to appear , you were correct. I do believe the Wraiths have finally found their doctor! The battles picked up big tme in this chapter, as we see the Wraith's are quite capable of holding their own. Naruto****. It should be mentioned in any case that absolute CHAOS is about to ensue, what with Naruto telling his crew to go all out and wreak havoc! He'll finally get to chat with his gramps as of next chapter, and their body count will nothing short of enormous! Look forward to it, ya'll!**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review, would you kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! Next chapter! Mastermind!**

**(Preview)**

_"Muhuhuhuhu," The masked man chuckled, a hand lingering over the orange facade that covered his visage. "Thank you for all that you've done, Naruto-kun. Truly. I honestly didn't expect you to form such an alliance of rogues when I broke you out, let alone weaken the marines this much. Congratulations on your victory. Such a shame that so many had to die to see this day won..._

_Naruto bristled. How dare he speak of that...!_

_"Oi oi," A strong hand clasped his shoulder, Shanks' palm the only thing restraining him from lashing out. His uncle-surprise surprise-had arrived here and the end of the battle-at the loss of so many, to effectively bring the War of the Best to a close. The last living link to his mother-excluding Whitebeard-standing here beside him._

_"Don't let him get to you, kid."_

_"My thanks to you as well, Red Hair!" The stranger laughed loudly, the lone eye of his mask turning to regard the emperor. "It is only fitting that you of all people, be here to witness this! The day the World Government was brought low, down to its knees! The day I abolished it and gave rise to a new world!"_

_"Keh...!" Zaraki snorted. "What the hell is he blabbering about?"_

_Retsu frowned as well, her mouth downturned in silent approval._

_"Ararara," Aokiji's weak gasp merely confirmed his disagreement. "Whoever you are, that won't work. I'm still here..._

_Marines and Pirates alike glanced about, wondering just who this masked madman was. Who he claimed to be._

_"It will be the dawn of a new era!" His voice rang out loudly across the yard, speaking to all assembled. "A new organization, one **truly** dedicated to world peace! To prosperity! A world, where no one will suffer! Where there are no losers, only the winners! Long have I strived from shadows to reach this goal, and now you, each and evey one of you, shall see it come to fruition! The name of this organization, you ask? Why, it is none other than..._

_"Akatsuki!"_

_"New era?" Naruto finally found his voice, eyes flashing a dangerous red. "World peace? You know what I think of that, as a pirate?"_

_"Do tell."_

_"To hell with that bullshit!"_

**R&R! =D**


	10. Mastermind

**A/N: REJOICE! YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER UPDATE! Alright ladies and gentlmen, good news and bad news. Good news first. I'm fresh out of my surgery-hurts like hell!-and I managed to put this up here at points between the forced anesthetic. Bad news is I still have more surgeries ahead. Still, I'm feeling a bit better now. Really. ****I'm hanging tough though, having just come out of my first surgery...with two more to go! UUUUUGH! I'm on painkillers almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasnt able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Still...**

**I love you guys so much! *Cries***

**So I'll skip the introduction, but might I advise you to reread the story? Just in case you've forgotten anything.**

_"Oh boy, he's dead isn't he?"_

_"Dead he is, sir."_

_"Did he at least die with dignity?"_

_"...define dignity, sir."_

_~?_

**Mastermind**

Naruto didn't know how to feel.

On one hand, he had just slain two of the most powerful men the marines had to offer, mere minutes apart. His blade was still bathed in their blood, greedily gobbling up their strength and adding it to his own. And yet he knew Sengoku's death hadn't just come at his hands. Were it not for Ace and Tayuya he might have had the opening at all, might still be fighting -and losing-against one of the greatest marines he'd ever known. He had killed the world's mightiest marine through luck, and luck alone. Teamwork was what had felled the Fleet Admiral; he'd merely administered the killing blow.

The thought was...unpleasant.

"Shit." Tayuya was suddenly at his elbow, gawping down at the man's headless torso. "You really fucking did it, didn'tcha? Ya chopped the hell out of that guy."

Naruto stared down at his soaked sword, the seven stars of its surface still gleaming brightly. "I guess so." Grunting, he reached down for the admiral's head, hefting it was though it were but a baubble and tying it into his belt. There. The death of their Commander-and-Chief should be enough to convince the marines of their plight. Brutal, but effective. Atop Tayuya, Yachiru averted her eyes, grimacing at the sight. Naruto chose very carefully to ignore her, instead turning to Akainu, the last of his troubles still bleeding out only yards away. Impossibly the Red Dog was still alive, though not for much longer.

Unlike a certain someone.

Even now, he could feel the light that was Tenten in his mind, registering as a flickering flame within his haki. She too, was alive. The difference being she would live to see another day. Relief flooded him like a wave, a surge of incredible joy momentarily blotting out his anger. Stills, he was almost grateful for her abscence now; though the gunner loathed her old man, Naruto was certain she wouldn't want to see what he was about to do next. But it had to be done. He'd tell her the truth of it all later

Akainu still lay on his back, covered in his own blood, but he turned a dark iris to regard the Wraith when he approached.

"...here to finish me off?" his words were little more than a whisper.

Naruto nodded.

"In case you're wondering, its over." he began, nudging the dying man in the side with his boot-rolling him over so that his final sight might be of the sky. "Sengoku is dead and the battle is lost. Your daughter survived though; someone must've found her and applied first aid. She'll live. Thought you should know."

A thoughtful expression wiped away the admiral's angry scowl at that. His pale face seemed to consider those words, his eyes growing foggy and distant. Perhaps he was thinking of happier times when the two of them were nothing more than a family, when there was no rank or title to separate them. Perhaps not. Naruto liked to think that he was. Then they cleared for the final time, peering up into the endlessly blue skies overhead with a long so intense it was almost painful to look at.

...I see." There was a silence afterward, and for a moment, Naruto actually thought the admiral had passed on before he spoke again. "I suppose that's good, then. I lived my life doing what I thought was right...in any case." His remaining eye swiveled to lock upon the blond. "The World Government, will hunt you to the ends of the earth for this, you know." He didn't sound angry; just certain. "You will never know a moment's peace so long as you sail these seas; your every waking instant will be spent looking over your shoulder, the world itself will want you dead. Even a crushing defeat like this will not be enough to deter them for long. My death will only...strengthen...their cause...

For a split second, Naruto hesitated. Akainu wasn't neccessarily a bad man per se; if those last words were any indication. He genuinely believed the World Government to be in the right. Wrong or not; one's perception simpy didn't change overnight, the world would want blood for what had been done today, and that blood would most likely be his.

"They can send whomever they want; it won't matter. They'll just be sending lambs to the slaughter."

"So you say...

"I have to finish you off now," Naruto found the words tasted like ash in his throat. "Can't risk you coming back to kill us."

...very well." Sakazuki's sight drifted shut in resignation; he'd spoken his peace and was satisfied. "But before you take my head, will you grant me one last request?"

"..."

Naruto strongly considered telling Akainu to just fuck off, but something in the man's tone stopped him.

"Fine." he grunted. "Name it."

"Take care of my daughter."

Nodding, the blond cut down with his blade-

_"STOP/ACE!"_

Naruto froze, his blade halting a mere millimeter from splitting Sakazuki's neck in twine. The sudden inaction sent shockwaves rippling across the ice and cleared away the smoke, broadcasting their position to virtually every marine within a mile radius. The clearing of the fog also allowed him to see just whom it was that had called out to him. Monkey D. Luffy was hurtling towards them like a bullet loosed from a gun, swift strides all but devouring the distance between them. And there, still approaching, but a good deal slower thanks to her recently bandaged wound...

"Tenten?!"

"Lu-Luffy?!"

Both men openly guffawed, relieved to see their loved ones in one piece and only slightly worse for waer. Naruto was the first to move, dimly registering Mugiwara's many profuse and profuse "Arigatou!"'s as he pushed past, letting the brothers have their little celeberation.

"You look like shit." he chuckled.

"I _feel_ like shit." she groaned. "Give me a hand here. I wanna talk to my pops before...before...

Naruto faltered, his smile vanishing. The remainder of the marines were keeping their distance for now, but once they realized what was going on...

"Yeah. I gotcha."

She limped forward with an awkward gait-partially favoring her right side until he finally moved to aid her. She collapsed against him with a gasp, nearly crippled by the action. Even then the brunette didn't so much as glance at Sengoku's headless body-nor the baffled form of Portgas D. Ace embracing his younger brother. She'd only eyes for Akainu.

"Please, Red Mistress, kill me." the disgraced admiral muttered to Tayuya, eyes still closed. "Before its too late."

The redhead blinked, confused.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"...I don't want to be seen in such a disgraceful state." A light bulb flashed in the pirate's mind. He'd rather die and be thought a villian than be faced with his daughter a second time.

"Nope."

"What?"

"I said no."

As Tayuya looked on, Tenten half-walked, half-limped towards her old man under the blonde's guidance, pausing only to glance at her but a once before moving on. Akainu's eyes fluttered opesn as she knelt beside him but he didn't attack, the old man's gaze remained fixated on the hole he'd punched through his only child, the scarlet stains still seeping through the bandages. They remained that way for a few moment; father and daughter, both staring, one living, the other dying, yet neither willing to speak.

Finally the latter broke it with a tearful sob.

_"Godamnit_ dad...why the hell did you do that to me?!"

...sorry."

"I almost died! And then you tried to finish me off! Now look at you! You're the one dying because of what you did!"

...I'm sorry."

"No you're not!"

...I am." the dying marine rasped. "Sorry."

"Is that all you can say?!"

_...I'm...sorry."_

Sakazuki's visage knotted within visible strain, the words taking a visible toll from him. Anyone could see he hadn't long left. With a wound like that, it was a miracle he was alive at all. Tenten reached down for him and pulled his bloodied head into her lap and cradled it there, her fingers stroking at his scarred scalp.

Naruto didn't know what to say to this reunion; he felt like a third wheel, standing here, seeing something he'd rather not see. It was like nothing he'd suspected. Now...he almost felt bad for ending the man's life. Had he let his anger get the better of him, his wrath at Tenten's injury overriding his better judgement. A glance at Luffy and Ace said no; it hadn't been his original objective-but seeing the two brothers reunited made him feel good inside. On the other hand, he'd just taken a girl's father from her, no matter what their relationship might've been. Sighing, he began to walk away, lest he be caught unawares.

_'I need to get out of here for a little while-eh?_

A few yards away stood a dark-haired woman, her pristine white coat and tightly braided hair standing in eerie contrast to the chaos raging around them. The fact that she was an admiral didn't even register within his mind until she came closer, until she spoke; then it was clear as day.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I presume?" her voice was soft and melifluous, the voice of a healer.

"Yes?" he took a moment to eye her up and down-ready to defend himself if need be. Strange. His intel had suggested there were only three admirals in the navy. Not four. Someone higher up in the chain, then? Those clever bastards, adding another one while he was locked up! Regardless, that didn't change the fact that she was an enemy.

"My name is Unohanna Retsu." the admiral introduced herself. "It was I who treated your companion."

"Guess I owe you my thanks, then."

...It is I who should be thanking you." her smile was just a touch too sad for his liking, glancing away all too quickly. "My dislike for Akainu was wellknown, but you may have redeemed him at the end." Naruto followed her gaze back to the prone form of the admiral, his chest no longer rising and falling with breath.

"He's gone." Tenten scrubbed at an eye with the back of her hand. "Thanks for waiting. You can do it now."

"Are you sure?"

"Just get it over with." their sniper groaned. "Its neccessary to make them submit, right? Just..." she shook herself with an effort. "Just make it quick!"

And Naruto did, his blade cutting deep through Akainu's neck, his head bagged a second later.

"Damn." Ace whistled from behind them. "I'm no fan of the marines either, but did you have to carve up his corpse?" His gaze strayed nervously to the twin heads now belted to Naruto's waist and the blond resisted an urge to rebuke him. The boy was young; he didn't know what had to be done. Tenten and the others understood. Someday, he would as well.

"Fuck you!" Tayuya spat back. "We bust you out, and _now _you decided to pussy out on us?!"

"Easy, Tayuya." Naruto soothed. "Its what he would have wanted." Came the terse reply toward Ace. "Besides, this is the man who tried to kill you. If I hadn't blocked him, you wouldn't be standing here right now. You should be glad he's dead." His gaze slipped to Mugiwara. "You too, Strawhat. I think its high time you and Ace get the hell out of here. You won't like what happens next."

"I guess-

_"You filth!"_

It all happened so fast.

One moment Ace had been standing there with Naruto and Tayuya, looking down at Sengoku's corpse. The next he was flung aside and to safety; a sword thrusting itself through the back of Naruto's chest instead of his own, emerging in a shower of gore. Tayuya shrieked in surprise, completely unprepared for the sudden ambush, Yachiru's cry of dismay echoing hers. His feet staggered forward, dragging against the pavements, a look of shock marring his visage.

"Naruto!"

The blonde barely even registered the blade itself-it was the searing agony in his chest that occupied everything else. He was no stranger to pain; nay, he'd learned to live with it while his mother trained him. But this was different. There could be no ignoring the fire that filled his every pore, the sudden lack of oxygen in hs lungs. Despite that, he somehow still found the strength to stretch his neck, to look into the eyes of the man who had slain him.

"Boss!" Tenten cried!

"Don't!" Retsu was suddenly there, restraining her. "If you open your wound again, there'll be nothing more I can do for you!"

The Wraith hissed angrily, eyes boring into his enemy.

"You...!"

Vice Admiral Momonga glared back at him, bitter black eyes boring balefully into his blue. Naruto tried to open his mouth and reply; all that emerged was blood. The man gave the blade an angry wrench, ripping it from the blonde's chest, sending his victim stumbling forward. A mistake and a green one at that made by a man consumed in the throes of anger and passion. One that cost him most dear. With the pirate no longer trapped on that nodachi, with his body now prone upon the ground, his allies were free to wreack havoc upon the killer of their comrade. as they saw fit. And they did.

"Gomu Gomu no...JET BAZOOKA!"

Air rushed out of the man's lungs in one tremendous "Oof!" of pressure, Luffy's high-speed blow merely the first of many.

_"HIKEN!/SONATA!"_

A wall of unholy orange fire and sound slammed into Momonga's unprotected flank, bowling the marine over and badly burning him, smoldering his coat from his shoulders. Ace advanced after him not a seconds later, Tayuya hot on his heels. Even Yachiru, still clinging tight to her shoulder, had a look of wrath in her bright pearly eyes. In that instant the Vice-Admiral knew death had come for him-but it had been worth it to avenge the death of his admiral.

Drawing himself up, he prepared for the worst, steeling his soul for the void-

"Wait!"

Four pairs of eyes-one marine and three pirate-snapped towards the blonde's body. Because it was moving. No longer twitching in the throes of death but rising, dragging himself upright, jerking like a puppet severed from its master's strings.

"That_...fucking hurt."_

Naruto shuffled to his feet like a man starved for food; standing woodenly and without care. His wound wept crimson but impossibly the young man still stood, cold blue eyes burning on the vice-admiral who'd dealt him the grievous death blow only moments ago. All too slowly he began to speak, a strange and eerie incantation flowing forth from his lips.

_"Seven downwards slopes, seven bloodied hopes, all bound by the same ropes."_ With each syllable the blood flowing from his chest began to slow, tapering off until it'd stopped altogether. _"I am the vessel of this sword -it is mine to command, now let us dispense with the verbal trope."_

The marine gaped clearly unable to believe what he was seeing. Naruto barely believed it himself. He'd almost forgotten what kind of power the _Shichiseiken_ had imbued him with. Without it, he was merely a powerful logia and a skilled swordsman; each dangerous in their own right, but when combined with the Seven Star Sword, his abilities were nothing short of godlike. And after having drank the blood of many foes-two of them admirals, no less-it was full to brimming with power.

Now that power flowed up the absurdly long edge, through the handle, onto his arm...and into his wound.

The Wraith nearly bent double as his wound stitched itself shut, muscle and sinew winding themselves back toegher, his perforated lung repairing itself in the blink of an eye. Power like this could make a man go mad, indeed, it had nearly done so to a young man named Saga several months ago. But madness did nothing to a man who was already mad; and Uzumaki Naruto lay far beyond its grasp. He felt its influence as the most weakest of whispers in the back of his mind, a fleeting thought brushed aside with the barest of ease.

"Oi oi oi oi," he growled, straightening to his full, towering height. "Its not very nice to sneak up one people...BASTARD!" His final word resounded with his fist, sending the vice-admiral sprawling into unconcsiousness in a single blow. Naruto briefly considered killing him but thought better of it; he needed a witness to testify that Akainu and Sengoku were indeed dead. Momonga would suffice.

"What? What?" Luffy looked to the blood that coated Naruto's blade, then down to where his wound had been. "Ah! That's that _looooooong_ sword from before! The one Zoro broke! What're you doing with it?!"

"Borrowing it." Naruto replied cheekily. "Don't worry, this sword won't make me go crazy like Saga."

"Yosh, its fine then!"

"JUST LIKE THAT?!" Ace and the rest of the Wraiths facepalmed. Naruto sighed.

He stared down at Sengoku's severed head and suddenly felt the urge to laugh; barely stifling it in times. The Shichiseiken wanted him to laugh though; it clearly enjoyed the idea of killing two powerful opponents only moments apart. Shaking his head, he denied it a third; that was when he realized something.

"Oh, Tayuya."

"Yeah, boss?"

"Where's Bee?"

Tayuya sighed. "He went to investigate 'that', remember?" Ah, right. Who knew what secrets Marineford housed? Now was the perfect time to unearth them; with all the fighting going on outside it would be all too easy for someone to infiltrate headquarters and make off with a few secrets. Or items. Who knew? This would likely be their only opportunity to investigate; even if they were victorious, more marines would soon be on their way to lock this place down soon. Time to get this over with. With the Den-Den Mushi still broadcasting, the entire world would witness what was about to happen. It would be...

...perfect.

"Tayuya! Tenten! Yachiru!"

"?"

"We're moving out! Meet me at the scaffold!"

"Aye, sir!"

"I'd like it if you accompanied them." Naruto continued, turning his gaze to Retsu. "But don't try anything; I get the feeling you're not exactly who you claim to be." Something flashed in the woman's gaze then, a hint of bloodlust flickering in that serene gaze. And then it was gone, as though it had never been. Naruto frowned. What was this unshakeable sense of dread he felt? It certainly wasn't Unohanna ,that frightened him, not with two admirals in the bag. Somehow, he had the feeling that this wasn't over yet. As though in decimating the marines, he'd let loose something...worse.

Naruto didn't give them so much as a backwards glance; he was already gone with the wind.

He could only hope that Bee at least valued discretion...

* * *

><p><em>"Yo! Where da' hell am I supposed ta go?!"<em>

The Zoan type glanced this way and that, utterly lost within the broken and twisting corridors of Marine Headquarters. An entire wing of the builing had collapsed thanks to Naruto's _Daishinkan_ at the beginning of their battle, leaving the rest of the building completely unstalbe. He wasn't afraid of being crushed; rather, he was afraid of failing to complete his mission. Naruto had been adamant-one Ace was freed, someone needed to investigate headquarters and make off with as much intelligence as they could. In hindsight, perhaps Killer Bee wasn't suited to that job. He'd never been the scientific type; he'd sooner smash something rather than look at it for more than a few minutes.

"Baka yarou! Kono yarou!" he grumbled to himself as he descended yet another staircase. "I should be out there fightin'! Not in here, hidin! Fool!" Still grumbling he swatted at a nearby painting, not even pausing once to consider the rammifications of his actions. Imagine his surprise when that painting twisted aside, the wall falling away to reveal a darkened stairway. Thus exposed the hybrid turned, arching a dark brown behind his glasses, lips quirking in bemusement. Now this was more like it!

_Bingo!_

Bee swept down the stairs in an instant, not even pausing to open the first door he found. He just kicked it down! No match for his strengths, the metal slab fell away with two blows, revealing a strange complex just beyond the doorway. What secrets lay within, he wondered?

A large glass cylinder dominated the center of the room, its pale blue glow casting the darkened lab in azure relief. Bee stared at it for a long moment before his gaze was drawn to a large wooden table opposite. There their bodies crushed by a portion of the falleng ceiling and scattered amidst a slew of papers, lay a pair of marines. Guards, then. That made this room even more interesting! Making his way to the table he cleared the two of them aside, uncaring for the wet squishy sounds they made.

His attenion lay with the papers.

He sifted through the unintellgible notes as best he could and came up with a great many; something about "water" and "human experiment" stuck out in big bold letters. _Failure,_ it said. _Subject too unstable. Prone to emotional fits, irrationality, irrability, hysteria. Mass production not feasible, incompatible with devil fruits. Recommend immediate termination of subject and project restart. _There were many more notes beneath it but splotches of ink and blood had made them utterly unintelligible to his eyes. There was a name there though, or at least the first two letters of it. Ju..?

That was it. Beyond that, nothing legible. But whatever was in this human-sized cylinder _had_ to be interesting.

"Oho?" A bright gleam shone in those dark sunglasses. "This'll be nice! It'll suffice!" Wrapping the strange cylinder up with one of his many tentacles and the pile of papers in the other, he made for the exit, hoping that this prize would suffice. He didn't even want to _think _of what Naruto might do to him if wasn't!

* * *

><p>Death was coming for him. Its cold fingers traced his shoulders, its voice whispered in his ear. <em>Its time,<em> it seemed to say. _You've done enough. Just give in. Close your eyes. Rest..._

Whitebeard could feel his insides burning, the organs screaming with each and every step he took. This was it, then. He was done, or so near to it, that he couldn't tell the difference anymore. His spirits remained the same, but his body had been all but blasted out by Akainu's last attack, internal damage that no modern medicine could hope to fix. Even with that infernal woman's odd treatment, he didn't have long left. It certainly didn't help that he'd waged an almost single-handed war against almost the entire Marineford by himself in the hours since. In another time and place he would've fallen to Blackbeard by now, but with the latter gone, he found himself striding still forward upon the battlfield, surrounded by his most loyal soldiers.

Today, he tasted the sweet fruit of victory.

One never would've guessed it by looking at him, but Edward Newgate was dying. It could be seen there in the way his hand trembled around his halberd, the slight wheeze of his chest, and his glassy gaze. The marine soldiers were still terrified of him though; and they'd every right to be. Even on his deathbead, Shirohige could end them in an instant. With the Wraiths running interference, the Whitebeard Pirates had made inroads to Marineford, the remaining Vice Admirals proving no match for them without leadership.

Even the warlords had fallen.

Dracule Mihawk had tacuitly withdrawn after his confrontation with Kenpachi Zaraki; Gecko Moria was dead of a broken neck, and Donflamingo Donquixote was nowhere to be found. Kuma appeared to have vanished as well, recalled by the World Government once it became apparent that the marines would lose, his whereabouts also unknown. Only Boa Hancock still fought on, injuring ally and enemy alike. And as for the admirals...he was fairly certaint hey'd met an even more disastrous fate than the Shichibukai...

A stray breeze alerted him to the prescence of his grandson, but not to the twin bags he had belted to his waist. Certainly not the contents within. Newgate arched a grizzled brow as his descendant revealed them unto him: the bloodied heads of not only Akainu-but Sengoku as well. A chorus of gasps arose from those men assembled, Marco and Jozu chief amongst them. Damn that was impressive. _Especially._ This new era really was something. With those two dead-and Kizaru captured-Aokiji was left to command the battle alone, assuming he hadn't fallen as well. It was ironic, really. Shirohige had come here to rescue Ace, and here, his grandson-alongside his crew-had ended the war almost singlehandedly.

It nearly brought a tear to his eye.

"Gurararara," he rasped, wincing as his laughter dissolved into coughing. "That's a fine prize you've got there, boy. It makes me proud."

"You look shitty, gramps." There was just a touch of sorrow in his grandson's tone. Hell, he _felt_ shitty. It had been so many years since he'd been beaten this badly...not since Roger. He could feel it in his bones. Death was calling his name, crooning to him in dulcet tones. But not yet. There was still one thing left for him to do.

With this in mind, Whitebeard knelt before his grandson, laying a large hand on the boy's head. A tremor of power lanced down his massive arm, jutting out from his broken body and into the blonde. Naruto started as though he'd been struck, blue eyes widening every so slightly as the quivering fade. Shirohige seemed...older somehow as he backed away, rising to his full towering height once more. It was as if something had been passed between grandfather and grandson, though only the former knew just what it truly was.

"Well, that was wierd." Naruto muttered, glancing down at himself, finding no visible changes. Did everything seem brighter, somehow?

Marco frowned.

"Pops...

"Hush, my son." Whitebeard soothed, wheezing slightly. "What's done is done." His battered mustache curled questioningly. "What about Ace? Is he alright?"

"He is." Naruto nodded in affirmation. "I told him and Luffy to make for your ship. With luck-

"Pops! Holy crap! You look like shit!" A spiral of flame resolved into existence behind Naruto, causing the blond to start in surprise. Portgas D. Ace at least had the courtesy to appear sheepish in the face of this sudden betrayala, scratching the back of his head at his elder's ire. That didn't spare him the crew's joy however. A mighty chorus went up from them all; before the young fireband could so much as blink, he found himself all but swept up in the arms of his comrades and kin.

"ACE!"

"Stubborn brat!" Naruto barked angrily at an aside, but the words were without rancour. "Didn't I tell you to stay with your brother?!"

"I was worried about the old man!

"And you think I wasn't?! There are still marines nearby! I'd rather you didn't get killed, thank you very much!

"I don't have to listen to you!"

They would've continued like that for some time, were it not for Whitebeard himself. "Gurarara," he rumbled, "that aside, I think there's someone here who would like to have a word with you." Naruto blinked a bit that time, wondering who it might be. Imagine his surprise when the whole of the Whitebeard Pirates parted like the red sea, making way for a a warm, smiling face that he hadn't seen since he was a child. Granted, he did have a scar on his eye that hadn't been there before, but it was the same face, alright. And that voice!

"Looks like you've done some growing up, Naruto. Kushina would've been proud." his confusion was greeted with a warm, almost familiar smile. Naruto didn't even bother to ask about that massive galleon the man had doubtlessly arrived in, nor how the _hell _he'd managed to sneak into Marineford, undected. He was suddenly a child again, asking his mother a very old question.

_"Who's that man, momma?"_

_And she would always answer:_

_"He's your uncle, Naruto."_

"You...I remember you!" He'd never gotten a name out of his mother that one time he'd asked, but that face! Damnit, why was it so familiar?! "Who in the hell are you and how do you know my mother?"! The faceplant that followed would've been humorous in any other situation.

"She never told you?!"

"No, she didn't! Now who the hell are you and why are you here?!"

"Well...to make a long story short, I didn't really come here for you. I came to stop the fighting. But to answer your first question, I'm...

Naruto blinked, balking, as Shanks gave him two simple words.

"My...uncle?!"

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke had seen many horrible things in lifetime. He'd heard of even more. But this...this was right up there with the worst. So much had been seen and done this day, foes beaten and slain, allies found and yet lost, but it all paled in comparison to what his capitain had brought them. It wasn't just one of the Four Emperror's, Red Haired Shanks-apparently Naruto's uncle-standing opposite him, or the fact that the former'd had somehow recruited a marine <em>admiral <em>as their doctor, said doctor being secretly more bloodthirsty than Kenpachi. Oh no, this was worse. Much worse.

Because his senchou held two bloody bags tied to his belt. Sasuke didn't need his eyes to know what was in those bags. Just as he didn't need to know why Naruto had assembled them up here, in front of all these den den mushi, each about to go live on the scaffold.

"Are those...?"

...Their heads?" Shikamaru finished with a gulp.

"Ohhhh, he's taken da heads, that mean's they're-

WHAM!

Bee's rap ended with Mei's elbow implanted in his stomach.

"Hush." she soothed. "Just look after that tube you found, dear."

"Seriously though," Tenten risked a nervous glance at the bags. "You really want to do this?"

"Yup." Naruto replied, touching the now bagged skulls of Akainu and Sengoku.

"And we're going to show them." Hashirama's deadpann was barely concealed, "to the entire world."

"That's the plan, yeah."

"Not my idea," Tayuya immediately foisted the blame off on the blonde.

"Arararara," Aokiji gasped, his body still pinned beneath Kenpachi's boot. "I take it you mean to kill me, too?"

"No." Naruto's answer surprised everyone, Shanks included. "I actually respect you enough to let you live. The marines are crippled, anyway. Kizaru will never see the light of day again, and with these two dead, maybe you and Garp can make a better go at it. If not...well, you'll see us again. Now, let him up, Zaraki."

"What?!" the madman growled, eyes bulging. "But I was gonna kill him!"

"I said let him up. He's not worth killing."

"Would you kindly?" Retsu smiled serenely; the poor berserker jerked back as if he'd been burned, muttering something about crazy women and their medicine. That got Tayuya laughing, which made Tenten snicker, of course that earned a smile from Sasuke, provoking the rest to absolute laughter. Their mirth was short-lived however. When Naruto pulled the heads out of their sacks and activated the link, it was all business for what might have been the first time in his life. That same link reached the snails in Saboady across the world, broadcasting his every word to eager and waiting reporters.

"Greetings, world." he addressed them, his words deep and booming. "My name is Naruto. Naruto Newgate. Now, I'm sure some of you recognize me, just as some of you are not doubt wondering why the feed was cut so suddenly back there. Well, I'm here to tell you what happened; the truth. See these heads?" He jerked Akainu and Sengoku for emphasis. "This is not an illusion. This is not a mistake. Your precious fleet admiral, the man you all cherish so dearly... is dead. So is Admiral Akainu. Your dear Kizaru will never see the light of day-Aokiji lives only because of my mercy. And the Marines? Your precious Admirals? Shichibukai? Hate to break to you, but they've lost. We've won. Portgas D. Ace is alive. Don't believe me? See for yourself."

Still smiling, he beckoned Ace in from off-screen; "Fire Fist" reluctantly stepped into view, looking none too pleased about it. "Now do you see? Those few that aren't dead have retreated or surrendered, just as some of your precious marines already have. Your warlords are dead, or have fled. Now, some of you may be wondering; what if he's lying? What if this is all a hoax. Well let me assure you; do you see Marineford behind me? A beautiful landmark, no? Watch."

Even as he spoke he raised the Shichiseiken and slashed down; the invisible wave of wind carving up and through the massive building. There was a moment of terrible silence as

"The gauntlet has been thrown down; your era is over, World Government!

_"Yes, yes, you've all done a wonderful job."_ a disembodied voice patronized. _"Just as I knew you would."_

Naruto froze, with a flick of his wrist, he cut the feed.

"Did you hear that?" he hissed; once more, the Wraiths froze.

Froze, as a familiar shaped resolved itself out of the gloom, shape and form manifesting from the nothingness to assume the guise of a man in a red-clouded cloak. A masked man. The very same man who had free him from Impel down and started this very hell in the first place.

"Isn't that...?"

_"Muhuhuhuhu," _The masked man chuckled hoarsely, a gloved hand lingering over the orange facade that covered his visage. "Thank you, for all that you've done, Naruto-kun. Truly. I honestly didn't expect you to form such a gallery of rogues when I broke you out, let alone weaken the marines this much. Congratulations on your victory. Such a shame that so many had to die to see this day won...

Naruto bristled. How dare he speak of that...!

"Oi oi," A strong hand clasped his shoulder, Shanks' palm the only thing restraining him from lashing out. His uncle-surprise surprise-had arrived here and the end of the battle-at the loss of so many, to effectively bring the War of the Best to a close. The last living link to his mother-excluding Whitebeard-standing here beside him.

"Don't let him get to you, kid."

"My thanks to you as well, Red Hair!" The stranger laughed loudly, the lone eye of his mask turning to regard the emperor. "It is only fitting that you of all people, be here to witness this! The day the World Government was brought low, down to its knees! The day I abolished it and gave rise to a new world!"

"Keh...!" Zaraki snorted. "What the hell is he blabbering about? You know this guy, Naruto?"

Retsu frowned as well, her mouth downturned in silent approval.

"In a way, yes."

"Who the hell is this fucker?" Tayuya hissed.

"Ararara," Aokiji's weak gasp merely confirmed his disagreement. "Whoever you are, that won't work. I'm still here...

Marines and Pirates alike glanced about, wondering just who this masked madman was. Who he claimed to be.

"My name is Uchiha Madara!" The man introduced himself, "And I bid you all welcome To the dawn of a new era!" His voice rang out loudly across the yard, speaking to all assembled. "A new organization, one **truly** dedicated to world peace! To prosperity! A world, where no one will suffer! Where there are no losers, only the winners! Long have I strived from shadows to reach this goal, and now you, each and evey one of you, shall see it come to fruition! The name of this organization, you ask? Why, it is none other than...

_"Akatsuki!"_

"Madara?" Hashirama's face had gone entirely pale. "No, that's not possible. I killed Madara myself nearly a hundred years ago! He shouldn't be alive! You're an imposter!"

"Am I?" The masked man merely laughed. "Do I look dead to you?"

"New era?" Naruto finally found his voice, eyes flashing a dangerous red. "World peace? You know what I think of that, as a pirate?"

"Do tell."

_"To hell with that bullshit!"_

There was a silence.

"I thought you might say that." the masked man remained eerily calm. "But it doesn't matter-you've changed things. There's no going back. To the world, you're more than just a pirate; you've kicked the Government's teeth in; they'll be howling for blood, not just yours, but everyone associated with you. Make an enemy of me now, and you'll only regret it in the end-

His words ended as Naruto's haki-enfused blade slipped into his stomac...and passed through empty air. He stumbled forward, blinking as his arm, and then his entire body simply phased right through his opponent, all too easily. As if this man didn't even exist. A subsuquent attack by Hashirama and Sasuke met with similair effects; both men simply ghosted through the vagabound like he wasn't even there. Nothing touched him, not even a single needled from Tenten so much as grazed his mask.

"What the hell?!"

"What's wrong, Red Hair?" the masked man mocked. "Aren't you going to help them?"

"Not at all." Shanks simply smiled. "My nephew has everything under control."

"Does he now?" Madara scoffed. "I fail to see how-

_Ting!_

A hiss left his lips as a piece of his mask flew away, exposing the upper left side of his face. A thin sliver of blood trailed down his exposed cheek.

"?!"

"So you _can_ be hurt!" Naruto barked, lowering his hand as the masked man raised his own to cover his exposed visage "Good. If you can be hurt, then you can bleed."

"Such a shame." 'Madara' sighed softly. "I had hoped, you were smarter than that..._apparently not. _Very well. If you refuse to see the glory of the Moon's Eye Plan, then so be it. You shall see soon enough! I know you may _think_ your crew to be unmatched, but compared to my organization, to me, to the new world...they are nothing! You could have joined me and achieved peace but now...now,you will know the horror of terror and despair!" Time and space bent inwards even as Sasuke's Amaterasu swarmed over him, his body vanishing back from whene it came. A lone red eye burned out against them in challenge, adding further to his words.

"I'll see you again, Uzumaki Naruto." And with that, he was gone...

_...and a new chapter began._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there ya be!**** Despite my illness, I was so moved by your many reviews that I worked REAAALLLY hard to get this up. I've racked up quite the body count thus far: Sengoku-Akainu-and of course Moria are dead; Kizaru and Donflamingo are questioniable, and Tenten survived. The War of the Best is rapidly wrapping up, and sadly, we're about to see a casualty on the pirate side. The thought breaks my heart, but it has to happen. Don't read the preview below otherwise!**

**To those of you who were expecting Unohanna to appear , you were correct. I do believe the Wraiths have finally found their doctor! The fights were furious and fierce throughout these chapters a bit, but we're not done yet! More crew members are coming, and battles aplenty loom on the horizon!**** Look forward to it, ya'll! Also, expect an update to Passing the Torch and Prince of Darkness very soon!**

**So...in the immortal words of ****Atlas...**

**...Review, would you kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! Next chapter! Legacy! Let's see what's in that tube, hmmm? Thanks to the person who suggested this!**

**(Preview)**

* * *

><p><em>Naruto wept.<em>

_Grief was a constant companion, lingering heavily on his shoulder. But there was also anger. Rage. He'd done so much, fought so hard, and in the end, it didn't even matter. Yes, their bounties were now skyhigh after what he and his crew had done to Marineford, but what did it matter? The old man was dead. After all he'd said and done, Whitebeard was gone. Dead. He'd succumbed to his injuries only hours after Madara's answer of war; declaration of Akatsuki._

_And all he had to remember him was this strange tingling in his arms. Whatever Whitebeard had done to him before death had seemingly transferred the power of the Gura Gura no mi to him; but that knowledge only made him wander deeper into the bowels of the Moby Dick; their temporary base while the crew recovered from their wounds. As soon as they were up and about, he resolved to be away from here. He just could not bring himself to be on Whitebeards ship. He just couldn't. When the old man had gone he'd just looked so..peaceful. Now the world knew who his grandson was. And they wanted him gone._

_To hell with that; he needed to get to Water Seven. Build a ship of their own. Just forget about this awful mess._

_Eventually, he stumbled upon it in the cargo hold; the strange cylinder Bee had absconded from Marineford. The fluid within it moved eerily back and forth eerily now, almost as though it were seeking something. The surface of the tube was cool to the touch, almost soothing-_

_Hello...?_

_"Kami!"_

_Without thinking he struck the transparent tube with all his mighe-lashed out with a boot to shatter the glass. Water gushed forth from the wound, spouting in nearly every direction, most of it onto him. He glared at it, bloody red daggers, as though he could somehow wreak his weariness out upon the liquird. Imagine his surprise when the water began to move. Droplets slipiped off his soaked form, dripped from the walls and ceiling, pooling rapidly before his feeet as he lookd down, trailing down his body until not a single bit of moisture was left._

_"What in the world?"_

_As he looked on resolved itself into the shape of a woman. A very naked woman, her heartshaped face framed by sea-blue hair, the long locks plastered to either side of her face, her bright eyes gazing beffudedly about in a vain search for something. She didn't even try to cover herself, instead her gaze roamed the room, as though she looked...lost, somehow. He coughed quietly and she turned to face him, the helpless look contained deep within her sight struck a chord deep within him._

_"Who or what are you?" Naruto muttered._

_She uttered one word, then. Her own name._

_"Juvia...?"_

_The blond sweatdropped slightly. "Well then...its, ah, nice to meet you...Juvia. The name's Naruto-_

_"Naruto-sama!"_

_?!_

_"Why me...?"_

**R&R! =D**


	11. Legacy

**A/N: REJOICE! YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER UPDATE! Alright ladies and gentlmen, good news and bad news. Good news first. I'm finally done with surgery for the time being- hurts like hell!-and I managed to put this up here at points between the forced anesthetic. Bad news is I still feel HORRIBLE. Still, best to be positive, right. Really. ****I'm hanging tough though, having just come out of the frying pan...now begins the long recovery! UUUUUGH! I'm on painkillers almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasnt able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Still...**

**I love you guys so much! *Cries***

**So I'll skip the introduction, but might I advise you all to reread the story? Just in case you've forgotten anything. Now bear in mind, this chapter is a little sad at first. Hope you have some tissues!**

_"The blessings of one are often the burdens of another._

_~?_

**Legacy**

The news spread like wildfire; but its embers wouldf forever smolder in the minds of man like red hot coals in the years to come. Uzumaki Naruto, grandson of Whitbeard, had done the impossible. The unthinkable. He'd broken out of Impel Down, _into_ Marineford, and then walked out again. Not as a prisoner, but as a free man...

...leaving a trail of corpses in his wake.

Word of Akainu and Sengoku's deaths were more than just the talk of the world; footage of the World Government's defeat at Marineford was now sinfully seared into the eyes of nearly every man, woman and child. No amount of superior propoganda or false advertising could cover up Naruto's broadcast. It was impossible to forget the images of those severed heads, their faces still frozen in the agony of their last moments to blot the thought of your mind simply wasn't possible. Naruto had done more than given the World a black eye, as Monkey D. Luffy had at Enies Lobby.

_He'd waltzed right in and broken her back._

Recruitment would plummet-if not stagnate entirely-over the next two years because of his actions here today. No one wanted to face a force like that; and so they in turn would be forcibly inducted into service. For the sake of Justice, or so the Government claimed.

Most of her best soldiers were either listed as dead or as missing in action and those who weren't were sorely wounded; Kizaru was captured, Smoker had be, leaving only the wounded Aokiji and Garp behind to marshal their foces. And by marshal, that meant take stock of those who lived and those who did not. There was no grand push to force Whitebeard's armada's and the Wraiths off Marineford-nay, such an effort would've been suicide.

Instead they'd been forced to watch as the fleet departed-of their own volition-their mission completed. The day was theirs. Fire Fist Ace was alive and well. Whitebeard was alive, if not as hale and healthy as he'd been before the invasion. It was a complete and total defeat for the marines. Bounties would skyrocket after this day for all involved, astronomical numbers that would catapault them to nearly legendary status. Once, such a thought would've made Uzumaki Naruto laugh. But not now.

Now, not all was well for our so-called conqueror...

* * *

><p>"Whaddya mean he won't wake up?!"<p>

"It means he's still in that godamned coma!" Ace barked back, thrusting his newly-scarred visage up against that of the blonde's. Up close, Naruto could see that the younger man would likely carry those pale red scars on his face and neck where Momonga had nearly stabbed him, for the rest of his life. Even Unohana simply couldn't erase them entirely. That was good, he supposed. They would serve as a constant reminder of today's foolishness, of how close to death he had come were it not for the man with whom he was butting heads.

That was the _only _thing that kept Ace from tearing the older man's head off. That and the knowledge he likely wouldn't survive the attempt. Naruto's crew was only a single deck above and they likely wouldn't take too kindly to an attack on their captain. With the Moby Dick and her allies retreating towards distant waters and with no ship of their own they'd nowhere else to go; and it was becoming abundantly clear, that they weren't interested in entertaining Marco's gesture of hospitality much longer.

_'Relax,'_ he willed at his stiff muscles, struggling to supress their urge to srike the windman._ 'You don't want to fight this guy. He helped you. He's an ally. Besides, if we fought here, we'd burn the ship down..._

As though sensing this very fact, Naruto drew back.

"What's his condition?" he asked someone in a much calmer tone.

"Its just as he said." Jozu replied, the swarthey man remained unmoved, still-rooted in his stoicity despite the conflict only an arms-length away. "Pops hasn't woken up since he collapsed after the battle." He too, bore the marks of battle, his body wreathed in bandages from his own wounds, injuries inflicted by Dracule Mihawk before his retreat. "If it weren't for that doctor of yours, he wouldn't have lasted even this long." Indeed, a finer doctor couldn't be found in Unohana Retsu. As fate would have it, _she _was the medic Kenpachi had spoken of. Apparently she owed him a favor...or several, depending on who you asked.

They'd all suffered, but victory was theirs.

"That's another thing!" Ace blazed, his temper getting the best of him once more. "She's a marine! An admiral for crying out loud! How can we trust anything she says or does?! We should just toss her overboard before she starts-

_"Watch your tone, boy_." Naruto replied with an angry hiss, drawing himself up to his full, towering height. "I don't take kindlly to threats against me or my own. She's one of mine; knows which way the wind is blowing, and she's a damn good field medic. Now, you'd best take them words back...or get ready for a fight."

"Fine by me!" Ace growled without thinking. "Let's take this thing outside-

"Oi oi oi!" Both bristled as a blur of golden-blue flame interposed lf between the two of them. "Calm down!" Seconds later it resolved into the familiar shape of Marco, his wings spread wide to prevent either Logia-user frm doing anything rash.

"Marco, he-

-is right, Ace!" the phoenix interjected forcefully. "You'd have done the same damn thing if he insulted one of us! Now apologize!"

Jozu nodded in solemn agreement; faced with such a front, Portugas was forced to back down.

"Tch, sorry...

"Forgiven." Naruto replied after a long moment. "I know our tempers are...high right now. Its no fault of yours." He laid a hand upon the hothead's shoulder in recompense for his earlier temerities. "Why don't you go above and check on your brother? I think we could both use some famiily time right now."

"Right." Ace agreed readily; truth be told, he didn't like the idea of Luffy spending so much time with those veterans from Naruto's crew. They were killers, each and every one of them. Sure they had heart, but some small part of him knew more than one of them wouldn't hesitate to attack the rubberman once aggravated. Especially the big guy! As if to mirror that very thought, he heard a familiar shout:

"Hey, do any of you guys wanna be my nakama?"

Ace was off like a shot!

_"Oi, Luffy! Stay out of trouble, ya hear me?!"_

Marco sniffed sullenly in agreement, never taking his eyes from Naruto, not until Ace finally cleared the stairs. In a single bound, one might add!

"Thanks." the whiskered blonde demurred softly.

"No problem." came the reply. "Family's gotta stick together.

_That_ earned him an arched eyebrow. "So we're family now, eh? What happened to me being a good-for-nothing bastard?"

"I...that was in the heat of the moment!" the phoenix replied, his feathers momentarily ruffled. "I'd thought you were going to kill pops, or worse! C'mon, Jozu! Help me out here!"

The diamond-man nodded slowly, wincing quietly when his wound threatened to reopen from the motion. "Marco's right. For whatever mistakes we might've made in failing to recognize you, you were always one of us, from the very beginning. Even if you don't have the old man's mark on your back."

"Oi oi, you're not going to get all sappy on me now, are ya?" Naruto sighed, but there was no rancour to be had in those words. "So are we good? I don't have to worry about you folks sticking a knife in my back?"

Marco nodded.

"Look, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye kid, but its been nearly _eight hours_ _now._ We have to look at our options. You helped us rescue Ace and for that, I'm grateful. Really, I am. But we all know what the old man would've wanted us to do. You're his last living relative...he wouldn't have wanted things to end like this, ya know? He'd want you to lead_-oi!"_

The change in his fellow blond as as abrupt as it was terrifying.

Naruto rounded on Marco with such force the man was almost certain that head would fly clear off his neck. There was such pain in that gaze; there mere act of looking almost drove him mad. Kami, the things that this kid must've gone through to become like this. When he finally spoke, the word was cold and chilling, almost glacial in its finality.

_"No."_

"But-

**_"I said no godamnit!"_ **his fist swung through empty air. The effect was as immediate as it was surprising; because it didn't simply phase through as it would have normally. Cracks fissured out across the atmospheres like hairline fractures upon ifce, spreading and tearing as though he'd reached into reality itself and given it a good hard yank. A reverberating crash resounded from somewhere deep within the ship, unbeknownst to all the Whitebeard Pirates, the precious stolen cargo from Marineford, now stored deep within their vessel, began to stir within its cylinder.

But that was not all that stirred.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?!"<p>

Tayuya yelped as the Moby Dick suddenly shook from within, the very deck seemed to come alive and heave beneath their feet. The seas swayed. The heavens lurched. Despite that fact Hashirama remained completely unperturbed by the titanic quake, his wood afffinity rendering him completely at one with the ship herself. Sasuke and Shikamaru each expressed a modicum of concern, while Kenpachi and Yachiru didn't even so much as stir from their slumber. Stubborn as a rock, those two! Bee cackled meerily at the pandemonium.

Mei quietly steadied herself with a hand, her jaden gaze displaying only the slightest concern.

Retsu simply sighed and continued dressing Tenten's wound; earning a pained yep from the brunette, followed by an equally livid demand to know what was happening. Luffy made the mistake of stumbling on the deck and tumbling into the sharpshooter's back -for no lack of effort on his part- and promptly found his head wedged within a mast.

"Pops!" Ace yelped over the din and darted into Whitebeard's cabin.

* * *

><p><em>(Across the sea)<em>

Shanks sighed and took a long draught of his bottle, savoring the sake as it warmed his stomach, not dilluting his senses in the slightest. He'd felt it just now, a shift in the powers that be; the forces that governed not only the Yonkou, but the world itself. Something had changed. And once more, his nephew-Kushina's son-was at the heart of it all. An era was about to end, and a new one would rise in its stead. He did not pretend to know what fate might havein store, but his far-reaching Haki told him more than enough.

A legend was about to die.

Poor Naruto...he'd be heartbroken. Instead of Luffy suffering the loss of Ace, it was Naruto who would mourn the loss of another family member. He'd already wept over Minato and cried over Kushina; this time, he just might break from the pain. But if he did not break, he would emerge from it harder. Better. Faster. Stronger. _(Oh yes, I did!)_ If the boy could somehow manage to overcome the seemingly insurmountable obstacle that was his own heart, he'd get through this. Shanks prayed he would.

Quietly, he raised the bottle in a toast to the fallen.

"Rise above it, kid...

* * *

><p>Whitebeard felt the tremor as well; that weak shock of his own power was more than enough to wake him from his medically induced coma. Dark eyes fluttered open, the world returning to him in darkened swirls of hot flashes and cold, numbing pains. It wouldn't be long now. Most-many in fact-might have shivered at the fact that death stood so close to them; wept to know that their end was near and that all they had done would be laid bare before the eyes of the void. They would've wept and blubbered and begged for a second chance, anything to stave off judgement day. But not him.<p>

Edward Newgate stared Death in the face and smiled as she pulled him into her cold embrace. He had no regrets. He'd lived his life to the fullest. Ace was safe and sound. His powers were now made manifest in his heir in that little Uzumaki squirt that was his grandson. The only thing he wanted now was to rest. That was all he could really ask for after a campaign like this. He knew that he would be mourned by his sons but so too did he trust in Marco and the others-if not Naruto himself-to hold the men together, give them new purpose in this new age about to be born.

"Gurararara," he chortled weakly to himself, mustache bristling beneath his mirth. "I'm leaving it to you, boy."

He could see the horizon now, where all his friends and family waitied. All those he had lost over the years. Even Roger. Minato was there too, ready to welcome him with open arms. His son was waiting for him. He had no hate in his heart for his father, no anger at his shortcomings. Edward realized that now and sighed. He'd blamed himself for so many things in the past, losing Minato to the marines, then Kushina to Blackbeard -may that man's soul burn in hell forevermore-not bringing their up right like he should, nearly failing to save Ace in time. For so long he had gone on with this heaviness in his heart. For so long. Now it was time to rest, long and peacefully...

"Pops!"

With the last of his strength, Whitebeard willed his eyes to open, one last time. He saw the tears in the eyes of Portgas D. Ace-the disbelief that someone so strong would just surrender to death after all this. Heard him pleading, begging, sobbing for him to _hold on_ just a little longer. Despite his impending demise, Newgate smiled.

"Goodbye, my son." he rumbled. "Live well and prosper...

And then he was gone.

And so ended an era.

* * *

><p>"Holy fuck," Naruto stared at his left hand in amazement, gawping at the damage he'd wrought. "I just...what the hell did I just do?! Let's try that...<em>again!"<em> Marco and Jozu seemed to share in his amazement; their eyes bugged clear out of their heads when the blonde raised both hands and _grabbed _the air itself, tugging it slowly southward with great care not to cause another quake. The very effort seemed to drain him however and a second later he was forced to relinquish his hold upon the new technique.

Jozu nearly choked on his own spit.

"That's-

"MARCO!"

All eyes darted to the south as a tear-stricken Ace burst back into the room.

"The old man...he...he_...he's dead!"_

Naruto felt all the air rush out of him in a painful gasp, the joy at discovering his new power all but withering away. What? No. Oh no no no. He hadn't even...they didn't...he hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye, to say anything at all...

NO!

But Marco and Jozu weren't focused on that; their attention remained fixated on the young man before them, the cracks still spiderwebbing across the air, reacting to his grief. Those powers were unfocused, untrained, but that first shock had been enough to shake the Moby Dick to her very foundations. Who knew what might happen if he actually put some _oomph_ behind the next one? Naruto seemed to realize it as well; because he all but bolted into the bowels of the ship, vanishing in a swirl of mournful wind.

There was a silence as the commanders watched him go.

And then.

And _then._

"Hey, Marco. Before, wasn't that...?"

"Yeah...it was."

Marco gulped, the words seemed to stick inside his throat. Jozu was right. Just now...that had been the old man's power! His ability! The Gura Gura no mi! Unbidden his mind flashed back to when Whitebeard had laid a hand upon his grandson's head, the act all but reeking of power and finality. It had seemed ludicrous at the time, impossible to believe. But now...he wasn't so certain. Was that when?

"Pops...

* * *

><p>Naruto wept.<p>

Grief was a constant companion, lingering heavily on his shoulder. But there was also anger. Rage. He'd done so much, fought so hard, and in the end, it didn't even matter. Yes, their bounties were now skyhigh after what he and his crew had done to Marineford, but what did it matter? The old man was dead. After all he'd said and done, Whitebeard was gone. Dead. He'd succumbed to his injuries only hours after Madara's answer of war; declaration of Akatsuki and all the hell that had come with it.

He'd felt him go.

And all he had to remember him was this strange tingling in his arms. Whatever Whitebeard had done to him before death had seemingly transferred the power of the Gura Gura no mi to him; but that knowledge only made him wander deeper into the bowels of the Moby Dick; their temporary base while the crew recovered from their wounds. As soon as they were up and about, he resolved to be away from here. He just could not bring himself to be on Whitebeards ship. He just couldn't. When the old man had gone he'd just looked so..peaceful. Now the world knew who his grandson was. And they wanted him gone.

To hell with that; he needed to get to Water Seven. Build a ship of their own. Just forget about this awful mess. A small part of him almost wished Shanks were still here. But he wasn't. The man was gone back out into the Grand Line, though he'd promised to write and keep an "eye" on his nephew. That was it. His uncle, the last remaining link to his mother, was gone. And now so was Whitebeard. He had no one to speak to save for his crew, but he wasn't ready to talk. Not yet.

And so Naruto kept walking.

Eventually, he stumbled upon it in the cargo hold; the strange cylinder Bee had absconded from Marineford. Hmm. He'd never really looked at it before but didn't it look rather...strange? The fluid within it moved eerily back and forth eerily now, almost as though it were seeking something. The surface of the tube was cool to the touch, almost soothing-

_Hello...?_

"Kami!"

Without thinking he struck the transparent tube with all his might-lashed out with a boot to shatter the glass. Water gushed forth from the wound, spouting in nearly every direction, most of it onto him. He glared at it, bloody red daggers, as though he could somehow wreak his weariness out upon the liquird. Imagine his surprise when the water began to move. Droplets slipiped off his soaked form, dripped from the walls and ceiling, pooling rapidly before his feeet as he lookd down, trailing down his body until not a single bit of moisture was left.

"What in the world?"

As he looked on resolved itself into the shape of a woman. A very naked woman, her heartshaped face framed by sea-blue hair, the long locks plastered to either side of her face, her bright eyes gazing beffudedly about in a vain search for something. She didn't even try to cover herself, instead her gaze roamed the room, as though she looked...lost, somehow. He coughed quietly and she turned to face him, the helpless look contained deep within her sight struck a chord deep within him.

"Who or what are you?" Naruto muttered.

She uttered one word, then. Her own name.

"Juvia...?"

The blond sweatdropped slightly. "Well then...its, ah, nice to meet you...Juvia. The name's Naruto-

"Naruto-sama!"

_"Why me...?!"_

* * *

><p><em>"The fuck is she?!"<em>

Naruto would've almost considered that a rhyme, were it not for Tayuya's unmitigated rage. The musician's face was redder than her hair; an impressive feat when one considered the deep color of her scarlet locks. He didn't blame her for her ire one bit though, he'd have been a little shocked himself to see a half-naked girl walking around on the deck with only his cloak to shelter her from the elements. Oh wait...that was happening, actually, right here and now. As Shikamaru would-and did-so obliquely put it...

"Troublesome...

"Who's the babe?" Zaraki asked, grinning. A few hours had passed since his captain had departed into the bowels of the ship-since Whitebeard had passed-and the Wraiths found themselves to be the only ones on deck at present. Even Luffy and Ace had gone down below to pay their final respects to the living legend. Naruto -having already made his-found himself beginning to wish he'd stayed down there with the others. That would have been preferrable to nine pairs of eyes ogling the poor girl with obvious curiosity.

"Ah! Naruto-sama! A giant!" the young woman promptly darted behind his back for cover when she laid on eyes on the hulking swordsman. "Juvia is frightened!" Great. As if he didn't have enough problems to begin in the first place, now he had to explain this away!

"Naruto-sama?" Tayuya glanced between the pair-was that a glimmer of hurt in her eyes?-her anger flickering away like a candle in the wind.

"Naruto-sama was the one who let Juvia out, so Juvia belongs to Naruto-sama and Naruto-sama belongs to Juvia!" the bluenette declared, glomming him happily.

Aaaaand just like that the inferno returned!

"HAH?!"

"No no no!" Thats not it! That's not it at all!" Naruto tried his utmost to explain as much it to them; this was _not _what it seemed, him "venting" and all as Kenpachi obliquely put it. "Its nothing like that! She came out of the cylinder when I broke it, ya know?!"

"Yo, and why did ya break it fo_-ouch!"_

**WHAM!**

"You be quiet, blockhead!" Naruto lowered a trembling fist, his now-pointed teeth gleaming menacingly as he stood over the rapper's prone form. "I'm not in the mood for you right now!" He spent several seconds with the dark-skinned man, insisting he learn to control his tongue, trying to explain to the others that Juvia wasn't one of "those" types of women...

Ironically, Retsu was the one to bail him out.

"Ara," she soothed softly, reaching around to stroke the trembling girl's back. "You're freezing, dearie. Let me get you something warmer than that coat."

"Hey, what's wrong with my-

Her glance could've sent a Sea King sobbing with fear. As it were, Naruto simply gulped. He'd already learned the hard way that the former marine was not to be trifled with. She was genuinely terrifying when _that_ side of her emerged...no wonder she'd been an admiral!

"Ahahahaha, yes ma'am."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted; if _he_ had an opinion on the girl or the medic's intimidating persona, he certainly didn't share it. Far be it from him to enrage an enemy of such high calibre; ally or no he wanted nothing to do with that long nodachi of hers, the weapon that stank like so much blood...

But when Retsu tried to reach for the trembling woman the bluenette simply flowed around the medic like _water,_ her body undulating in rippling motions as she simply phashed _through _the outstretched arm. Unohanna paused, baffled by this sudden phenomena and not sure what to say. Tenten wasn't quite so reserved. Especially when Juvia clung even tighter to Naruto.

"What the heck?"

"She's made of water?" Hashirama immediately took a vested interest in the girl. "How is that possible?"

"That's crazy!" Tayuya scoffed. "There's just no way! Even if she is an ability user, there's no fruit like that!"

"J-Juvia did not eat a fruit! Juvia was born like this!"

There was a shocked silence.

"Bullshit! You're lying!"

"Juvia is not lying!

"Then prove it, bitch!"

Oddly enough, that provoked a strange reaction in the woman. Instead of cowering as she'd done untilt his very moment, the bluenette tucked a strand of damp hair behind her ear, her eyes dark with thunderclous the like of which promised a good deal more than rain.

"Are you challenging Juvia for Naruto-sama?!"

Tayuya's response was as unexpected as it was immediate. "You bet your pretty little ass I am!"

Everyone-even Sasuke-facevaulted so hard the Moby Dick actually jumped!

"RIVAL!" The water woman shrieked! "Juvia will not tolerate it! She will not accept a lova rival for Naruto-sama!"

"I ain't asking, bitch! _Sonata!"_

Juvia squeaked at the renewed surge of sound and tucked herself closer behind Naruto's back for shelter. That of course did her no good, as the redhead simply followed her, eliciting a rather humorous game of chase that was resolved only when Naruto reached down and plucked both women off their feet by the scruff of their necks. Tayuya yowled in surprisea and clawed furiously at the offending arms, but to no avail. Her captain gave a gruff gunt at her feeble attempts at resistance.

"Oi! Lemme go!"

"Nope."

"Why ya-mmph!" Her words ended in a worldess gasp as his lips met hers. Her body went boneless, her cry of surprise warping to a moan of delight.

"Sati

"Naruto-samaaaaa!" she wailed! "Please kiss Juvia, too!"

"Well, I usually like to break a girl out of prison first, but what the hell?" he leaned in and laid a chaste kiss upon the bluenette's lips. She swooned!

_"Juvi!"_

"Wish he'd do that to me." Tenten muttered.

"You say something?"

"A-Ah?! No, nothing!"

"Aw, how cute~!" Mei cooed, her attention falling upon Juvia once more. "But you'll have to let go of him, sweetheart. _Senchou_ may be a good kisser, but I doubt he likes clingy girls."

The watery woman flinched as though she'd been struck.

"Juvia is not clingy!"

"Your actions say otherwise."

"But...you're wrong! Juvia loves Naruto-sama!"

"Then

Sasuke actually laughed at that.

"Enjoy the fangirls, dobe."

"EH?! What'd you just call me?!"

"Dunno." his first mate shrugged. "Probably just a one-time thing?"

_"Riiiiiight..."_ The blond facepalmed so hard he hearly broke a mast. He would've broken much more, had not he realized something. They were no longer alone aboard the deck. At some point during Juvia and Tayuya's little spat. During their little battle, nearly the whole of Whitebeard's crew had emerged. He was fairly certain Luffy and Ace were somewhere there amongst them but he could barely make heads or tails of all the faces staring back at him. And there, standing at the head of them all...

_Marco._

"Naruto." there was not a hint of nonsense or even remonse in the normally lackadasical man's voice. "We've talked it over for the last hour, and we've decided...we want you to lead us. I know you don't feel like you're up to the task, but its what Pops would've wanted. If you won't do that, then at least accept this and his title!" Naruto suddenly found himself peering at a flowing, white jacket; the spitting image of the one Whitebeard had worn into battle, but smaller. Tailored. His size. As if it had been meant for him. And there on the back. A mark.

"Heh?" Zaraki grinned. "Scary looking thing."

Sasuke and Hashirama nodded their agreement; the others were simply too stunned to speak. Not that Naruto blamed them.

It resembled the old man's in a way but instead of a purple skull and crossbones, that skull was a ghastly color that much was true, the grinning rictus of its cobalt smiles seemed to leap out at him from deep within the storm around which it had been fashioned. A pair of shattered swords lay thrust between its teeth, completing the illussion that the skull was actually biting clear through them, a feat Naruto had once performed during his early days as a pirate. It was angry and vengeful, yet at the same time, maddened and mirthful. In every way, it was a...

_Wraith._

It was his mark; just as he'd envisioned it to be when he was a boy. Before he'd eaten the Kaze Kaze no mi, back when he'd first dreamed of being a pirate. How the hell had the old man known about that?! Everything seemed to click then, his gaze snapped up to the clouds, and for a moment, he thought he saw the old man's mark there, lingering in the heavens before the clouds drifted away. And then, just then, he thought he had a hand on his shoulder, thought he heard a voice in his ears.

_"You are my grandson!"_

Harsh tears stung at his eyes. "So you were watching after all, eh, old man?"

Numbed, he accepted the offering; since Juvia had his old coat, there was really no reason not to. Then he realized what he'd just done. Marco had mentioned something about a title...wait a second! His own jaw nearly dropped clear off his face at the implications of such a thing. Him?! Yonkou?! One of the Four Emperors?! Absurd! Ridiculous! A small part of his mind screamed these things as he slipped into the sleeves. But the larger part held tight to rationalty; he need not lead the Whitebeard pirates. But they could certainly be his allies.

Naruto met Sasuke's gaze, then Tayuya's, then Mei's, tracing across each member of his crew, the approval and admiration there. This gallery of rogues had followed him into hell, and would do so many times more as he knew. Just like Whitebeard's crew, they'd laid their lives in his hands...

...and he was honored.

He lifted his arms and shrugged on the jacket a this shoulders. Then he hoisted high the halberd they forced into his hand, brandising the pike-like weapon with intent. When the tears came this time he let them flow in a rush, realizing just how blessed he truly was.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" His words were a teary roar, splintering the very skies with their force. "Men! You honor me with the burden of leadership! I will not let you down!"

"Captain!" they chorused.

Naruto roared even louder; and the Wraiths roared with him.

Well, this was certainly proving to be an interesting voyage...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there ya be!**** Despite my illness, I was so moved by your many reviews that I worked REAAALLLY hard to get this up. I've racked up quite the body count thus far: Sengoku-Akainu-and of course Moria are dead; Kizaru and Donflamingo are questioniable, and Tenten survived. The War of the Best is rapidly wrapping up, and sadly, we're about to see a casualty on the pirate side. The thought breaks my heart, but it has to happen. Don't read the preview below otherwise!**

**To those of you who are delighting in the chaos Juvia is causing, you are welcome. I do believe the Wraiths are a dysfunctional little family, that's what makes them so much fun to write! The fights were furious and fierce throughout these chapters a bit, but we're not done yet! More crew members are coming, and battles aplenty loom on the horizon!**** Look forward to it, ya'll! Also, expect an update to Passing the Torch and Prince of Darkness very soon! **

**Also!**

**Stop SOPA. 2014.**

**Stop SOPA. SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts. In this case, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages, fanfics, fan made videos, etc. Please help us stop SOPA.**

**Spread the word to your readers, due date for it is March 19th of this year! Go to .Gov on Goggle and vote to stop this atrocity!**

**So...in the immortal words of ****Atlas...**

**...Review, would you kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! Next chapter! Mortality! Let's see what's in that tube, hmmm? Thanks to the person who suggested this! We'll be entering our own original story arc shortly!**

**(Preview)**

_"Naruto-kun~!" Mei crooned in a silken purr, her hands fisting around the lapels of his jackets, eyes leaden and heavy with desire. "Don't think about trying to escape this time!" Naruto was tempted to do just that; but as he had swiftly learned, even windman did not so easily evade a mist woman...especially when said woman had help! Said help being in the form of Juvia, the bluenette holding him down as her senior began to tug a bit at the blonde's belt._

_"No!" the water woman snappped hissing ferrally. "Juvia goes first!"_

_"We can always shaaaaare him__.__"_

_There was a silence._

_"...Juvia isn't opposed to that."_

_Naruto lasted all of a minute under their ministrations; he was no stranger to pleasure, but whatever had been done to these two pushed his tolerance to its limits and beyond. He was nearly ready to jump their bones himself! But if it was against their will and done unknowingly..._

_ A flash of anger narrowed his eyes._

_"Aaaaaaaargh! THAT'S ENOUGH!" the blond senchou roared, grabbing a fistful of air! "KABUTOWARI!"_

_One malestrom/quake later and the pair found themselves gagged and incapacitated. Even then that didn't completely muffle the lustful moans coming from their mouths. Naruto shivered. He'd come this close to being an unwilling victim of their affections! Granted, they often delighted in flirting with him b-but this...this was ridiculous! __The crackle of the undergrowth snapped him back to the present in a rush, the Shichiseiken almost leaping from her sheathe to face this new threat. Steel met steel and ground a standstill. Black eyes bored into his._

_"Twitchy, much?" Uchiha Sasuke drawled._

_Naruto reluctantly lowered his blade, his partner did the same._

_"Sorry." he grunted. "I'm a little on edge."_

_"Hn." was the only reply he received, but his stoicness ended the moment he laid eyes upon Juvia and Mei._

_"Okay," Sasuke frowned. "How did this happen?"_

_"Beats the hell out of me!" the blond glowered. "One minute they were fine, they next they were trying to jump my bones!" He shot an aggravated glance at the small flowers the pair had sniffed. "It must've been that damn plant! They went spazzy as soon as they sniffed it! Told you coming to this island was a bad idea! I know we need to inspect the territories and make sure no one made a move on my old man's land, but this! No thank you! We need to get back to the ship and-_

_"Wait." his first mate interposed. "I know this flower." Before Naruto could stop him, the swordsman plucked the trampled plant from the ground. He inhaled deeply, then spat in disgust. "As I thought. This flower isn't a flower at all. Its a weed; one that grows on southern isles in the Grand Line; their pheromones are an aphrodisiac of sort...for those of the fairer sex. Particularly those with strong feelings...or weak hearts. Left alone the effect becomes toxic over time. Anko-san should be able to produce an antidode...providing she hasn't been caught up in the effects herself._

_His gaze was all but damning, and Naruto quickly averted his own. Their newly aquired herbalist was rather...odd in her mannerisms. If she'd inhaled the pollen, there could be...repercussions._

_"How'd ya know that?"_

_...my ex-fiance was big on flowers." Sasuke murmured, his words the barest of whispers._

_"Wha, you had a fiance?"_

**_"I said ex!"_**

_"Whoa there!" Naruto flung up his hands as a dangerous light flashed in Sasuke's eyes. "It's cool! I get it! Just curious!"_

_"Hmph." the light died as swiftly as it had come. "__Where's Tayuya and the shore party?_

_"I left them back on the beach..._

_"Were there more of these flowers back there?!"_

_Before Naruto could answer, they heard the sound of bodies crashing through the undergrowth. Once more both men braced themselves...only to stand down as Hashirama and Kenpachi barreled through the brush not a moment later, an exhausted Shikamaru lagging only yards behind. The three men wore their looks those of pure terror, a fact only confirmed by Zaraki's shout of:_

_"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"_

_And then they were gone, tearing forward without even looking back._

_Behind them, they could clearly hear the cries of:_

_"Naruto-kun!"_

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_Both men blanched._

_"Dear kami..._

_Then they ran faster than the wind!_

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! =D<strong>


End file.
